


A Carriage Mishap

by LemonPetitFour



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Injured Robin, Injury, M/M, Phantom pain, Plegian King Validar, Robin is a Prince, Robin whump, Slow Burn, Violence, injured chrom, not quite sure if its actually slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPetitFour/pseuds/LemonPetitFour
Summary: On their journey back to the castle, the carriage Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are in hits something. Or more specifically someone. Who they believed to be a commoner is much more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 50
Kudos: 264





	1. Carriage Ride

They could hear the trotting of the horses hooves against the pavement. A faint tick tack tick tack that they’d grown accustomed to in their few days of carriage travel. Chrom always preferred to move on foot, but Frederick insisted that they take a carriage. To “save milord’s strength,” as it was put.

They had journeyed to the outskirts of the city to help some newly formed militias train properly in case of any sort of attack from a bordering country. Better safe than sorry, after all. Apparently, no one on that side of Ylisse was equipped with the art of fighting, so they had requested the Prince himself to venture out and teach them.

It had seemed like a ridiculous request, asking for the royal to come all the way out just to give them a few pointers. But of course Chrom had wanted to go out of his way to help his people, and even brought along a few weapons for the people to keep upon his departure.

Lissa tagged along, saying her knowledge in healing could be useful. They knew she was really just wanting to get out of the castle and explore, but in the end she had been right. She captured people’s attention, teaching them the art of healing, the magic of it. She had been an immense help to the towns people and they sent her off with a more sorrowful goodbye than they did to Chrom.

The entourage was on their way back to the castle now, the heart of Ylisse. They had been on the road for two days and had one more to go. One more day of hearing that incessant tick tack tick tack that was starting to wear down Chrom’s sanity. Lissa sat across from Chrom, humming some jolly tune, Fredrick up front guiding the carriage. They had tried to get an actual coachman to lead them to their destination, but Frederick insisted on taking up the roll himself.

They should be stopping soon, resting for the night so they can be on the path for their final day early tomorrow morning. Darkness was settling over the wobbly cobblestone path, shading the houses and storefronts they passed. The orange of the fading light had long since made way for lullaby purples and slumbering fuchsia, now settling into a blanketing navy.

Chrom shifted in his seat. And sat. Fiddled with his hands. Straightened his gloves… 

“Chrom, please sit still.” Lissa pleaded, looking worn out. Her jolly tune had faded out far faster than it should’ve. She must be just as exhausted as Chrom after their week or so in the town.

“Sorry Lissa,” Chrom sighed, shifting one last time before doing his best to sit still. “I’m just antsy to rest up for the night I suppose.” He gave a dismissive shrug, Lissa responding with a tired huff of breath.

“Me too. I can’t wait to get back home, get all snug in my own bed.” She said dreamily, stretching her arms out behind her as far as she could in the small carriage. Chrom let out a breathy laugh, turning his gaze to the passing buildings outside.

“Well you’ve got one more night away from your bed before you can finally reunite.” He teased lightheartedly. Lisse laughed back, taking the joke in stride. A comfortable, albeit antsy, silence settled amongst them. Tick tack tick tack tick tack…

“When are we stopping, it’s getting so late.” Lissa murmured, breaking the silence. Worry crept into her voice. She shifted her cloak around her. The air was cool, the barest hint of snowfall reaching the ground. Ylisse was not a cold area, but this winter was different. Even Chrom wore a long, fur-lined coat of his own, hiding his normally bare arm, mark of the exalt unseeable. He shifted, pulling himself out of his thoughts of a snowy holiday.

“I’m not sure honestly,” Chrom muttered. He leaned forward a bit.

“Frederick, it’s getting dark, when are we stopping?” Chrom called up to the front of the carriage, the tick tack being his only response. 

A chill blew into the carriage.

“Soon, Milord,” Came his answer, “I’ve been searching for a suitable place to rest, and so far none have seemed quite up to par with what we require.” Chrom deflated a bit at the response. Any place was fine with him as long as there was a bed and space for his companions. Lissa looked unsatisfied with the answer.

“Chrom can’t we just stop at any old place? I’m sure they’re all fine.” Lissa whispered, trying to stay out of Frederick’s earshot.

“I would think so, but I suppose we should trust Frederick, he has kept us alive and fine this long, right?” Chrom joked. Lissa shot him an unamused look, quirking an eyebrow up. She opened her mouth to respond, likely something sassy, but was interrupted by the jerk of the carriage and a surprised gasp from Frederick.

The horse whinnied, the sound of her hooves kicking up, that steady tick tack halting for something more frantic, sound reaching the passengers in the back. Lissa let out her own yelp of surprise as the carriage kicked back, the rearing of their horse causing the carriage to shift. A pained yell sounded out, the thud of something, or someone, hitting the ground followed by an odd rattling sound. Almost like metal.

Frederick let out an uncharacteristic curse as he tried to sooth the frantic horse, her hooves clicking against the ground as she nervously pranced in her fright. The brief moment of action calmed, the only sound being the noises of the horse and the groups heavy breathing.

“C-Chrom did we… did we hit someone?” Lissa asked nervously, righting herself in her seat. She looked frightened by her own words, and Chrom got a bit nervous too.

“Frederick, what happened.” He called up to the front, voice heavy with his commanding tone. Frederick let out a strained noise, as if jolted out of his shocked stupor by the words, finally turning his attention away from the mare and to whatever caused her panic. He put down the reigns and hopped off his seat, metal boots clicking against the cold cobblestone.

Chrom sat for a moment before opening the carriage door and hopping out himself. Lissa watched him anxiously, the sound of Frederick’s footsteps rolling over them. Chrom hit the pavement with a dull thump. He walked around to the front of the carriage, horse now calm.

The soft navy of night had finally settled over them, stars twinkling and winking above. The oil lamps lining the streets had been lit at some point while Chrom was daydreaming in the carriage, casting yellow light over the street. Flurries of snow danced down to the ground, staying briefly before melting away, not cold enough to stick and pile.

Frederick was on the ground, leaning over a shaking figure, mouth moving slowly. Chrom jogged up to his knight just as Frederick pulled his jacket off and draped it around the person on the ground, who Frederick now had an arm around and was helping sit up. Chrom drew closer to hear Fredericks gentle words to the person.

“What is your name? And what are you doing out in the cold like this?” Frederick questioned calmly, if not a bit sternly. Chrom had apparently missed the obvious “Are you alright?” question, too busy staring at the man Frederick was holding. 

He had snow white hair, much like the gentle flakes around them now, and he was in no way shape or form wearing enough clothing to be out in this chill. He wore a torn tank top and uneven pants, one leg ending above his knee and the other around mid calve, torn off with threads hanging at random. He had a single ratty glove covering his right hand. He looked a mess, cheeks red and flushed from the cold, shaking tremendously in the comparably much healthier looking knight’s arms. 

“R-Robin,” The man chattered, sounding a bit more airy than Chrom would’ve liked for someone who was just hit by a carriage. “I’m… I’m just p-passing th-through.” He muttered, sending a panicked glance at his surroundings. 

“You darted out in front of a moving carriage quite fast for someone who is merely passing though.” Frederick supplied, a brow raised at the shivering man, or Robin, as he has stated. He seemed to almost be wilting in Frederick’s arms, shivering intensifying as he sat on the cold cobble.

“We can continue this line of questioning later,” Chrom finally spoke up, Robin’s eyes flitting up to him, “For now, let’s get you off the ground and out of the cold.” Chrom reached down a hand to help Robin, who lifted a shaky hand himself. Chrom pulled him to his feet, Frederick staying close.

Chrom started to lead the shaking man to the carriage, but was stopped when Robin let out a pained cry upon taking one step. Chrom wrapped his arm around Robin’s waist just in time to save him from landing back on the ground. He realigned Frederick’s coat on Robin’s shoulders.

“Here,” Chrom said softly, reaching down and picking Robin up with a hand supporting his legs and a hand supporting his back. “There we go,” He said gently to the man who immediately moved closer to Chrom’s warmth, head falling back in what Chrom could only call exhaustion. Weak fists clung to Chrom’s coat, his heart clenching.

“Frederick, get ready to keep moving. We’re stopping at the first inn we see.” Chrom said in his commanding tone, moving back to the door where he left the carriage from. He opened it with one hand, a nervous Lissa leaning forward to get a good view of Chrom as he entered the carriage, ready to ask what happened. 

She jerked back upon seeing the man in her brothers arms, a gasp escaping her.

“I-Is he d-dea-“

“No, he’s not, thankfully. And he’s awake as well, so be polite.” Chrom fixed her with a stern look. She nodded quickly, scooting over to give Chrom more room as he maneuvered himself into the carriage. Chrom laid the man down on his side of the carriage, choosing to sit next to Lissa. 

“He’ll be staying with us until we can get him to a proper healer, so he will most likely be accompanying us back home.” Lissa looked a bit offended at the “proper healer,” but understood what her brother meant. She had much knowledge in healing, but people like Emmeryn would be able to do a more thorough and quicker job.

Robin seemed absolutely drained since being held by Chrom. He was awake, but just barely. He moved lethargically, if at all, and mostly stared at Chrom’s knees while blinking slowly, eyes fluttering shut for longer at some points.

Lissa leaned forward a bit after a few minutes of the carriage continuing. She frowned after observing him, turning to Chrom.

“He looks ill, I’d be shocked if he didn’t have some sort of fever.” Lissa said under her breath. Chrom nodded thoughtfully.

“He wasn’t well dressed for the cold, he’s wearing Frederick’s coat at the moment. And it seems like he has some sort of injury as well. I’m not sure if it’s from the carriage or something before.” Chrom said. Lissa frowned a bit more, studying the man a bit harder. It seemed as if he were asleep, eyes closed, breathing slow, but Chrom was sure he could still hear them.

Lissa let out a slight gasp, pulling Chrom out of his thoughtful observing. 

“Chrom, his wrists.” She said, barely breathed out. It was meant for Chrom’s ears only. Chrom turned his attention to Robin’s wrists, eyes widening as he saw what had caught Lissa’s attention. Heavy chains were wrapped tight around each delicate wrist, angry marks underneath them with some sort of odd patterning to them. The chains ended a few rings down, the end rings discolored and with a similar pattern on them to the mans damaged wrists.

Chrom trailed his gaze up, eyes landing on another heavy restraint on Robin’s neck, same patterning on his skin around the area and the last few loops of the chain. Chrom gently nudged Lissa, nodding to the neck restraint once he had her attention. She made an upset little noise in the back of her throat, giving Chrom guilty puppy eyes. He knows what she’s thinking.

While they were in the village on their little journey, she had given the town all of the healing staves she had with her. If she had kept at least one for herself, she could have eased their new companions pain a bit, and maybe kept those injuries from scarring.

And on the topic of pain, Chrom still isn’t sure what exactly caused Robin to collapse again upon standing. He made a note of that in his mind, promising to look into it once they had Robin warmed up and comfortable. Whatever this man had been through was quite the ordeal.

The carriage steadily slowed to a stop, the sound of Fredrick’s heavy metal boots hitting the ground once more as he hopped off his seat. He came around the side and opened the door for Lissa, offering her a hand as she stepped out of the carriage. Chrom opened his own door, slipping out before reaching back in and looping gentle arms around Robin.

The man stirred, obviously hurting and uncomfortable. Chrom hushed him back to a semi-comfortable sleep, carrying him to the door of the inn they stopped at. It seemed very comfortable, a soft wooden sign outside, daintily placed flowers around the area. In the light snowfall it seemed like something out of a dream. Frederick opened the heavy door for the princess and prince, letting them step into the warmth.

While Chrom and Lissa warmed up, Chrom still holding the shivering Robin, Frederick was able to get a room for them. The redhead at the front desk seemed a bit perturbed to be awoken at such a late time, but upon being given a few extra coins she brightened up immediately. She gave them all some extra blankets, being sure to drape one over the groups sleeping friend. 

The three thanked the woman before heading upstairs to their room. Frederick unlocked the door for them and allowed them to step inside. The room had two large beds in it and was quite spacious. No doubt Frederick used up a pretty penny on it. 

Chrom strode over to the far bed, placing Robin on it gently. As much as Chrom wanted to bundle the man up in blankets to ease his chill, they needed to look over his injuries and ailments first. Frederick lit the candles on the bedside tables using a single match given to them by the redhead at the counter, delicately blowing the fire of the match out. Lissa came over to the side Robin had been placed on, feeling his temperature, checking his pulse, everything in her power to try and get a gauge on his condition. 

“He’s got a fever for sure,” She said unhappily, “And his pulse is slow, but hopefully it will speed up a bit once he’s properly warm.” She sat back, stretching her arms a bit as she frowned at Robin.

She turned to face Chrom and Frederick who had been watching her work. “Was he hit by the carriage?” She asked. While they knew he had fallen, that didn’t necessarily mean he was hit. He could’ve just gotten startled and tried to move out of the way too fast, causing him to trip.

“Well,” Frederick started with a tired sigh, “He wasn’t hit by the carriage, but it seemed as though Petunia’s rearing back caused him to get nicked by a hoof.” Frederick moved forward, reaching out a hand to Robin’s collarbone, his chest rising and falling softly. 

“He was most likely hit around here.” He said, fully placing a gentle hand on the man. He moved the thin tank top down a bit. Robin’s right side was fine, but the left had an angry bruise already forming along the collarbone. Lissa sucked in a breath before leaning forward, moving Frederick’s hands aside to replace them with her own.

She felt around for a moment, fingers delicate against the damaged skin. After a minute she let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s not broken, just very bruised. We might want to keep an eye on it.” She said. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling for more injuries, trying to avoid what they could see better as almost charred skin in the odd patterning on his neck and wrists. She ran a hand down his chest, feeling his ribs, sides, stomach. 

She felt his legs, first the right, and then moved onto the left. She applied gentle pressure as she went down, pressing on his left ankle when his eyes flew open and the man gasped. He sat up abruptly. Robin lifted his hand like a mage, despite not having a tome in his other hand, a defensive move. Lissa backed up, hands raised placatingly.

“Robin, Robin it’s okay.” Chrom said, reaching past Lissa, trying to talk their new companion down. Robin looked from Lissa to Chrom, his eyes briefly flickering over to Frederick before focusing on Chrom again. After a moment’s hesitation recognition flashed across his face, anxiously lowering his hand. He shifted to sit up more, looking down at his left ankle, pain obvious.

Lissa moved forward a bit, her hand hovering over the offending ankle.

“Are you hurting?” She asked softly. Robin nodded, eyes a bit wild, sucking in a hard breath. Lissa lowered her hand a bit more, resting it on his ankle.

“Do you remember what made it hurt?” Lissa prompted, still gentle, as if talking to their Petunia when she first reared back and whinnied. 

“Got stepped on.” Robin replied, still breathing fast.

“By the horse?” Lissa asked, raising a delicate brow. Robin shook his head.

“No.” He didn’t elaborate. Lissa didn’t push.

Lissa felt around his ankle quietly for a moment, using as delicate a hand as she could manage.

“Was it hurt before you ran into us?” Robin nodded, breathing heavily as she applied the barest amount of pressure. 

“Seems like you’ve strained it,” She said gently, “How were you putting pressure on it earlier?” 

“Had to.” Robin muttered, lowering his head a bit. He moved to lean back on his elbows, unable to hold himself up for much longer it seemed. 

“Is that all that’s hurting you?” Lissa leaned in a bit so Robin could see her in his new position. He shook his wrist a bit and they got the idea. The odd markings and chaffing of his skin.

“How’d you get these marks?” Lissa asked, moving her hand up to the chains. Robin just shook his head, not answering. He looked like he was falling asleep again, eyes fluttering closed, body going lax. Chrom gently situated a pillow under his head, easing the man to lay back. Robin laid down fully, shifting a bit, face scrunching up. Frederick gently placed a few blankets on the man, the knight’s coat still on him.

“Let’s let him sleep.” Chrom suggested, “We can figure out how to get those chains off in the morning.” Lissa moved back even as she kept surveying Robin’s wounds. They can tend to him more in the morning, get him to eat and drink something. Everyone stood around for a moment, Robin’s breathing evening out until he was fully asleep.

“So,” Lissa started, putting on an airy and lighthearted tone, “Who gets to sleep next to the stranger we hit with a carriage?” She tried to joke. Chrom let out an odd little laugh at that, finding her tone amusing but not really the subject itself.

“I will, I am the one who let him get hit, after all.” Frederick said, already turning to strip out of his heavy sweater and stiff pants. He had a more comfortable pair of pants and a soft shirt underneath, and seemed content to just sleep in that. 

Chrom, as much as he wanted to be near the man, wanted to care for him, allowed for Frederick to be the one next to him. It was most likely the wisest idea, and Frederick was already shuffling under the covers to slip into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the grammatical errors, I've had this sitting as a WIP for way too long and just need to wrap it up and post. "Wrap it up" I say as I continue to write 30 more pages for it.  
> Anyways, feel free to leave a comment, whether you have an idea of something you'd like to see me add or are just speculating the future, anything is appreciated. Don't forget to leave a kudos, thanks for reading.  
> (I'll be adding tags as I post)


	2. Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group chatters over muffins and worry over Robin's worsening condition.

Frederick woke up first as the light filtered in through the creme curtains. He roused the royals and set about getting them ready to head out. He checked on their sleeping companion, feeling his pulse and taking note of his fever. They needed to get him something to eat and drink.

Putting on his underclothes and armor, he roused the prince and princess for a moment to tell them that he would be heading out for a moment. Leaving the small inn, he walked down the cobblestone road in search of any sort of food stand or store open at this time of dawn. He crossed a bakery, a young lady bustling around inside. 

He stepped into the building, pushing the door aside with a small creak. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” He called politely. The young woman whipped around with a noise of surprise.

“Oh!” She laughed softly, “You startled me.” The knight gave his apologies, taking a moment to survey the quaint shop.

“It’s quite early, are you on the hunt for breakfast so soon?” The woman asked, moving around the behind the counter some more.

“Indeed I am, if you are willing to sell this early.” He replied with a smile. The woman returned the look.

“I sure am, but there’s not too much out yet so you’ll only be able to choose from what’s already in the display.” Frederick moved to the display. There were quite a few still-warm muffins, some pastries, a few loaves of bread. It all looked wonderful, and Frederick gave the woman far more money than she had asked for a few of each item.

He headed back to the inn, filling the canteens he brought on the way there with water from a drinking spout. He gave the yawning inn owner a nod as he headed back up to their room. He came in to see both Chrom and Lissa sitting by their companion. He seemed to be somewhat awake, eyes partly open and mouth moving slowly. He didn’t seem to have much energy, staying fairly still and when he did move the shift was lethargic.

“Milord, milady, I have gotten some breakfast for you.” He set his neatly wrapped goods and two of the canteens on the bedside table, in their reach when they wanted it. He himself wasn’t hungry yet, so he chose to sit down on Chrom and Lissa’s bed. The two didn’t react to him, watching Robin intently.

“I promise you,” the white haired man wheezed, “I’m fine, I must be going.” He huffed, chest rising and falling a bit faster than what was typically deemed healthy. Chrom frowned.

“You’re not, as much as you try to convince yourself of that. You’re running a fever, you’re injured, you can’t walk on your own.” Chrom responded. He was upset, you could hear it in his tone, but he wasn’t necessarily mad at Robin. Just the man’s lack of care for himself.

“Sir.” Robin wheezed again, a smile coming over his face, “You don’t even know me, why do you care?”

“I care about everyone. You’re hurt. It was our carriage that hurt you. It’s my responsibility to see you through to better health.” Chrom said, determination heavy in his words. Robin flushed, Lissa nodding along to Chrom’s words in agreeance.

There was a soft silence in the room, not uncomfortable but merely contemplative. Lissa popped up after a moment, reaching over to grab at one of the bags Frederick had set down. She opened it daintily, peering inside before letting out a soft gasp.

“Chrom! Frederick got orange muffins!” She waved the now partially wrapped muffin in Chrom’s face, the Prince sighing. 

“By the Gods, can’t we just drop that.” He muttered in good humor. Frederick allowed himself a small smile at the jest as Lissa bit into the muffin, humming her approval of its tastes.

Chrom reached over for the other bag on the table, snatching up a canteen as well. He opened the bag, peering in for a moment. He pulled out another muffin, inspecting it briefly before offering it to Robin.

“Eat, you need it.” The prince said gently. Robin’s blush returned hesitantly, slowly grabbing the muffin from Chrom. The Prince moved to help Robin sit up more to eat, placing more pillows behind the injured man.

“You people are far too kind, there’s no need for you to waste food on me.” The man murmured hoarsely before taking a small bite of the baked good. They all paused to watch as Robin chewed, face suddenly scrolling through many confused emotions.

“What is this, exactly?” He asked. Frederick quirked up a confused eyebrow.

“That’s simply a blueberry muffin, sir.” Frederick answered, reaching for Lissa’s bag to grab one for himself.

“Blueberry?” Robin questioned, “I’ve heard of such, but they don’t grow in…” He hesitated. They waited.

“They don’t grow where?” Lissa questioned gently, curiosity bright and evident. The man leaned heavily into the pillows, suddenly looking as if he might fall right back to sleep.

“Nowhere of importance.” He sighed. Lissa leaned back, disappointed, but didn’t press the matter. They watched Robin now nibble on his breakfast, the others taking another bite of their own as they continued to get ready to make their leave for the day.

Frederick finished first, despite being one of the lasts to start his meal. He grabbed the few belongings the royals brought into the small room and took it out to the carriage. 

-

Robin was dozing in and out again by the time Lissa and Chrom were ready to go. Frederick had the carriage ready and Petunia was looking energized enough to make the trip back easily. 

“Robin.” Chrom gently roused, a hand on said man’s shoulder. His eyes had shut, but now they fluttered open weakly. His earlier energy seemed to have been fully sapped from him after eating. 

Robin woke slowly, looking around dazedly. Lissa gave a gentle smile.

“Time to go, we can get you healed up after this journey.” Robin gave a short little half-nod, moving to sit up. Chrom held out his hand for support, readying to swing an arm around the man and support him when he finally stood. Robin’s ankle was still injured, and Chrom didn’t want it to worsen and cause Robin more pain.

He stood shakily, Lissa watching a bit nervously as Chrom looped his arm around the man’s shoulders as planned. The two steadied themselves, Chrom whispering a soft word of praise. They slowly make their way downstairs, Lissa leading. She turned around every now and then to check on them and make sure Robin was still doing alright.

The man was incredibly warm, almost uncomfortably so. His condition deteriorated head-spinningly fast from when they were talking about blueberries in bed. He was panting and his limp was obvious, leaning heavily on Chrom.

Frederick came back in to the lobby, meeting the royals and their companion there. He supported Robin’s other side, giving the innkeeper a farewell and receiving a “safe travels” in return.

Together Frederick and Chrom got Robin situated into the carriage, giving him his own bench to rest on. He sat upright, head lolled a bit as he still panted. Frederick slipped up to the front, giving Petunia a gentle pat before grabbing the reins. Chrom and Lissa sat together on their own side of the carriage, giving Robin plenty of room.

The ride back was stressful to say the least. Town after town, their companion grew weaker and more ill.

“Robin,” Chrom called gently, shifting forward a bit to reach a hand out to the man.

“Why don’t you lay down, rest?” He asked, already placing a careful grip on Robin’s shoulders to help him lean back. The man shook his head, trying to reach up with weak hands and push Chrom off.

“I-I’m fine,” He panted, even as Chrom helped him lay down on the bench of the carriage, “You don’t… don’t need to worry about me.” Robin stammered. Chrom grabbed one of the small pillows of the carriage and laid it under Robin’s head. Lissa placed a soothing hand on his forehead, Robin sighing in relief at the cool touch. She shot Chrom a worried look. 

The carriage pulled to a stop, Frederick leaning down to talk through the small window connecting the coachman and the passengers. 

“Milady, do we need to seek immediate medical attention?” The knight asked. Lissa spent another minute with her hand on Robin’s forehead, shifting it down to feel his pulse as best she could around the chains still on him.

“He’ll make it all the way,” Lissa said, “But it might be a close call.” She met Frederick’s eyes, conveying the urgency of their situation. Frederick gave a small nod, turning to prompt Petunia into a trot again. Robin made a pained noise as Lissa pulled her hand away, half out of it and hopefully on his way to dreamland.

Chrom placed his hand over Robin’s, hoping to be a reassuring touch as the man drifted unconscious.

-

Chrom fretted for the last two hours of their journey. Robin was pale, more so than when they met, and he shivered minutely in his sleep. He never fully woke for the rest of the journey, thankfully, but he would occasionally let out small murmurs of words. Lissa was keeping an eye on his pulse and other important medical attributes. She visibly grew more worried as they neared their destination.

“Chrom,” She said softly, upset, “If this persists, we may have bigger issues on our hands than a fever and sprained ankle.” Chrom grimaced. Their companion was in bad enough shape as is, they didn’t need him having any lasting issues from them not being prepared enough to at least have kept a stave on them for healing. 

“We’ll get him help in time.” He was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin receives the help he needs and withholds full truths from the Exalt.

The minute they got the carriage into the castle’s stables, Chrom was lifting the now fully unconscious man out from the carriage. Robin was in visible pain, shifting uncomfortably in Chrom’s arms.

Frederick was taking a few moments to give Petunia a gentle goodbye before handing her over to the equerry, turning and following his liege as Chrom sped into the castle, Lissa in tow.

They passed all the welcoming servants and nobles wandering about the castle. Their goal was to reach Emmeryn, they couldn’t waste time on empty “hello”s and “welcome back”s. They needed to get the wilting man to a healer. They might not even be able to help at this point.

Chrom moved through the halls, up the staircases, through the doors and archways, until he finally ended up in the main reception room of the Exalt. Someone surely would have seen their carriage arrive and alerted Emmeryn of their return. She should be waiting in the reception room to greet them.

And lo and behold she was, gentle smile on her face morphing to one of sisterly concern as she took in the groups mild distress and the limp body in her baby brothers arms. She moved forward with her usual grace and poise, brow now furrowed.

“Sis!” Lissa called, running up to Emmeryn to give her a bone-crushing hug. The Exalt could tell that her sister was upset, Lissa was a touchy person but this was quite a bit more than normal.

“He needs help.” Chrom said, slowing in front of Emmeryn. She hugged Lissa back, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Emmeryn peered at the man’s pained face, taking in his probable fever. Her stomach churned uneasily at the chains around his neck and wrists.

“Let’s move him to somewhere where we can help him, healers please join us.” She said without a second thought. If Chrom was bringing this stranger straight to Emmeryn herself, then the man was not only trusted but in need of immediate attention.

She turned, leaving to get the man to somewhere he can be properly cared for. She had a servant run off to get him a clean set of clothes, the ones he was in now were horrifically torn, almost unwearable.

They moved into a guest room deeper in the castle, one meant for visiting dukes and nobles. It wasn’t too far from the royal’s own private rooms, if you knew how to get through the maze of castle stairwells and halls. 

Emmeryn stepped into the guest room, lavishly decorated with thin silks and polished wood, gesturing to the bed for Chrom to set their guest down. The prince laid the man down with utmost gentleness, Emmeryn taking note of how carefully he handled the man. 

Emmeryn moved forward, resting a gentle hand on the man’s forehead once Chrom had backed up. The man’s breathing was stuttered and erratic, shifting uncomfortably in his unconsciousness. She felt his temperature, moving her hand down to find a pulse. She furrowed her brow.

“Could I please have someone check his vitals for me?” She called to the small group of healers that accompanied her. She wanted a second opinion to make sure her own readings were accurate. A young girl scurried up, looking nervous. She checked as well, being careful around certain bruising and seeming skittish round the chains. 

She told the Exalt what she found, and Emmeryn thanked her quietly before allowing her to step back to where she had been. Emmeryn turned to her siblings and Frederick.

“How long has he been sick? Injured?” She asked, looking him over. Oh, the poor thing. He reminded her of a bird with a broken wing. The group shared a look amongst each other.

“We’re not sure,” Lissa started, stepping forward, “He was already injured when we found him a day ago, and I assume he has been getting sick for the few days before that.” She shook her head a little, pigtails bouncing. Emmeryn cast a solemn look to the man.

“A stave, please.” She called gently, a separate healer hurrying to grab a high stave from the numerous others lining the wall decoratively and bringing it over to the Exalt. Emmeryn took hold of the magically imbued item, raising her free hand over the man. With a brief utterance, a faint glow came from the orb of the stave, Robin letting out a gentle gasp. The man stilled, no longer shifting in his unconscious state.

Emmeryn let out a soft sigh herself. She reached for the man’s forehead again, looking troubled.

“I eased his suffering, but he isn’t fully healed,” She pulled her hand away, looking upset. “He will have to pull through the last stretch of recovery on his own, but he is already weakened so it will be difficult for him. His illness has lingered for too long for the magic to do much more.” She sat gracefully on the edge of the bed, reaching again for Robin.

She placed a hand on his collarbone, observing the peaking bruise there, before shifting her hand up to his neck. She traced the erratic lines there, looking unbearably upset at this man’s obvious struggle. It was fairly clear that he had been imprisoned in some manner and mistreated. The Exalt was unsure how he had managed to escape, the chain loops still intact were thick, heavy metal.

“We should remove these the next time he wakes.” She said in a soft voice. Emmeryn stood, turning to her brother and sister, Frederick standing further back. 

“And how were you graced with the company of our guest?” She asked, a gentle smile on her face not masking her worry. Chrom tore his gaze from the man for a moment to give his sister his attention. He briefly recounted their meeting. The carriage incident, Lissa trying to take in the man’s condition and him panicking, refusing to answer some questions, his worsening conditions on the last bit of their journey.

Emmeryn patiently took in each word, leading them away from their guest so Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick could all have a moment to calm down from the situation. Frederick may not have shown it, but everything had to have worn him down as well, and Chrom and Lissa were both visibly upset, although in different ways. Lissa seemed more solemn, while Chrom was barely containing anger. He repeatedly told Emmeryn that someone must have hurt their new guest, where else would the chains and his wounded ankle be from?

Emmeryn sat them down in the royal dining hall after Chrom recounted all he could recall, fuming at whoever hurt Robin and at himself for being unable to help more. Emmeryn requested for all their favorites to be prepared for their meal, including Frederick despite his initial hesitance at being included at the table of the royal family. He was like a brother to them, their guide and compass, he deserved to dine alongside them.

They had their meal, unwinding the downtrodden group, Chrom’s anger puttering out and Lissa slowly blooming again. Frederick, acting the same, but shoulders less slouched and face less tense. Emmeryn had called for one of their highest healers, Maribelle, to watch over their guest and send someone to report to Emmeryn if there were any worrying changes in his condition.

The group lounged in the expansive royal study after their meal, Chrom pacing while the rest of the group sat in the plush chairs around the room. There wasn’t much in the way for conversation, Lissa tried to relay some of the fun moments in the village they had visited, but the upset atmosphere offset her normal joyous story-telling. Frederick read a book in his own little corner, Emmeryn entertaining Lissa’s on and off chatter. They sat somewhat quietly as the sun set outside the high windows, not bothering to light the candles in the room until it was absolutely necessary. 

The silence was broken by a guard stepping into the room with a knock.

“The guest has woken up. He is very confused, and would like to speak with you, Prince Chrom.” Chrom’s eyes lit up. Emmeryn stood, Chrom already rushing to the door, Lissa hot on his heels. They darted out of the room, Emmeryn and Frederick taking their time getting to the room. It would be inelegant for the Exalt to be seen dashing around the palace.

They got to the room a bit after Chrom and Lissa barged in. Emmeryn observed Lissa talking to Maribelle, their hands clenched amongst one another, Chrom leaning over their guest and talking softly, blocking the man’s face and muffling whatever words they were saying. Emmeryn assumed Chrom had taken the chance to help prop the guest up on a pile of pillows.

Emmeryn moved to the side of the bed, a bit behind Chrom and to the side. She peered at the man, moving in to hear their conversation better now. It was mostly Chrom talking, repeatedly asking the poor man how he felt how he was doing, overloading him with questions. Emmeryn put a gentle hand on her brother’s shoulder.

Chrom quieted down, backing up a bit from where he was hovering over their guest. Emmeryn turned her attention to the man, taking in his appearance. He was obviously exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, skin unhealthily pale and waxy from the fever. He was breathing a bit heavier than he should have been, sickness taking hold of him. He had white hair, quite an odd color, but who was she to judge with her own pale green and her brothers blue. The man’s eyes were a warm brown, welcoming but with an edge of keen intelligence.

“And what might your name be, sir?” She asked after a moment, keeping her voice low and soothing. He did seem a bit distressed, unsure and confused. She wanted to keep him as calm as possible, hoping her tone would help with that.

“Robin, ma’am.” He croaked out, turning to cough into his elbow for a moment. Chrom tensed beside her. 

“Might I ask where I am? And-And who you all are?” He glanced around the room uncertainly, “This is no home of a commoner or noble.” He commented, almost to himself.

“The Palace of Ylisse, Sir Robin.” Emmeryn answered. The man’s tired eyes flew open, body tensing. His eyes finally flitted to Emmeryn’s forehead, where her mark of the Exalt lie. He sat up fully, jerkily. Chrom reached out to him with a noise of upset. 

“I’m afraid I must see myself out,” Robin exclaimed, trying to shift his legs over the edge of the bed, “Your hospitality is gr-greatly appreciated, Exalt Emmeryn, but I must be going no-“ Before he could finish his words, Chrom grabbed the mans shoulders, pushing him back to lay in the pillows a bit rougher than he probably should have. Robin let out a harsh cough.

“You are not setting foot outside this room until you’re healed Robin.” Chrom said sternly. Robin looked up fearfully. He wheezed unevenly.

“So you know my name?” Emmeryn tried to ease the tension by redirecting the conversation. Chrom let go of Robin, backing up a bit per a tug on his arm by Frederick.

“Of course I do, Exalt. It’s hard to go anywhere and not hear of you.” He bowed his head towards Emmeryn, a shiver running through him. 

“And that makes—Chrom, Lissa, you-“ Robin started, glancing up at the two.

“Are the Prince and Princess, yes.” Chrom finished for him.

“Foolish of me to have not recognized before, I’m sorry to have acted as I have around the Royal Ylissen family before now.”

“Where are you from, Robin? How did you end up in the company of my brother and sister.” Emmeryn moved closer, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. She hoped the casual gesture would put the man more at ease, she could tell there was some secret about him that he wasn’t letting them in on. Why would he have reacted so harshly to hearing he was in the palace if he wasn’t keeping something locked in his chest?

Robin hesitated, not telling them. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, looking ready to bolt again.

“You can tell us Robin,” Lissa piped up from where she was still standing hand in hand with Maribelle, “We won’t scorn you or throw you out because of where you were born or have lived.”

Robin looked a bit soothed by her words, but not quite that he believed them. 

“I am from Plegia, milady.” He bowed his head again, shivering kicking up. Ah, she understands why he was hesitant to say then. They may not be at war as they once had been, but tensions were still high between Plegians and Ylissens. Frederick made a noise of disdain behind Emmeryn. 

“I understand, I hold nothing against you Robin,” The man perked up a bit, “Might I, however, ask what you were doing in Ylisse? It’s not typical for us to cross one another’s borders.” He tensed again.

“I… I wanted to visit your libraries.” He said quietly. She quirked up an eyebrow.

“And why did you want that, Robin?” She asked, voice airy, beginnings of a well-meaning laugh there.

“Plegia has much different literature than Ylisse,” Robin explained, “I merely wanted to read as much as I could.” Emmeryn nodded in understanding. From folklore to battle tactics, their books would differ. Chrom piped up from behind Emmeryn.

“And how in the Halidom did wanting to read end with you this injured Robin? Your story isn’t lining up.” He pushed past Frederick, moving beside the bed next to Emmeryn. 

“I believe that you mean us no harm, but you aren’t telling the full truth, Robin.” Chrom finished, gaze hot. Robin shifted uncomfortably, coughing into his elbow. Emmeryn couldn’t help but agree with her brother. This didn’t quite make sense when considering how beaten he was. There was no reason for a Ylissean to brutalize a common Plegian as Robin had been.

“We only want to help, Robin.” Lissa chimed in, sounding sad. Robin looked her way, eyes shifting between her and Maribelle. He shouldn’t tell, shouldn’t give away his status? It was kept under wraps for a reason. But, if he didn’t answer, they might start considering him a threat. Yet if he did answer truthfully, there was still a chance they could see him as such. So far the Exalt had shown him nothing but kindness. Perhaps she would stay that way if he explained himself. A white lie couldn’t hurt, he didn’t have to give away the full truth, just enough to make the story make sense.

He sighed heavily.

“I am a high ranking individual in Plegian society,” he explained a bit vaguely, “I was given permission to go to Ylisse with a small group of guards to protect me on my journey to learn more. Someone in the castle must be a traitor to Plegia and still have hard feelings over the war, as days after we passed the border, we were ambushed by a group and my guards were killed. The ambushers knew who I was, my status and name, and took me as a captive.”

Robin sighed heavily, sinking back into the pillows behind himself tiredly. He was still wheezing, chest feeling tight and fuzzy. Chrom made a face.

“How did this happen,” Chrom asked, reaching out a hand to grab at Robin’s scarred wrist, “And how did you get away?” Robin cringed at his own injuries. 

“I’d been stuck with my captors for a few days and learned the patterning of them guarding me to keep me from escaping. I have an affinity for magic and tomes, and was able to get my hands on a tome of lightning,” He paused, “I’m not sure which tome it was exactly, but I used the electricity to snap the chains. Unfortunately for me, the electricity ran through the metal and shocked me.” He was getting tired, the strain of his sudden panic of “I need to get out of here” taking its toll on his already exhausted body.

Emmeryn looked troubled, Chrom angry. Frederick was unreadable, Robin assumed he was one of many to still hold a grudge against Plegia. 

“It won’t do at all for my people to treat a Plegian in such a way,” Emmeryn stood, wrapping her arms around herself, “I preach for peace and acceptance, I cannot tell you how troubled I am to hear of your struggle, Robin.” Robin shook his head.

“It’s no fault of yours, Exalt. I understand that one person cannot control the actions and values of thousands.” Emmeryn gave him an appreciative smile. 

“If I may interrupt.” Frederick spoke up, gaze sharp. Emmeryn turned her attention toward the knight.

“Of course, Frederick.” Emmeryn prompted, raising a gentle hand his way.

“Robin,” The man turned his eyes to Robin. Something in his face was intimidating to the injured man. 

“You mentioned that you are a high ranking noble, correct?” Robin nodded wearily, “And you mentioned that someone in the castle must have overheard of your journey here.” Robin’s chest tightened. He’d slipped up uncharacteristically. Frederick must be catching on.

“Exactly what is your position, Robin? And what makes you so special that someone would want to kidnap you?” Frederick asked, stepping forward to be right in front of Robin. Robin swallowed hard.

“My position is just one of a high ranking noble, that is all. We visit the castle of the King often,” He lied straight through his teeth, “And as for why I would be a target, I cannot tell you, I assumed it was just Ylissean’s wanting to somehow impact Plegia negatively.” On top of that not being true in the slightest, he knew why he would be a target, the King was also known amongst his underlings for notoriously not allowing people in the castle unless it was for important meetings. Robin prayed that Frederick didn’t know that. 

Frederick narrowed his eyes, leaning back. 

“Exalt,” he turned to Emmeryn, “If I may speak to you in private.” Emmeryn nodded, stepping out into the hall. Frederick shot Robin a look before turning to follow her.

Robin was sweating bullets. A cough racked his body.

“You’re not getting more sick on us, are you Robin?” Lissa asked, coming over to his bed side and feeling his forehead. She acted as if the air of the room wasn’t tense. Maribelle tip toed over to feel his forehead as well. 

“You should relax Robin, Frederick is just a stuck up, no need to worry about him.” Chrom said. “You haven’t harmed us yet, I think if you were some big bad Plegian here to hurt us, you would have done so already.” Robin gave the man a grateful smile. 

“Thank you Prince Chrom.” He said softly. Chrom scrunched up his nose. 

“None of that now! Don’t start acting differently on me just because I’m a Prince.” He scolded with almost a teasing lilt. Robin scoffed at him. 

“I’m merely being courteous, your highness.” Robin tipped his head in a pseudo bow, Lissa giggling at him. Chrom rolled his eyes, moving forward to sit on the side of the bed, taking Emmeryn’s place to keep up the chit chat.

-

“Lady Emmeryn, I don’t think he is exactly who he says he is.” Frederick starts. Emmeryn tilts her head.

“Frederick, he has shown no reason to lie to us, aside from fearing our reaction upon revealing he is Plegian.” Frederick shook his head, posture stiff.

“Milady, are you aware of King Validar of Plegia’s supposed heir?” Frederick asked.

“The secretive heir is what I assume you are referencing, Frederick?” She asked, lifting a delicate brow.

Frederick nodded.

“And you are aware of the rumors, almost folklore, around the child?” Frederick pried on.

“Well of course,” She gave a curious smile, “Stolen from the home by the mother, supposedly brought back to the palace after the King searched for ages, almost years.” Frederick nodded.

“And you are aware of the rumors about their appearance?” 

Emmeryn paused.

“I’m afraid you will have to refresh me, Frederick.”

Frederick raised his right hand, tapping the top of it. Emmeryn’s eyes widened a bit.

“The mark,” She said, “The child is said to bear the mark Grima, how could I forget.” She smiled a bit. Frederick returned the smile, unable to help himself from being infected by the Exalt’s calm, kind demeanor. 

“Precisely, Lady Emmeryn. And our “high ranking noble” of a guest, having claimed to be in the castle when King Validar is too busy closing the gates to protect his heir, covers his right hand despite his glove being torn beyond being helpful.” Emmeryn furrowed her brow.

“Frederick, are you claiming that our guest is the secretive heir to the Plegian throne? That is quite a serious claim.” 

“Not claiming, but it’s a guess. He is acting off, I may not know him well but fidgeting is easy to spot,” Frederick turned his head away, “I merely want to know who he truly is, I wouldn’t forgive myself if he became a threat to you or your siblings.” Emmeryn’s lips upturned fondly.

“Ever-loyal, Frederick. I appreciate your worry,” She turned back to the closed doors of the room. “We will request he change out of his torn clothes, see if he removes the glove or not. From there we can figure out if action needs to be taken.” She stated. Frederick nodded.  
“We can discuss more later, Frederick, relax for a bit.” The knight merely gave a smile in return. They stepped through the doorway.

-

Robin and Chrom turned their eyes to the door as it swung open, Emmeryn wearing her ever-present calm expression and Frederick looking slightly more at ease. 

“Sir Robin, how about we get you out of those clothes? I have a lovely pair of warm pajamas here for you, and my seamstresses can see what they can do about saving your current garments.” Emmeryn offered, gesturing to a pair of clothes on a chair along the wall. 

“Hey Emm, shouldn’t we work on the chains first?” Lissa asks. 

“Oh but of course, how could I have forgotten about those,” She laughed gently. Chrom called a servant to fetch some of the Shepherds to help remove the chains. Emmeryn kept up small chatter with Lissa and Maribelle. Robin looked on the verge of sleep now that Chrom had stopped entertaining him. The Prince kept a hand on the man’s own hand.

A man with spiky hair entered the room loudly, alongside an older man with a heavy accent. Chrom stood up upon seeing them, exchanging greetings as best he could with the rowdy men. 

Vaike and Gregor, as they were introduced to a half asleep Robin, worked together to pry the chains off with brute force. Chrom had to admit he was impressed. He took pride in the Shepherds, but had no idea that the two had that much strength between them. They broke the chains, pulling them off of Robin. The skin underneath was just as scarred, if not moreso. Lissa held tighter to Maribelle. 

Chrom thanked the Shepherds, Robin more awake now, and they left the room as loudly as they came. Emmeryn let out a soft laugh.

“Now, how about that change of clothes.” She asked gently.

Robin shifted on the bed for a moment, enjoying the idea of getting into some more comfortable clothes, but knowing he didn’t have the strength to get up.

“Exalt, I’m afraid I can’t stand properly at the moment.” Robin said with a flush.

“Chrom, would you be so kind as to help our guest?” Emmeryn asked without a second of hesitation, turning to her brother.

Chrom whipped towards her so fast Robin heard his neck crack. 

“Why me?!” He asked incredulously. Emmeryn hummed.

“Well, you brought the man into the castle and have been watching over him, why don’t you keep up that trend and help him change? I don’t see what the big issue is.” She smiled at him, eyes glinting. Yes, this was a serious situation, as she wanted the man to be comfortable and wanted to know if he was indeed the mysterious heir, but she was allowed to have a little fun teasing her smitten brother.

Chrom made a distressed expression, cheeks heated just enough for Emmeryn to notice. 

“Fine, I will help, as long as that is alright with you Robin.” Chrom said, turning back to Robin. The man had a visible flush of his own.

“Ah, I uh- I suppose it is fine,” he let out a small laugh, cough picking up at the end, “There aren’t many other options, are there.” Chrom huffed, standing up. 

“Alright, out! The lot of you better scurry along so I can get Robin comfortable.”

“Oh, Chrom, why not help robin to a bath while you’re at it? I’m sure he would appreciate it.” Maribelle piped up as she left the room. Chrom’s eye twitched. He had forgotten she was there, honestly, and now wished it had stayed that way.

“Oh that is a wonderful idea Maribelle!” Lissa joined in, looping an arm in Maribelle’s, “A nice bath can soothe anyone’s aches and pains.” She nodded to herself. Chrom glared daggers at her. 

Robin laughed nervously behind Chrom. 

Emmeryn bid her farewell, telling the Chrom to fetch her when they were finished. 

Chrom turned to Robin, rubbing at the back of his neck for a moment.

“Well, let’s get you cleaned up and comfortable, Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Of Royal Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom lets Robin rest and talks with Emmeryn about Plegian royalty.

With some struggling, hopping around, and smartly avoided eyes, Chrom helped Robin into the bath in the adjoining room. Robin thanked Chrom kindly, and Chrom left the man to soak in the tub until he was called back. 

Robin drained the bath himself, drying himself off with a towel and doing the best to dress himself before he needed Chrom’s help getting back to the bed. His legs were unbearably shaky on top of his hurt ankle. Chrom was unendingly careful with him for which he was grateful.

Robin was absolutely exhausted by the time he made it back to the bed. If he wanted to get better he couldn’t allow himself to get stressed, he had to relax and rest.

“Oh? You put that back on?” Chrom pointed to Robin’s glove covered hand. “Would you like me to take it off for you?” He asked, reaching out. Robin pulled his hand back quickly.

“Ah! N-No that’s alright,” He stuttered. Chrom looked at him oddly.

“I have some… marring that I would prefer to keep covered.” Robin explained, sinking into the bed tiredly. Chrom nodded.

“I understand, I could get you a new glove tomorrow if you’d like?” He offered. He was blowing out the candles around the room, letting Robin settle in for sleep. 

“I would appreciate that, Prince Chrom.” Robin hummed, burying himself into the covers. Chrom flashed him a surprisingly charming smile. 

“That’s just Chrom to you, Robin.” He said with a teasing lilt. He moved towards the door, blowing out the final candle. 

“Rest well, Robin, see you in the morning.” Chrom stepped out into the hall, closing the door. A small, “thank you” slipped out from Robin before the door shut all the way. Chrom stood there in the hall for a moment. He really liked Robin. He would make a great… friend? Yeah, friend.

Chrom turned on his heel, heading down to tell Emmeryn that they were finished, as she had asked. He paced down the hall, not finding her in the dining hall or library. He checked the study, no sign. Finally he made his way down to her private quarters.

He knocked on the door, Frederick opening it up.

“Lord Chrom, we were waiting for you.” He stepped to the side, allowing Chrom in. Emmeryn sat in a plush chair near her fireplace, teacup in her lap. Her headdress was off, hair laying neatly over her shoulders and nightgown. 

“We’re finished, Emm,” Chrom walked over to his sister, “Robin is asleep now, he needs his rest.” Emmeryn nodded her agreeance.

“Was there anything off about him, Chrom?” Frederick asked, making his way over to the chair adjacent to Emmeryn, an abandoned teacup on the small table next to it. “Any unnatural scars or markings?” Frederick seated himself. Chrom gave the man a strange look.

“Uh? Not that I saw,” Chrom paused, “Although he mentioned some sort of mark on his hand, he didn’t want to take his glove off.” Chrom shrugged. It wasn’t really any of his business, why would it be Frederick’s?

Frederick shared a look with Emmeryn.

“Brother,” Emmeryn started, “We believe your friend might be a royal.” She said, taking a sip of her tea. Chrom gawked at her. 

“What? A royal? From where? He said he was a high ranking noble, not a royal.” Chrom exclaimed, voice rising a bit. Emmeryn raised a hand, a signal for “calm down.”

“Chrom, you know the rumors of the Plegian heir, right?” She asked calmly.

“Of course I do, everyone does.” He exclaimed, still a little heated by the accusations towards his friend. Emmeryn hummed.

“And you are aware of the rumor of some special mark the child might bear?” Frederick inquired. Chrom took a moment to think. He never really delved into the going ons or history of other countries like his sister and retainer did. He was an army-based man, not politics. 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” Chrom admitted, sighing. 

“It’s said they bear the brand of Grima on their right hand.” Frederick filled in. Chrom stood dumbly. 

“So you think, under that glove, Robin is hiding…?” Chrom drifted off. 

“The brand of Grima, yes. As you and I carry a brand of Naga.” Her eye’s flitted over to Chrom’s shoulder. Chrom looked a bit star struck. The heir of Plegia was more of a legend than an actual person. If you heard about them it was in the same way someone would say they saw a unicorn in the woods. 

“Wait, Emmeryn, what does this matter to us?” Chrom asked, “Why should we care that he is the Prince, we have treated him well and would continue to do so no matter what his status.” Chrom tensed again. 

“Well, we could perhaps get him to argue for a treaty between our kingdoms,” Frederick piped up, “We may no longer be at war, but we never fully settled for peace between the two. Plegia is still a threat to us,” He took a sip of his own tea, “We may be able to use Robin to bridge the gap between us.” Chrom’s eyes narrowed.

“You speak of him as if he is now only a pawn to you.” Frederick said nothing. 

“Chrom,” Emmeryn joined in, “I wish no harm to our friend, he is our guest, I plan to treat him with the utmost kindness no matter what.” She paused.

“I don’t plan to force him into helping debate a treaty for us, I only hope that our hospitality and a hope for peace between our kingdoms will be enough for him.” She said. Chrom relaxed a bit. 

“And if he doesn’t want to help, if he just wants to go home?” Chrom asked. Emmeryn’s eyes were gentle.

“He is free to go, but always welcome back. I would hope he would allow us to send a small group to escort him home safely as well.” Chrom relaxed. Of course he could trust his sister, she would never wish any harm to anyone. Chrom turned to Frederick, looking accusatory. Frederick sighed.

“My disliking for plegians is not something I will pretend is nonexistent, but it is only because I worry they will come for the people of Ylisse one day,” Frederick paused, “Perhaps Robin can help me change that view.” Chrom watched him. He didn’t appreciate his intolerance with Plegians, never understood it himself. But he wasn’t going to argue with the man. 

“I’m going to my quarters.” Chrom turned to leave. 

“Goodnight, Chrom,” Emmeryn said kindly, “Would you be willing to help Robin to breakfast? Or wake him? I’m sure he would appreciate your company.” She called as he opened the door. 

“Of course, sleep well Emm, Frederick.” He stepped out of the room, making his way down the hall.

He entered his room, changing into night clothes and slipping into his bed, sheets soft and pillow welcoming. A Prince, huh? What a strange man. And for the King to keep him such a mystery, a secret. How odd. 

Chrom slipped into sleep, dreams filled with travels across a vast land, companionable banter, and hair as white as the snow falling outside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I try to write a few chapters ahead before posting so I can keep things coherent.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	5. Marred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin attends breakfast with the royal family and undergoes stress.

Chrom woke up with a yawn, stretching out. He scratched the back of his head. Looked out the window… It was quite bright out, what a nice day…

A bird chirped its way past. Perhaps a sparrow, or a robin…

Oh! Oh, he had to go wake Robin! 

Chrom scurried up out of bed, excited to go see the castle’s guest. He dressed himself in his intricate outfit, looping his many belts over himself. He haphazardly made his bed up, knowing a servant would later come in and tidy it up for him. He paused, setting a handful of coins on his bedside table for them. Then he made his way out of his room.

Down the hall, down the short staircase, around the corner, past the window looking out to the courtyard, and he was right up by Robin’s door. There was a pair of clothes sitting outside the door. Chrom picked them up, checking them over. Emmeryn must have sent Robin some new clothes since his were practically ruined when he arrived.

Chrom paused for a moment, brushing his hair into place, making sure his clothes were straight and he hadn’t messed up anything. 

He knocked gently on the door. There was a small murmur. Chrom paused. Should he? Should he go in or…? 

Chrom opened the door. It was fairly dark inside, the curtains closed, short streams of light peering through. Robin was burrowed in his pillows and blankets. Chrom went over and opened the curtains before coming over to Robin.

“Robin.” Chrom said quietly, reaching a hand out to grab at what he believed to be a shoulder under the pile covers. Robin murmured something again, shifting. 

“Robin… wake up, we’ve got breakfast waiting for us.” Chrom prompted. Robin roused, shaggy head of white hair popping out from under the pile with a groggy look.

“Blueberry muffins?” He half slurred. Chrom let out a soft laugh.

“I can’t promise it, but maybe there will be some blueberry muffins.” Chrom said. Robin pulled himself out from under the covers, stretching his arms out with a few muffled pops. Chrom held out the clothes to Robin.

“These were outside, I’m guessing Emm sent them for you.” He said. Robin took them from him, unfolding the clothes to look at them. A tank top, and baggy pair of pants. Chrom might have seen the common clothes as an insult if he didn’t know that the Exalt was just trying to make Robin more comfortable by offering him clothes like the ones he showed up in. Robin hummed gratefully.

He shoved off his top, changing into the new one. Chrom may have helped him yesterday, but he whipped his head away from looking towards the man so fast he heard a few muffled pops himself. He heard a bit more shifting, some clothes rustling, and then Robin let out a pleased hum. A man of few words this morning.

Robin scooted to the edge of the bed, tentatively standing. He winced as he put more pressure on his injured ankle, but seemed surprised that he could stand at all.

“Ah, I assume I was healed a bit while unconcious?” Robin asked, still testing his footing, “It’s still a bit sore…” He muttered to himself. Chrom wrapped an arm around his waist to help support him.

“Yeah, Emm healed you when you got here. Still sick and injured though, it couldn’t patch up everything since you’ve been battered for a while.” Chrom said, helping Robin take a few steps forward.

“I appreciate the help, all of your generosity and kindness is a bit surreal.” Robin said, turning warm brown eyes up to Chrom. Chrom smiled back.

“Of course, what Prince would I be to turn away a kind stranger in need.” Chrom replied, returning Robin’s warmth. The man smiled before turning back to focus on moving his feet and taking steps.

Chrom helped Robin slip into a pair of boots sat up against the wall, and the two made their way to breakfast. Chrom was glad Robin’s ankle was doing so much better. Hopefully he’d be able to start healing even more.

They arrived in the dining hall, Frederick, Lissa, and of course the Exalt herself all waiting for them. They sat at the end of the long dining table, Emmeryn at the head and Frederick and Lissa on either side. Lissa perked up, turning away from the conversation to wave at the two. 

“Robin!” She patted the seat beside herself excitedly. Robin smiled, taking the seat. Chrom sat next to him. 

There was a spread of breakfast food along the table, moreso than normal. Emmeryn must’ve told the chefs that they had a guest. There were pastries, meats, cheeses, varying types of eggs, and fruit. Robin eyed the muffins. 

“Thank you for joining us Robin, you’re looking better already.” Emmeryn commented with a grateful look. She had worried about the man.

“It’s only thanks to your care, Exalt.” Robin said politely. Lissa sighed. 

“Yeah yeah formalities and greetings, let’s eat!” She reached out for the pastries, grabbing as many as she could to pile on her plate. Emmeryn let out an airy laugh, Frederick shaking his head disapprovingly even as he reached out to pile food onto his own plate. Robin gave a smile of his own, Lissa’s positive nature infectious. 

Robin continued to eye the muffins, scanning them, until Frederick grabbed one in particular and handed it to him.

“This is what you’re after, is it not?” Frederick asked. Robin took a small bite of it, then lit up. 

“Ah, yes! Thank you Frederick.” Robin dug into the muffin. Lissa grabbed another and slipped it on the man’s plate. 

The group ate, small flows of conversation coming and going, mostly started by Lissa. Emmeryn took a sip of her drink.

“Robin, I have to wonder, how do you speak our language so well?” Emmeryn asked, “You’re perfectly fluent, I don’t catch a hint of a Plegian accent coming through.” Lissa turned to Robin excitedly.

“Hey she’s right! I forgot, you’re Plegian! How do you speak Ylissean so well.” She leaned into Robin’s space. 

“Well, I am a noble, I have to be knowledgeable and able to interact with many.” Robin responded, reaching for the muffin Lissa placed on his plate after finishing the blueberry. He took a bite of it, pulling back to inspect it as he chewed. Ah, Lissa had given him a pomegranate muffin. 

Frederick joined in the conversation. 

“How odd,” He started, watching Lissa shove a pastry in her mouth, “It’s not common for mere nobles to learn many languages. Do you speak Feroxian as well?” Robin swallowed the muffin bite with some struggle.

“Ah, well enough. I could hold a find conversation,” He shifted, “It’s common for nobles of Plegia to learn languages.” He lied. Frederick turned his eyes to the Plegian.

“For what purpose? Your country does not interact politically with others, and I’m fairly certain that in the history of Plegia, it’s only the royals that interact,” Frederick leaned forward, looking unbothered, if not bored, “Even in Ylisse, the nobles aren’t required to learn foreign languages. They merely offer ideas and suggestions for the royal family.”

Robin hesitated.

“I’m not sure what to tell you Frederick…” Robin said. He sat his muffin down. There was a lull in any sort of talk. Robin looked lost in thought.

“Robin?” Emmeryn called. The man jumped.

“Yes, Exalt?” He asked. He felt like he was stepping into a trap. 

“You kept your glove on,” She said softly, “Robin, it’s quite torn, would you mind taking it off? It won’t serve you any purpose now.” She said. Chrom forgot his offer to bring Robin a new glove this morning. He didn’t say anything, even as Robin glanced towards him nervously.

“I’m quite alright, Exalt, thank you.” He said. 

“Do you have something to hide, Robin?” Frederick asked, leaning forward in his seat, ready to stand, “A secret is a threat, to a retainer of royalty.” He said, gaze heavy and sharp. Lissa let out a sharp “Frederick!” at the words, finally feeling as if they were crossing a line with their questioning. 

She must not know of their plan, suspicions of his lineage, Chrom thought.

“I mean no harm to you or the royal family.” Robin said, feeling affronted. He understood the knight’s worry, but had Robin not proven that he would do them no harm by now? Frederick stood. 

“Then bare your hand.” 

“My hand should be of no concern to you.” Robin returned the sharp glare now, leaning back in his chair. Unfortunately, Robin couldn’t back has returned aggression. Not physically.

Frederick reached out faster than Robin could move away, wrapping an armored glove roughly around the Plegian’s wrist, yanking him forward. Robin tried to pull back, a panicked gasp escaping him as Frederick’s grip only tightened. Frederick aggressively pulled off Robin’s glove with his free hand, baring his marked skin.

Robin desperately tried to pull away. His ankle throbbed.

Chrom was out of his seat, shouting at Frederick for his use of force, trying to pry his hand off of Robin. Emmeryn was telling Frederick to stand down, Lissa looking overwhelmed by the situation.

Robin could have cried at seeing his own marred skin, if not for how much adrenaline was running through his system at the scuffle. Frederick was practically snarling at him, completely different from the knight that had given him a muffin when he first arrived that morning. Lissa let out a soft sound at seeing the brand, Chrom too shocked to focused on Frederick to react to the brand. Emmeryn did nothing, still attempting to get Frederick to back down. 

“Frederick, let him go. I don’t want to have to pull status on you.” She said, the words finally seeming to get through to him. He let go faster than a snake striking. Robin pulled his hands inwards, as if hurt. He cowered. Frederick looked from Robin to Chrom, from Lissa to Emmeryn. He dropped his head towards Emmeryn.

“Apologies Exalt, I’m not sure what came over me.” He said. Emmeryn placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We will deal with that later,” She said, not forgiving him for attacking a guest but not wanting to deal with that at the moment. That wasn’t her current priority.

She turned to Robin, trying to be as calm as possible.

“Are you alright?” She asked, keeping her voice hushed. Robin breathed heavily, seeming to struggle with the ragged breaths. He tried to back up, having been pulled out of his chair, but ran into the furniture as he moved. His head whipped back to look at the obstruction before turning back to Emmeryn. He nodded.

“May I see?” She asked, reaching out her hand, palm upwards. Robin’s eyes flicked between her palm and her eyes. They already knew, Frederick ratted him out. They knew, what did he care now. His vision swam.

Robin fell back into his chair limply, Lissa reaching out to try and ease the landing. He panted, feeling ill. Chrom kneeled in front of Robin, calling his name gentle as the Plegian’s vision cleared up. He had a cool hand against Robin’s heated cheek. Robin leaned into the touch. His arms trembled from where they were tucked against his chest.

“Chrom, get him back to his room,” Emmeryn said, tone serious, “We can talk over his hand later, he isn’t doing well.” She waited until Chrom had Robin in her arms to make her way back to Robin’s room. Chrom took note of the tremor throughout Robin’s body.

Emmeryn tidied up the bed for a moment before allowing Chrom to lay the man down, propping him up on a few pillows. He wasn’t quite as out of it now, coming back to himself. Lissa came down the hall, Frederick following stoically behind. He didn’t enter the room, choosing to stand outside.

Robin blinked a few times. He let out a breathy “Chrom,” head lulling to the side to search the Prince out.

“Right here,” Chrom said, sliding onto the bed to sit next to Robin. Lissa grabbed a stave from the wall, knowing it was a futile idea but hoping maybe it could help. She held her hand over Robin, the orb of the stave glowing. Robin let out a relieved groan, body relaxing into the pillows. He was still panting, but it seemed as if the stave actually helped.

The room was quiet.

“Robin.” Emmeryn tried again. The man turned his gaze to her tiredly. He glanced up to Chrom. He held out his hand dejectedly. Emmeryn took it in her own.

The mark on his hand was stretched and disfigured from his growth over the years. It looked like someone had dug into the shapes of a brand such as hers with a burning jagged knife and hadn’t let it heal properly, overlapping with the birthmark. It was a stunning purple, mysterious and dangerous even through its marring. 

Emmeryn ran a pale hand over the dark brand. She placed a kiss against the warped skin, then pressed the brand of six glaring eyes to her forehead. 

She moved to look at Robin, bowing deeply, hand held delicately in her own.

“Wonderful to meet you, Prince of Plegia.” She said, giving him the respect deserving of someone his rank. He gave her a bitter smile.

“And you, Exalt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have more plans but I'm not sure how much farther I'll take this. We'll see what happens, I rarely plan out the whole story when I start. I just wing it.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, it motivates me to continue writing.


	6. Curse, Unlike Your Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeryn talks with Frederick and Robin explains his roots to Chrom.

Robin slept the day away, utterly exhausted from the strain of his secret being unveiled. Emmeryn let the man rest. She knew what she wanted to, there was no point in her harassing the poor Prince. She could ask questions and discuss a treaty when he was ready.

Chrom asked to stay in the room with Robin, watch over him. Lissa did the same, wanting to keep her brother company and keep an eye on Robin. Emmeryn sent Maribelle up as well, in case medical attention was needed. Lissa was a fantastic cleric, but a helping hand was always welcome.

Emmeryn had to deal with Frederick’s outburst now that Robin was resting and settled. She invited him to tea in the study, a few hours after the incident to let him cool off. He sat stiffly across from her.

“Milady,” He started, “Words cannot express the regret I feel from my actions. Not only was my attack unwarranted and unnecessary, but I could have hurt a guest of the castle,” Frederick broke eye contact. 

“And I have no doubt embarrassed you. It is unfit for a retainer to act so hot-headedly.” 

Emmeryn let the man’s words sink in for a moment.

“I don’t approve of your actions, and I do agree it was hot-headed of you,” She said, taking a sip of her tea, “But I will not scorn you for your actions. I understand you merely want to protect my family. It was out of character for you to react physically, and I understand that this is a strange situation. But please, give your apologies to Robin.” She said. 

She wasn’t going to punish him, not physically at least. She knew her disapproval was enough for him. Frederick nodded. 

“Of course, milady. He deserves nothing less after what I put him through.” 

“Thank you Frederick, you are free to leave.” She said gently. 

Frederick stood, bowed deeply with a “thank you, Exalt” and left the room. 

Emmeryn finished her tea in silence. The guest of her castle was the Plegian heir himself. She prayed discussion of a treaty would be welcome by him.

-

Robin rested for most of the day, completely knocked out. Lissa and Chrom exchanged hushed conversation with each other. Maribelle would join in here and there, but mostly just gazed out the tall windows at the snow-covered garden below.

When Robin did wake, it was with a groan. He shifted around, turning onto his side to face the three by his bedside. Lissa gave a strained smile.

“Heya sleepyhead,” She said, leaning towards him. “How ya feelin?” She asked. Robin blinked a few times.

“Alright. Tired.” He said simply, voice scratchy. He looked himself over. The Plegian took in his brand with a grimace.

“Chrom, could I get a new glove?” He asked, eyes watery. Lissa lit up.

“Oh! I’ll get you one!” She hopped up out of her chair. 

“C’mon Maribelle, let’s go together.” She grabbed her friends’ arm, tugging her out of the room. Maribelle went with little more than a scoff. Robin let out a well-meaning sigh at the two.

“At least someone’s spirits are up.” He huffed out. Chrom gave him a worried look.

“Robin…” The Plegian looked up, eyes tired.

“I’m so sorry about what happened to you today.” Chrom spoke. Robin furrowed his brow.

“It’s no fault of yours,” He said, voice cracking. The man cleared his throat. 

“I wish it hadn’t happened that way, or at all really, but we can’t go back and change it. I’m alright, just anxious.” Robin said. He sat up a bit more in bed, placing a hand over one of Chrom’s clenched fists. Chom turned an incredulous stare to Robin.

“He assaulted you! Over something that isn’t any of our business, and something you clearly didn’t want known.” Chrom growled out. Robin frowned.

“It is your business. We are both heirs to rivaling kingdoms and have never met until now. It had to happen eventually, one way or another the secret would have been unveiled.” Chrom opened his fist, cradling Robin’s marred hand. They shared a steady gaze.

“Why keep yourself and status a secret to start with?” Chrom asked, voice hushed. Robin winced at the question, almost pulling his hand from Chrom’s. 

“I… I’m not sure if it’s my place to tell.” Robin muttered. Chrom held tighter to his hand.

“We’re talking about you here. If it’s about you, you can speak it as you please.” Robin held his gaze. Sighed, tension leaving his body.

“I was born with my mark, as you with yours,” Robin nodded to Chrom’s shoulder, “But my mark is not common among the royals, and it makes me… It allows me to be…” Robin struggled. He didn’t want to say it, it made him sick to know what he would have become if his life had continued down a dark path.

“It’s more of a curse rather than a blessing,” Robin summarized, “My mother saw it as something positive. She stole me away from the castle as a baby without my father knowing, and virtually held me captive for many years of my young life.”

“My mother sought to use me for something horrible, but I wasn’t of the right age, so she waited. To try and speed up the process, she carved into my brand,” Robin pulled his hand from Chrom, running his fingers over his scar hesitantly, “As well as other things…” He added shakily, almost to himself, before continuing with “Gods know why she thought that would help, but she did.”

“My father was able to find me when I was around five or six. He brought me back to the castle, caught me up in the schooling I missed, taught me to defend myself, and kept me a secret from the people of Plegia for my own safety.”

“My mother was not alone in her beliefs of what my brand meant, and my father feared that other people would come for me, perhaps cause me more harm. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to find me a second time.” Robin pulled his hand to his chest.

Chrom frowned deeply.

“You’ve been through much,” Chrom grazed his finger tips along his own brand, “I’m sorry a mere mark of the skin caused you so much trauma. What happened to her? Your mother.” Robin gave a bitter smile.

“I’ve blocked out much of my young life, I barely recall my mother despite spending fundamental years with her alone.” He hummed. “But when I was found, my mother wasn’t well. They tried to recuperate her to the castle lifestyle, try to get her to push away what she believed I could be.” Robin sighed.

“She didn’t adjust well. Father found her dead a mere few weeks after returning us to the castle from a self-inflicted wound,” He paused again. 

“She wasn’t well.” Robin murmured softly. They sat in silence. 

“But I’m okay, father is okay,” Robin continued, trying to bring the mood around with, “Even if he is everlastingly grumpy.” 

Chrom let out a laugh.

“So even those close to him see that he is an angry man.” Chrom commented lightheartedly. Robin laughed.

“He sure seems it, huh,” Robin said softly, “He does care deeply for his people and loved ones, but he masks it with a cold stare.” There was no negativity in his tone, merely a statement. 

“Hey, shouldn’t Lissa be back by now?” Robin asked. Right on cue, Lissa and Maribelle burst into the room, set of gloves in Maribelle’s hands. 

“We’re back! We had a hard time finding a pair we thought you’d like, Robin.” Lissa said as Maribelle presented the gloves to him. 

“And a pair that wasn’t horrendously out of fashion.” Maribelle scoffed, watching Robin observe the gloves.

He slipped them on, flexing his hands.

“These are wonderful, thank you both.” Robin smiled, looking more comfortable than when the brand had been out in the open. 

The group slipped into comfortable conversation, ignoring the elephant in the room. Acting normal for Robin’s sake.


	7. From Royal to Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin forgives, and a letter is sent.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting the group’s chatter. They all paused, turning to the sound. The door opened slowly. Frederick stepped in.

“Robin, a word?” He asked. His expression and tone the same as always, but his body language was tense. Lissa stood, Maribelle following. 

“We’ll give you two some privacy,” Lissa said, slowing as she passed Frederick. “Be nice,” she whispered to the knight, slipping out of the room with Maribelle in tow. Chrom also stood, albeit far more unwillingly than Lissa. He gave Frederick a hard stare before taking his leave as well. 

The door shut behind Frederick. Robin shifted uncomfortably, weight of his new glove sitting heavy in the knight’s presence.

“Prince Robin,” Frederick started, stepping forward and bowing his head.

“My actions towards you were uncalled for, unnecessary, and frankly uncouth. Whether you were a Prince or not, you are undeserving of such treatment, especially after how much you had already been through.” Robin relaxed minutely at the apology.

“Frederick, I appreciate your apology. I understand your need to protect the royal family,” Robin paused, “I will not, however, pretend that it doesn’t hurt that you had shown me nothing but kindness, and turned on me so fast.” Frederick let out a heavy sigh.

“That is fully understandable, Prince Robin. It was unkind and ungentlemanly of me to behave in such a way. I pray you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I understand now that you truly mean no harm to us.” Robin gave a small smile. He was a smart man, Frederick wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

“Of course, all is forgiven.” Frederick returned a grateful smile. 

“How are you feeling, Prince Robin.” He asked politely after a lull. Robin responded, falling into a conversation.

-

They let Robin rest for a few days after the incident of his secret being unveiled. They brought him food, letting him rest his ankle. Maribelle and Lissa would check up on him and his recovery. Chrom would keep him company for hours at a time, and even stayed in his room overnight, sleeping on the floor despite Robin’s protest and the large bed.

When Robin was finally well enough to walk on his own, Emmeryn knew it was time to bring up the prospect of a treaty. She called the man to the study, Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa joining as well. Of course, Robin and Chrom came attached at the hip. They were practically inseparable now. Emmeryn smiled to herself at their closeness.

She welcomed Robin to the study warmly, offering him a chair as everyone settled somewhere. Emmeryn sat across from Robin, Frederick to one side and Lissa to the other. Chrom sat between Frederick and Robin. 

Emmeryn offered the group tea, a maid hurrying in to nervously poor some for the Exalt and her entourage. They thanked the maid kindly, and she hurried away with a blush.

“So Robin,” Emmeryn started, holding her cup of tea in her lap, “You seem to be recovering well, I’m grateful to see you doing better.”

“I am much better, thanks to your hospitality and care.” Robin replied, eyes warm and kind. There was a stiff nervousness to his posture despite his calm tone. 

“Fret not, Robin,” Emmeryn said, gesturing to Robin’s rigidity, “We merely would like to discuss a political matter with you, Royal to Royal.” Emmeryn said. Robin relaxed minutely, looking curious. Robin gestured for her to continue.

“We would like to discuss a treaty between our kingdoms,” Emmeryn started, “While we are no longer at war with one another, our countries never settled any sort of promise to fight no more, or to be cordial with one another,” She turned her steady gaze to Robin, “I am sure that we can all agree that a war is nothing we need at the moment, and perhaps our people will be more inclined to be kind to one another if there is something in place to keep conflict out. We could even open trade with one another.” Robin took her words in, not disagreeing, but thinking. 

“Exalt, I also find the idea of a treaty to be fruitful to both our kingdoms,” He started, “But I, as a Prince, merely have say in the matter, not final choice. Without the King, I can make no arrangements with you.” Chrom turned to Robin, taking in his regal tone when speaking with the Exalt. He was quite the man, smart, humorous, and professional when needed. Not to mention he can supposedly handle a tome.

Emmeryn nodded in understanding, looking a bit downtrodden but nonetheless professional as well.

“I myself have brought the idea up to him before, but without prompting from the other party, he is unwilling to consider it,” Robin pauses, pondering something, “I probably should not say this, but the King is still quite bitter towards Ylisse. Cordial enough, but bitter. He believes a treaty should be made only by you prompting it, seeing it as an apology of sorts.” 

“I can understand where he is coming from,” Emmeryn said, nodding, “Our kingdom engaged in senseless violence towards yours.” She pondered as well, “My father was a poor ruler, and his totem is one I bear with a changed flame. I wish for nothing but peace between us, and mourn that my father killed so senselessly, with no reason.” She opened up. 

The other three in the room were a bit surprised by her omission. They all knew of her troubles in taking the throne, fear of becoming like their father before them. They never expected her to express such worry with a fellow Royal from a neighboring kingdom.

“Your openness is appreciated, Exalt,” Robin went on, looking touched by her words. He must have felt a similar way about the violence; needless and unprompted, tragic to his people. “Perhaps…” Robin started. He looked a bit troubled as he considered his next words. 

“Perhaps, we could persuade the King to sign a treaty.” Robin said, taking in the groups reaction. Chrom and Lissa looked surprised, Frederick was stoic as always, and Emmeryn had a delicate brow raised, interested. The gleam in her eyes gave way to her excitement at the prospect.

“And how would we do that, Prince Robin?” Frederick finally piped up. 

“Journey to Plegia, speak with the King ourselves. Perhaps send a letter first to express that you are seeking his audience.” Robin offered. Emmeryn contemplated. 

“I must say,” She started, leaning forward with a soft smile, “I have always desired to see your kingdom. Do you believe the King would be open to such?” 

“You saved my life,” Robin started, “He may be outwardly cold, but I’m sure he will feel as if he owes you, I am his only son, after all. I’m sure he would be willing to hear you out at the very least.” Robin said.

“Let’s start on that letter then,” Lissa piped up, smiling brightly. She turned to Robin.

“What muffins do you have that we haven’t tried, blueberry lover. I gotta start making my list now of treats to try when we visit Plegia!” She asked excitedly, moving the atmosphere from professional to companionable. Robin laughed at the nickname. He proceeded to explain to Lissa the agriculture of Plegia, all the wonderful fruits and vegetables it produced that Ylisse didn’t. The group chatted amongst themselves as Emmeryn drafted a letter to send to King Validar of Plegia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. In this quarantine, I am still attending online classes, and still have a bit longer to go. Work has gotten especially time-consuming recently, but I am doing what I can to continue this.  
> Thank you for reading, for the kudos and comments, it is all greatly appreciated.


	8. Lifelong Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin explores Ylisse and the Princes of opposing kingdoms share a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the notes at the end of this chapter, I ask questions about the future of this story and how you would like it to play out.

Frederick reviewed the letter for Emmeryn, approving it with a few minor changes. The letter was sent off, in hopes of a response in six days. Three to run the letter down, three to return with a response.

For the days they waited, the group showed Robin around Ylisse. Chrom took Robin out to the shops and markets along the streets—both bundled up in more than enough layers to protect from the cold—buying him pastries and charms of luck. He briefly introduced Robin to the shepherds, only introducing him as a Plegian noble. Sumia gave a kind hello, Vaike and Gregor recognized him but didn’t bring up the chains, and Sully clapped him hard enough on the back he stumbled forward.

Through his interactions with the shepherds, Chrom learned that Robin was a trained tactician, and efficiently knew his way around a tome. Miriel and Henry asked for a demonstration of his magic usage and both seemed more than impressed when he handled whatever tome they handed him with no issue. He was able to speak with Henry and Tharja in Plegian, both seeming delighted to talk with another person who spoke their tongue with ease. Robin had no bounds of mystery and interest to him, it seemed. 

Lissa introduced Robin more thoroughly to the ladies in the shepherds, all of them chatting together about various topics over some of the pastries Robin had picked up at the market with Chrom.

Frederick took Robin to the stables to introduce him to Petunia. Robin seemed incredibly fond of all the horses and pegasi, Frederick catching Sumia to have her help teach Robin the proper way to approach the winged horses. Robin spent a great amount of time helping Sumia and Frederick groom Petunia, feeding her treats and crooning to her as he pet her flank.

Emmeryn gave Robin a brief tour of the castle, granting him permission to utilize any of its rooms and amenities. She brought him to the study once more, gesturing to the wide array of books. She gave Robin express permission to the library, which the man fully delved into for many of his days while the royal family waited for a response. 

Chrom and Lissa would come in to retrieve Robin to go out and explore the town, only to see him surrounded by a pile of precariously stacked books. Frederick brought the man tea and small snacks from time to time. He wasn’t a butler or maid of the castle, but he wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy brewing tea. And he owed it to Robin after how he treated him.

Robin and Chrom were both excited on the sixth day, hoping for the letter. The two spent their time together in the drawing room, leaned in close to one another and holding a hushed, excited conversation like children. Lissa bounced around them like the little sister she was, wanting to be included. Emmeryn had political affairs to attend to with some nobles, her true retainer Phila taking up Frederick’s post so he could watch over the younger royals.

Phila, despite being Emmeryn’s retainer, often spent her time training the army of Ylisse, despite them not being in use. A safety precaution. She trusted Frederick to keep guard of the Exalt in her absence. Frederick had great respect for her, as she was practically a war general.

Frederick sat quietly at a smaller table, sketching something out on a sheet of parchment.

The group waited for the letter until the sun began to set, and then stars peered out from behind the atmosphere, and then the moon stretched up into the sky. 

Emmeryn came into the room, Phila at her side. Robin startled at the new face, drawn out of his conversation with the prince. Chrom ran a hand over Robin’s as a form of comfort. The plegian relaxed. 

“No letter?” Emmeryn asked, looking at the somewhat discouraged faces of the room.

Robin shook his head.

“No letter, however, I wouldn’t lose hope so soon,” He said, “The King is a fickle man.” Robin said. Emmeryn let out a soft laugh at his words. She turned to Phila.

“Robin, meet Phila, my retainer and the woman training our army,” She said, “She is a wonderful tactician, and a master of pegasi.” Emmeryn introduced almost fondly. Phila sent her Exalt a smile. She stepped towards Robin.

“An absolute pleasure, your Highness.” She said, holding her hand out. Robin paled slightly, shaking her hand far more limply than he intended. His glove sat heavy on his hand.

“I’m terribly sorry that I had to spread your secret to another person, Robin,” Emmeryn bowed slightly to him, apologetic, “I didn’t want another incident of suspected ill intentions.” Frederick stopped his sketching for a moment. He resumed his pencil movements.

Phila nodded.

“Your secret is safe with me, Prince Robin, I have no intention nor need to spread the word.” She said. She seemed even more stern than Frederick, voice harsh and gaze steady and unreadable. Robin thanked her.

“It’s a shame that we didn’t receive a letter,” Frederick stood, rolling his parchment into a scroll, “But it is quite late. I believe we should all head to bed.” He said. Lissa whined for a moment, but upon seeing both Chrom and Robin yawn, she agreed.

“I’m gonna go say goodnight to Maribelle, seeya guys, sleep well.” She sing-songed as she headed out of the drawing room. The rest headed to their own quarters, Frederick and Phila walking Emmeryn back to her room, Chrom walking Robin.

They stopped at Robin’s door.

“Would you want to stay the night? Have a sleepover like boys half our age?” Robin asked, a joking lilt to his voice. Chrom gave him a wide smile.

“Would you like me to join you and sleep on the floor again, Robin?” Robin snickered.

“Well, there are better places to rest than on the ground, you know?” Robin said, opening the door and stepping inside, “Why not join me on the bed? It’s large enough, and we can laugh like schoolboys and share secrets all night.” Robin said, voice teasing.

He slipped his boots off, grabbing his nightclothes. 

“If you’re sure there’s enough room, I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with you, Robin.” Chrom said, feeling a bit awkward. Were those butterflies? Odd. He’ll just… push that aside.

Robin changed in his restroom, Chrom slipping off his belts and main clothes to settle for his underclothes. Robin came out of the restroom and started blowing out the candles lining the walls and tables. Chrom went to do the same on his side of the room, meeting Robin in the middle at the last candle. Chrom blew it out slowly. The stars were the only light left in the room, peaking through the curtains.

They slipped into the bed together, getting warm under the sheets. Robin let out a sigh.

“I don’t think I have any fun secrets to share now that I’ve laid down,” He yawned, “I’m tired, despite how we merely sat and chit-chatted all day.” Chrom smiled, scooching a bit closer.

“Well, we could just fall asleep, of course.” Chrom said, looking fondly at Robin. This man was so wonderful, incredible even. He was so talented, so smart, so kind. Forgiving. 

“We could.” Robin scooted closer, reaching a hand out to brush against Chrom’s. Chrom swallowed. Robin’s eyes were fluttering closed.

“R-Robin?” Chrom asked. Robin hummed, peaking an eye back open. Chrom shifted his hand more solidly over Robin’s, lacing their fingers.

“I’ve grown quite fond of you. You are a wonderful man, and if not for that carriage mishap, I would not have met you,” Robin had both eyes opened, watching Chrom. “I take great pride in thinking of you as my friend, and feel as though you are a lifelong companion despite how short of a time we’ve known one another.” Chrom said. Robin sat for a moment, not responding. Chrom shifted nervously, starting to pull his hand back.

Robin pulled Chrom’s hand back towards him, reaching his gloved hand out as well to cradle Chrom’s palm. 

“I care about you a great deal as well Chrom,” Robin whispered, “You’ve been nothing but caring to me since I came here, and took it upon yourself to help some poor, hurt commoner, even when it was not your issue. I feel as though we have created a lifelong bond. You have so much heart Chrom, I admire it to no end.” Robin pressed a leg up against Chrom. 

Chrom flushed. Thank the Gods it was dark. Chrom gave Robin’s hand a gentle squeeze. Robin yawned again. 

“Alright, enough sappy stuff, time to sleep.” Robin sighed, getting comfortable by scooting a bit closer to Chrom. Chrom let out a little laugh, scooching closer as well. Robin was warm and the night was cold, can you blame the man? 

He let his eyes fall closed, resting against Robin. Listening to his quiet breath. The stars must be shining brightly on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters have been a bit short, I have been very busy and am writing when I can. I am also curious as to how you all would like me to continue this. I have a plan for what could happen, and I have about a chapter of this or more written out.  
> Would you all prefer me to close this off after an answer to the letter is received? And continue in a separate fic? Or would you like me to keep going in this fic? Also, do you have any ideas or suggestions of what you would like to see from this fic? Anything you are hoping for?  
> Again, thank you for the comments and kudos, they are extremely appreciated.


	9. Potential for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin banter, a letter is received, and Chrom musters his Shepherds.

Robin woke first, stretching with a yawn. He had forgotten Chrom was in the bed next to him, almost popping him in the nose with a fist as he shifted in the bed. The Ylissean breathed evenly, slow. He had long eyelashes… Chrom was a handsome man. Robin quite liked him.

Maybe if they weren’t from rivaling countries, or if a treaty could be worked out, they would be able to do something about this budding feeling between them. Or at least, Robin assumed the feeling was mutual, considering Chrom’s speech the night before.

Robin climbed out of his bed, changing out of his nightclothes and into the clothes the Exalt had given him. His eyes lingered on the electric scars around his wrists. He payed them no mind. It was still so cold out, he dearly missed the cloak he wore back home. He was foolish not to bring it, but then again, if he had, it might’ve gotten torn to shreds in his captivity.

Robin made his way down to the dining hall, knowing a spread of breakfast food would be laid out. He learned that breakfast between the family was rare, as Emmeryn normally had Exalt-like business to handle, Chrom tended to train in the mornings, and Lissa would roam the town in search of sweets. Frederick had to accompany one of them as well, normally Lissa. So the castle staff would set out food for the Royal’s to take at their leisure.

Robin did love their blueberry muffins and would always snag one in the mornings. It was a fruit that didn’t grow well in Plegia, so calling it rare was an understatement when the only country around them that grew it was not on friendly terms with them. Robin was lucky to have tasted blueberries when he was younger, when his father brought him and his mother back to the castle. Simpler times, more hopeful.

Robin bit into a muffin. He grabbed another and made his leave.

-

Chrom woke to the creak of the door. Robin must have stepped out. Chrom thought that perhaps he should get up, most likely had overstayed his welcome in his friend’s bed. But it was so incredibly warm and comfortable. So he laid there, drifting in and out of a light sleep.

The door creaked again, Chrom cracking an eye open to look at Robin.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Robin greeted with a grin. He held out his extra muffin to Chrom.

“Good morning to you too, Prince Charming.” Chrom returned, sitting up and taking the offered food. He bit into it. Orange. He grimaced.

Well, at least it didn’t taste like peel.

Robin was oblivious to the grimace, opening the curtains more from where they were cracked, letting light stream into the room. Chrom took another bite, surveying the snowy world outside.

“I’m sure you’ll want me to make my leave soon, I’ve warmed your bed for long enough.” Chrom said after a swallow, shifting to move out from the sheets. Robin turned to him, expression open and friendly.

“You’re more than fine Chrom, while Frederick may be a little more than upset to know you’re still lazing about, I enjoy your company,” Robin said, sitting at the edge of the bed, leant towards the Ylissean.

“Ah, you say that now, but wait until we get into our first quarrel.” Chrom responded, putting on a wise air to his words. Robin laughed.

“A lover’s quarrel, if you will,” Robin teased, placing a hand to his chest, “We have nothing to argue over Chrom, we are merely two Prince’s of different minded countries that have not spoken peacefully with one another for years, what need would we have for argument?” Robin kept on, Chrom flushing once more at ‘lover’s quarrel.’

“Alas! We may have to settle this treaty with a political marriage, Ylissean Prince,” Robin swooned towards Chrom, the man raising his hands to catch his companion, “What a horrific fate, to marry such an oaf.” Robin put on a faux grimace. Chrom let out an indignant squawk at the man in his arms.

“I’m not sure you are fit to have me to start with if you think me such a nuisance, Prince Robin.” Chrom huffed dramatically, letting go of Robin so he could flop back onto the bed.

“Perhaps! I do have rather particular taste, only the best for the heir to the Plegian throne.” Robin said haughtily, sitting up and puffing his chest out. Chrom laughed at the ridiculous banter. They paused, basking in each others presence.

“Robin?”

“Yes, Chrom?” The Ylissean leant forward. Chrom opened his mouth, flush heavy on his cheeks. Robin watched expectantly.

“Guys!” Lissa burst into the room, Chrom pulled back faster than he’s ever moved in his life. She bolted up to the unmade bed, hopping up with Robin and Chrom. Emmeryn walked in behind her, giving the Princes a strange look. Chrom wondered why before he realized her was in his underclothes in the man’s bed. Frederick came in last, a small smile on his face as he saw Lissa bouncing excitedly on the bed.

Lissa waved something around in the air, yelling “Guess what! Guess what!” over and over.

“Liss.” Chrom cut her off, levelling her with a tired look. She paused, glaring at him.

“Well alright, grumpy pants,” She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Chrom rolled his eyes good-heartedly.

“We got a response!” Lissa said, throwing her arms into the air once more. Robin perked up.

“About the treaty?” The Plegian asked, eyeing the paper in Lissa’s hand.

“Yeah! Emm is gonna read it to us.” Lissa gave a toothy smile, infectiously spreading to Robin. The man looked a bit awed.

Emm came over and gently took the letter from Lissa, opening it. The group watched her.

“Would you like me to read it aloud, or merely summarize?” She asked, unfolding the parchment. Robin caught sight of tight, looping handwriting.

A chorus of “Summarize” and “Outloud” came from the group, Lissa and Chrom wanting summaries while Frederick and Robin wanted the word for word document. Emm smiled good heartedly.

“I’ll read it for you,” She cleared her throat.  
  


* * *

_“Exalt,_

_Your letter was a surprise. I am unsure of the pleasantness of the surprise. If the Prince is returned safely, I will be willing to consider a treaty with you and your halidom._

_King Validar of Plegia.”_

* * *

“Well, not much to summarize, hm.” Frederick said, peering over Emmeryn’s shoulder at the tight cursive.

“He’s… very blunt.” Lissa said, looking a bit nervous. Robin had a strange look on his face, a mixture of perhaps anxiety and hope.

“Robin?” Emmeryn asked, sounding concerned. He looked up, eyes wide.

“He’s upset,” Robin started, “His wording, the way he wrote it, he’s not pleased. But he is willing to try.” Chrom gives the man a look, unsure how he garnered that from a sentence or two and fairly standard, fancy cursive.

“Then we should prepare to journey there, right?” Chrom perked up, sitting straight up on the bed, “We have a chance for peace, we are going to try and achieve that, are we not?” Chrom asked.

“Of course,” Robin said, turning to Chrom with that strange look still on his face, “We have to, for the sake of both of our kingdoms…” He petered off, holding Chrom’s gaze.

“I will start sending out orders to prepare for our journey.” Emmeryn said, looking over the letter again, taking in the writing. Frederick shot an anxious look her way.

“You will be traveling with us, Lady Emmeryn?” He asked.

“Of course,” She turned towards Frederick, “I am the ruler of Ylisse, as Robin cannot speak for the King, Chrom and Lissa cannot speak for me. I must be there to discuss and sign the treaty as well.” Frederick gave her a stuttered nod, looking unsure.

Emmeryn reached a hand out to the knight, placing it on his shoulder.

“I’ll be alright, Frederick,” She turned back to the people on the bed, “Especially since I will be enlisting the Shepherds to help escort us.” She directed to Chrom. The man lit up.

“I’ll go tell them to prepare themselves for a journey!” He scrambled out of the bed, bolting for the door.

“Chrom!” Robin called. He skittered to a stop.

“What?”

“Your clothes.” Robin said with a laugh. Chrom looked down at himself, still in his underclothes, and flushed heavily.

“Right…” He turned to Lissa, Frederick, and Emmeryn, “Out! Out, out! Get out so I can get dressed and talk to the Shepherds!” He said excitedly, hoisting Lissa off the bed. She squealed, wiggling in her brother’s arms as he lugged her out the door. Emmeryn followed her sister, laughing along with her siblings. Frederick batted Chrom’s hands away as the man tried to give Frederick the same fate as Lissa.

Chrom closed the door, rushing to his clothes to haphazardly pull on his layered vestments. Chrom let out a frustrated huff as he fidgeted with his belts and clips, struggling to get them together properly.

Robin sighed goodheartedly, shifting off the bed to help Chrom sort out his clothes. Chrom calmed as Robin’s hands ran over the front of his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles, grabbing belts and ties and fixing what was messed up and improperly looped. Chrom watched him. The Plegian’s brow was furrowed, rounded eyebrows tilted in.

Chrom grabbed Robins hands, stilling them.

“You alright?” He asked softly. Robin met his gaze.

“Fine,” He sighed, lacing his hands in Chrom’s. “Nervous… I so badly want this treaty to work out… This is so important to both of our kingdoms, our people.” Chrom tilted his head.

“It’ll all work out,” He assured, pulling Robin in close so the man could wrap his arms around Chrom’s waist, hoping to be comforting. Robin leaned in, letting Chrom lace his arms around his neck.

“What reason has the King to not accept a treaty? It would do nothing but profit us both.” Chrom said. Robin held his eyes for a moment longer before leaning his head against Chrom’s chest. Ah, they were very close, huh. Chrom flushed, leaning his chin on Robin’s head, snow hair soft against him.

“No reason, aside from years of senseless war,” Robin laughed bitterly. Chrom winced.

“But he wants this too, he wants peace. A restful peace, not one built on the exhaustion of armies until you can fight no more,” Robin paused. “Chrom, I am not sure how much you delve into the politics of your country, but I am very involved in mine.”

“I may be hidden from the public eye, but my opinion is always asked for on political matters, I care so deeply for those I must protect. A treaty could ensure protection like nothing else… We could form pacts, assist one another in need, share materials…”

“I know,” Chrom said, “This could be a turning point in the history of our kingdoms, concerning one another.” Robin nodded against him. He squeezed his arms tighter around Chrom’s waist briefly, letting out a deep breath as he eased his grip. He pulled, back, Chrom’s arms slipping from the Plegian’s shoulders and Robin’s hands slipping from his waist.

Robin quietly helped Chrom with the rest of his outfit. Chrom walked to the door, turning before stepping out. He grabbed Robin’s hand, bowing deeply. The Ylissean prince placed a lingering kiss on Robin’s gloved hand. He held Robin’s gaze as he stood.

“I’ll be going.” Chrom turned and left.

To the Shepherds.

-

“Shepherds!” Chrom called into the room. The chattering amongst companions quieted, eyes turning to their leader.

“Prepare yourselves, we’ll be setting off for Plegia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and kind words in my absence. I have recently been working on this again, as for a while I felt a bit lost with how to take it. I believe I have figured something out, and hope it will be worthwhile to you all.  
> Again, thank you for your patience, comments, and kudos. I hope to update again soon.


	10. Bitter Realization, Bitter Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Plegia begins and Chrom distances himself from the Plegian Prince.

Emmeryn enlisted Phila in watching over the Halidom in Emmeryn’s absence. She hoped to only be gone for a week or two. Emmeryn planned that The King would be easily swayed into the treaty, as it would be profitable for them both, taking very little time for them to discuss and sign.

Emmeryn couldn’t stand to see another war… and she was sure Validar felt the same.

Chrom got his Sheperds ready to go faster than Emmeryn had ever witnessed him do anything. The man was ecstatic to utilize his group for the journey. They most likely would not require the group aside from escorting, but Emmeryn decided to just let Chrom be excited.

Lissa stuck to Frederick’s side as he helped Phila make preparations for Emmeryn’s absence, the Princess offering her ideas here and there to assist. Emmeryn oversaw it all, making sure everything ran smoothly and assisting when needed.

And Robin… Emmeryn was a bit worried. He was nervous, Emmeryn had watched him flit around the castle, unable to settle himself and relax. She understood his anxiety, of course, and while she couldn’t fully empathize, she prayed that he would find solace soon and be well for their journey.

They set up a carriage for Emmeryn to travel in. The group got together the next day, suited up and ready to move. There were still flurries of snow sprinkling the ground here and there, a chill in the air, so most of the people accompanying on the journey were wrapped tight in skins and fur. 

The Shepherds excitement over the journey to a land that they knew little of aside from a book here and there was contagious and filled the band with a jittery and joyous air. Henry and Tharja buzzed with excitement, gravitating towards Robin and whispering hurried Plegian amongst one another. Giggles escaped the dark mages, the tactician joining in with his own bouts of nervously excited laughter. 

Chrom was glad that Robin was getting along with everyone. He wondered if Robin would like to enlist in his group, his little makeshift family… become one of them…

Wait. They were taking a Robin home. That’s part of the agreement for discussing a treaty, return the Prince safely. Robin was going to leave them.

A spear of anxiety skewered through Chrom’s heart. 

The group began their march to Plegia.

-

The first day was uneventful in their journey. Both a blessing and a curse, while they thankfully fell under no issue, it was dreadfully boring. Lissa bounced around from person to person, striking up conversation and keeping spirits from dipping too low. Excitement to venture to Plegia was already beginning to wear thin as the warm winds from the neighboring country started giving them just brief tastes of their hot intensity. They couldn’t shrug off their overcoats quite soon, but the temperatures were becoming comfortable quickly. Soon it would be abhorrently warm.

Chrom walked to the far side of the group, trying to distance himself from the others. He was feeling somber after his unfortunate resolution. He was going to lose Robin.

He didn’t want to lose Robin.

Frederick let them stop to rest for the night right after the last sliver of sun slipped under the horizon. The sky was still painted with purples and reds, but stars had started creeping in to blanket the sky in a comforting glow. The moon was full, providing adequate light to move comfortably in the night.

Frederick helped those struggling to set up their tents, keeping everyone’s tent in an orderly path. Chrom laid his out at the edge, as far from the others as he could manage.

“Chrom!” Robin jogged over to him, a smile lighting up his features. He wore a tactician’s overcoat gifted to him by Emmeryn, lined with cream fur and decorated with gentle green patterning. He wouldn’t be able to wear it long, as they’d soon be in the sweltering Plegia, but Robin had shown his appreciation for the gift anyways.

“I was talking with Emmeryn, she said we made good progress today. If we keep up like this, we can arrive by midday after tomorrow.” He said, peering at Chrom excitedly.

Chrom continued fidgeting with his tent, making sure the poles were connected properly. 

“That’s great, Robin.” Chrom said, monotone. He couldn’t bring himself to fit any happiness into his voice.

“Chrom… I thought you’d be glad?” Robin said, moving to peer at Chrom’s flat expression. Chrom tightened the knot of rope on his tent with a bit more force. He didn’t say anything.

Robin’s face darkened.

“The cold shoulder is rather childish of you, Chrom. And out of nowhere, too.” Robin said, starting to sound frustrated. Chrom sent him a glare.

“I’m just trying to set up my tent Robin, go talk to Frederick or Gregor.” He said, dusting his tent off. He was finished, stalling, and just wanted Robin to leave him be.

Robin scoffed.

“My apologies for bothering you, Prince. I’ll be on my way.” Robin adapted a cold, stern tone. Chrom watched Robin stiffly make his leave from his peripheral. He sighed. What was the point in continuing relations with Robin if he was just to lose him?

He was just a Prince from a neighboring country, Chrom shouldn’t have allowed himself to get attached. Much less to the Plegian Prince. No doubt the King would be furious if he found out the Ylissean Prince had grown… fond, of his son.

It was doomed to fail from the start. He should just remain cordial enough to stay on good political terms.

Chrom climbed inside his tent. This was far earlier than he would normally sleep, but his foul mood was keeping him from feeling any need to stay awake longer. His sleeping bag was quite cold.

He recalled sharing a bed with Robin. He had never felt that connected to someone, they had meshed so well, so quickly. A lifelong companion, huh? Seems like quite the claim now that Robin was going to return to Plegia. He would likely never visit, unless for political affairs.

And Chrom had to remember, Robin was a hidden member of the Plegian royal family… There’s no saying he would even show up for political reasons… 

Gods. Everything felt so pointless now. He shouldn’t have even come on this journey with them. The goodbye with Robin will be bitter, especially now that he has decided to distance himself from Robin. Staying in the Halidom would have kept his good memories of his short time with Robin intact…

Chrom slipped into a restless sleep, bed cold and lonely. The stars light felt dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you once more for all the support and kind words. I greatly look forward to seeing your comments and hearing what you have to say. It is a highlight of my day, so thank you.  
> I'm going to try to start doing chapter summaries, I don't believe I've been doing them, not for the last few chapters at least.


	11. King of Plegia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa and Frederick talk with Chrom, Robin hurts, and the Ylisseans reach the Plegian castle.

Waking up from the ground was never a pleasant experience. Your back aches, there’s dirt all over you, and sometimes a creepy crawly has curled up against you in the night. 

Chrom sat up, stretching his arms out, yawning. He needed to eat something before their march began today. 

Chrom slipped out of his tent, taking a few minutes to fold it up before moving over to where Frederick, he presumes, set up a small amount of the food they brought with them. Chrom grabbed something, he didn’t care what. 

“Hey Chrom…” He felt a light tug on his arm. Chrom turned, seeing Lissa pulling on his sleeve. Chrom gave her the brightest smile he could manage with the sleep still laying heavy like syrup in his limbs and brain.

“Hey Lissa,” He said, turning to face her better. “Something the matter?” He asked as she stood before him nervously.

“Yeah so… it’s about Robin,” She said, shifting on her heels nervously, hands held behind her back. Chrom stiffened, and he knew she caught his shift in stance.

“He went to see you last night while we were setting up tents and came back all upset… What did you say to him? He was torn up.” She said. She looked worried, eyes shifting around as if trying to catch a glimpse of snow white hair.

Chrom clenches his jaw.

“Nothing bad. I was just busy, couldn’t talk much.” Chrom said. Chrom went to turn and find Frederick. He wanted to set out as soon as possible, get this whole mess over with.

“Chrom!” Lissa exclaimed, darting in front of him.

“I know you did something! Robin was finally feeling better about the journey, we all saw how nervous he was while we were preparing. And now he’s upset again, what did you do.” She said. Chrom was sure he was the only one who could hear her words, but a few heads turned towards them anyways.

“Lissa, I told him I was busy setting up my tent, to go talk to someone else. That’s it.” Lissa glared at him.

“He’s our friend, you had all night to finish setting up your tent.” Chrom rolled his eyes, moving to try and make his way around Lissa again.

“Hey! What happened to you being so fond of Robin! You two were working so well together.” She called as he brushed past her. Chrom faltered. 

“Drop it, Lissa.” Chrom hissed through his teeth. Lissa flinched at his tone. He kept walking.

He spotted Frederick by the carriage, talking quietly with Emmeryn who sat at the edge of a bench within the carriage.

“Frederick,” Chrom called, making his way over. Frederick paused his conversation with Emmeryn.

“Yes, milord, how can I assist.” He said as Chrom came to a stop beside him. 

“Try to get everyone ready as soon as possible, I want to-“ Oh. So that’s where Robin has been. The Plegian sat glumly in the carriage next to Emmeryn, paying no mind to his fellow Prince. Chrom gathered himself.

“I want to set out as soon as we can.”

-

The second day was the same as the first. Boring, but thankfully without trouble. Lissa steered clear of Chrom, sticking to Frederick and Emmeryn. Chrom didn’t catch Robin out walking with the rest, but he could have merely been walking alongside the carriage, out of view.

Sumia tried to walk by Chrom, keep up gentle conversation, but all her attempts fell flat. He felt bad, watching her flounder for words, but he felt no desire to talk. He wanted to be alone until they dropped Robin off, signed the treaty, and made their way back to Ylisse.

Like the day before, Frederick called for rest as stars started peeking out to wink down at the group. The day was hot, proof that they were moving into the more desert-like Plegia, and everyone was ready to rest up. Chrom again set his tent up far from the others. The grass here was harsh, more yellow, unlike the lush grass of Ylisse. They were making their way into the sands of Plegia.

Everyone stripped themselves of their winter-suited clothing midway through the day, starting to sweat under the warmth of the sun and clothes combined.

Chrom watched Robin set up his tent alongside Henry and Lissa, chatting excitedly with one another. Robin’s actions were sluggish compared to the other two. Not that Chrom was paying attention or anything. They seemed to be enjoying one another’s company. Lissa was fluttering especially close to Robin.

Chrom slipped into his own tent, laying uncomfortably on his sleeping bag. Sleep came unsteadily.

-

Their final day of marching to Plegia. Chrom put his tent up and told Frederick to march as soon as they could. Chrom avoided breakfast, not wanting to have another uncomfortable conversation. He’d be hungry later, but it wouldn’t be anything he couldn’t march through. 

Once again, as they marched, someone tried to keep him company as they went on. Chrom could tell at this point the others knew he wanted to be left alone. They veered away from him, rather than him avoiding them.

His unwanted company this time was Frederick. He didn’t try to hold any conversation, just walked alongside his liege. Chrom quickly grew tired of the silence.

“What is it you want, Frederick.” He asked, tone stiff. 

“Oh, nothing milord. Just heard that you and Lissa had a little… disagreement yesterday. Thought I’d keep you company, since she doesn’t want to.” He sighed. “She is the one to walk with you, or at least visit you from time to time, yes?” He asked. Chrom nodded begrudgingly.

“Yes, Frederick, she pairs with everyone on marches.” Frederick hummed. 

“What did you do to drive such a bright spirit away from you, milord?” He asked. The knight was using the same tone he used when he already knew the answer to something, but was quizzing someone anyways. Just to hear them say it. Chrom bristled.

“Nothing, Frederick!” He exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low, “Lissa and you both are making a big deal out of nothing.” 

Frederick lifted an eyebrow.

“Nothing? Chrom, you had been glued to the hip with Robin, and now you’re suddenly cold to him? That’s not ‘nothing,’ why are you suddenly a stranger to Robin?” Frederick asked, voice growing accusatory. 

“That’s all Robin should have been, Frederick.” Chrom stopped his footsteps, turning to Frederick. He was so frustrated, it had only been two days and already Chrom was at his limit with this. His annoyance was mounting. Frederick slowed to a stop as well, confusion overtaking his features.

“What do you-“ 

“We weren’t supposed to meet him! He is a secret, and he should have stayed that way. He should still be a stranger. He was supposed to stay behind the walls of whatever castle he spends his days in!” Chrom snapped at his retainer. The knight looked stunned for a moment, almost incredulous. 

Then Frederick glared.

“If Robin were to hear you say that your meeting was a mistake, you would shatter him.” Frederick accused, voice low and sharp. A dagger that pierced Chrom’s heart.

“Robin has probably had more interaction since he met you than any other time in his life as the Prince. You are his friend, he cares about you. You suddenly shoving him away is cruel.” Frederick towered over Chrom. Chrom gulped. 

He couldn’t just let Frederick overrule him here, talk him out of his plan to distance himself from Robin. 

“Frederick, you don’t underst-“ Chrom started. 

“Frederick!” Lissa rushed over, looking flustered. Chrom and Frederick both turned their eyes to the cleric. Chrom noticed that they had also fallen behind the rest of the group. Lissa ignored Chrom.

“Frederick, can you come help me with Robin? He refuses to let Emmeryn look him over.” She huffed. 

“Is he hurting again?” Frederick asked, eyebrow perked up. Chrom’s interest was snagged. Hurt? Why would Robin be hurting. 

“Robin’s scars have been causing him pain.” Frederick directed to Chrom. His face must have shown his confusion. Frederick turned back to Lissa.

“Yes, I’ll come help to convince our stubborn tactician to seek help.” Lissa brightened, thanking the knight. Frederick moved to head off to wherever Lissa began led him. 

Robin was still hurting? Were his injuries not healed still? Chrom had to check… he had to. As Prince, it was his duty to make sure his entourage was in good health.

“Stay here, milord.” Frederick said to Chrom as he tried to follow the retainer. Chrom opened his mouth to speak before Frederick beat him to it. 

“Milord, you’ve been nothing but rude to Robin since we left Ylisse. I don’t believe your presence will be welcome.” He said. The knife in Chrom’s heart twisted a bit. He didn’t argue, watching Frederick and Lissa hurry off. 

Well… distancing himself from Robin was at least semi-successful if they thought the man wouldn’t want to see him… The knife was hilt deep.

-

Chrom was worried. He couldn’t deny that. He was worried about Robin. He had been able to watch Frederick go talk to the man, both the knight and Lissa leading him sluggishly back to Emmeryn’s carriage. Chrom was able to see that the Plegian’s face was pinched with pain, skin pale.

How could he not worry? Even if he wasn’t as inclined to Robin, he would worry that someone he knew was unwell. Robin rode in the carriage with Emmeryn for the rest of the journey. 

At about nine o’clock, towns came into view. The environment was now hot and sandy, few flora blooming. People already bustled about, called out to the group in Plegian. Henry and Tharja interacted with some of the towns people, translating for everyone else when needed.

Robin came back out of the carriage to interact with the Plegian commoners, buying a few items with some coins Chrom didn’t know he had. The tactician and dark mages exchanged items, talking excitedly to one another, thrilled to be in their home kingdom. Robin even bought a small, spiky fruit for Lissa, showing her how to open it and eat. 

Chrom noticed that unlike how people interacted with him in Ylisse, no one greeted Robin, their Prince. So he really was that secretive… not even his people knew of him enough to welcome him home.

By eleven, a castle came into view. Tall and unyielding, spiked and somewhat gloomy compared to the bright and gentler designed Ylissian halidom. By twelve, they were upon it. There was no one to greet them at the high, looming doors of the castle. The Shepherds idled uncomfortably in front of the heavy wood, awaiting direction from their commander, as he awaited direction from the Exalt.

Their carriage had been moved to wherever this castle’s stables were. Emmeryn stood by Frederick, Robin to her side. The man looked tired, not to mention nervous. Chrom ached to comfort him.

Emmeryn moved forward, knocked on the heavy wooden doors.

“This is Exalt Emmeryn of Ylisse, here to seek counsel with King Validar.” She called through the doors. There was no sound, then the doors creaked open, ominous. They waited for the doors to fully swing open before Emmeryn stepped in, graceful as ever.

Guards lined the entrance hall, still enough to be confused for statues. Chrom was almost tempted to wave a hand in front of their eyes…

A short red-headed woman came to greet Emmeryn, welcoming her into the castle with a deep bow. Emmeryn flashed her a kind smile.

“If you would, your Grace, King Validar would like to greet you and the other royals of Ylisse, as well as your guest.” She nodded to Robin when she spoke of the guest. 

“Of course, would my knight be allowed to join us?” Emmeryn asked. The woman looked to Frederick, eyes going up and down. 

“Is he a trusted member of your entourage?” The woman asked. Her voice made it out as if she were quizzing Emmeryn. 

“Everyone with me is a trusted member of my entourage, but my knight is practically family.” Emmeryn said. Frederick’s eyes flicked to Emmeryn, brows lifting up for a moment before he composed himself.

The woman smiled to Emmeryn.

“Then he is welcome to accompany you,” She said. The woman half-turned herself away from the Exalt. “If you’ll follow me, I will lead you to the King. The rest of your group will be led to the dining hall. A meal has been set up for you all, as we are sure you are hungry. I believe they will finish eating before you all finish with the King, though, so they will be shown some of our guest rooms on this level of the castle.” Lissa looked crestfallen at the thought that they wouldn’t also get to eat. 

The woman let a laugh slip out at the princesses’ expression. 

“Don’t worry, Princess Lissa, you will be able to join them shortly.” She said, starting to lead them out of the entrance hall. They followed. 

“So you already know my name?” Lissa asked as the woman led the group through the castle.

“Of course! I know all of you. You are royalty, after all. It’s hard to not know you.” The woman answered. Lissa smiled, humming softly in response. The group walked in comfortable silence through the intimidating castle.

The halls of the castle were more winding than those of the Ylissean castle. Chrom was positive he would get lost if he stopped paying attention for even a moment. The woman led them to what could only be the royal study. After knocking and letting the group in, Chrom took in the walls of books, familiar and yet new to him. All the titles were written in the sharp, winding script of Plegian.

There were a few desks in the room, piles of books on them. Some high-backed armchairs covered in furs and fabrics. A fireplace burned in the back of the room, seeming out of place in the hot climate.

Chrom finally noticed the figure in an armchair facing the fireplace, only seeing them when they rose from their seat. 

King Validar turned to them all, gaze cold, body stiff. Lissa took a nervous half-step behind Chrom.

No words were exchanged, even their escort was quiet. 

“Your grace.” Validar said in accented Ylissean. His voice was monotone, almost bored. Chrom swallowed.

Emmeryn bowed, deep and respectful.

“King Validar, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” She rose, taking a step forward. He said nothing. His eyes flit over the small group, sizing them up, calculating. His gaze halted, focused. His expression remained cold, but eyes lit up in recognition. 

Validar extended a hand forward. Robin took a few tentative steps towards the frightening King. And then Robin closed the space between them, slipping his hand into his fathers. A brief flash of relief softened the King’s features. Chrom watched Robin squeeze his fathers’ hand. 

“I would like a moment with my son, please.” He said to the group, turning to the woman who lead them in. She nodded quickly, politely ushering the group out of the room. Chrom peaked one more glance at Robin and Validar, watching them start to speak to one another in their native tongue. 

The door shut behind them.

“Well he’s… friendly.” Lissa commented uncomfortably after a moment of silence.

“Princess Lissa!” Frederick said, tone scolding. 

“What! He’s so tall! And did you see his nails, they’re like a dragon!” She exclaimed, waving her arms around demonstratively. 

“Lissa, you should watch what you say. We are in his home; we must be respectful.” Emmeryn said, turning pointedly to their guide for a moment. Lissa made the connection, deflating with a pout.

“Sorry Emm, I didn’t mean anything bad by it. He’s just intimidating, especially compared to Robin.” She said. Their guide laughed. 

“You think Prince Robin isn’t intimidating? You should see him with a tome.” She whistled. Lissa smiled, mood lifting. 

“So you know he’s a Prince? I thought he was a secret.” She asked the guide, voice lilted with curiosity. 

“Oh, he is. But he lives here in the castle. It would be unfortunate if I or another person employed here came across him and thought he was an intruder. It’s easier for us to know. We have to swear an oath to not spread the information, though.” She explained. She seemed a lot more laid back now. 

“Has he been alright, the Prince? We were all so worried when he didn’t return.” She asked, looking between them all.

“Thankfully he has been fine. He came to us in rough shape, but Prince Chrom was able to rescue him from a cold night.” Frederick answered. The woman turned the Chrom.

“So you rescued Prince Robin?” She asked. Chrom nodded unsteadily, taken aback by her excitement. “Oh! I can’t thank you enough, Prince Chrom! This place would be so drab without our Prince here to keep us little guys company.” She said, leaning into Chrom’s space. 

“O-Of course. It is my duty to help others.” Chrom answered, a bit autonomous. The woman fell back into idle chatter with the Ylisseans. Chrom noticed that her Ylissean was as smooth as Robin’s, different compared to Validar’s sharp accent. She was kind and honest with them, putting their nerves with the new environment at ease.

Chrom couldn’t help his thoughts from wondering back to Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write ahead of what I post, and its amusing that I keep thinking I am about to finish this story, but end up having more ideas on how to continue. I wonder how long this will end up being, haha.   
> Again, thank you all for the support. This was meant to be a 2,000 word self-indulgent fic, but with your support and interest I have been able to develop it into something I enjoy and am proud of.


	12. Father, Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin talks with his father, and then talks with Chrom.

The door closed, Seline having ushered the group out quickly. Validar waited a breath, then turned to Robin.

“My son,” He breathed, relief flooding his features, softening the harsh lines. He pulled Robin into a tight hug, the younger Plegian accepting the rare gesture. He hugged his father back just as fiercely as the arms around him. Robin had missed him, missed being home. Validar pulled back, hands on Robin’s shoulders.

“I was so worried, my boy…” Validar murmured, eyes flitting over Robin. His eyes shifted over the electric scars patterning covering Robin’s neck, his wrist marks covered by gauntlets. Validar’s face pinched, anger worming its way into his eyes.

“What happened, what did they do to you.” He asked, grip tightening. Robin lifted his hands to hold onto his father’s arms, hoping to sooth him with the touch.

“Exalt Emmeryn, Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa, nor Sir Frederick laid a hand on me,” Robin said, a bit of a white lie on Frederick’s part, “The royal family and their knight watched over me, healed me, and gave me a home in my time of need.” Robin said gently. Validar’s tenseness began creeping back out, grip softening.

“I believe you, son,” Validar said, eyes growing fiery for a moment, “As much as I do not care for the people of Ylisse, I know the Exalt preaches peace and kindness. She wouldn’t harm you.”

A pause.

“But who _did_.” Validar asked. Robin frowned.

“I’m not exactly sure who it was, father,” He said, apologetic in his lack of knowledge, “I know someone here sold me out, they told someone that I was leaving the castle.”

“Was there anything unique about them? Anything they mentioned? Wanted?” Validar asked.

Robin shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s all a bit of a blur now. I think it was just someone who wanted to harm the Plegian Kingdom, capture and perhaps kill someone close to you, father.” Robin said. Validar let go of his son’s shoulders, pulling back. He turned to the fireplace flickering behind him.

“Do you… Do you, perhaps, think they had anything to do with your mother? What she wanted?” The King asked. Robin took a step forward to stand next to him, likewise shifting his eyes to the fire. The orange and yellow swirled amongst one another, crackling and popping.

“I’m unsure. I truly am. I would pray that they would not be connected to any of that nightmare.” Robin shuddered. He dearly wished to forget about everything his mother thought he could be. If only his brand could be washed from his skin, his permanent memory.

Validar nodded. He looked troubled.

“I’m glad to have you back, I’m thankful you are alive.” He continued to look into the fire. “We will discuss more later. Please, rest, my son, seek out your room. I will have Seline lead the Exalt and her companions to rooms to rest as well.”

Robin nodded.

“I’m glad to be back, glad I was rescued,” Robin turned to leave. He paused.

“Will you discuss a treaty with them, or send them home in the morning?” Robin asked. Validar sighed.

“Discuss. I said I would if they brought you here safely, and they did. Not to mention,” Validar turned, “They supposedly rescued and nursed you back to health. I owe them at least a short discussion.” Robin smiled. He nodded.

“I’ll be on my way, see you in the morning, father.” Robin said, finally slipping out of the room. His father was willing to talk over a treaty… after all the years of bickering between the kingdoms… finally, some hope for peace.

That news was great, made Robin ecstatic. But, the thought that perhaps his kidnapping was more than discrimination against Plegia, perhaps it was his mother’s group coming back to finish what she had tried to start… now that, was a truly frightening thought.

-

Robin slipped out of the room, the Ylissean group turning to look at him. He didn’t acknowledge them for a moment, looking lost in his thoughts.

“Prince Robin! Lovely to see you again.” The woman said, moving towards the Plegian. Robin perked up, turning to her.

“Seline, it is a pleasure to see you again as well.” Robin said, a genuine smile gracing his features. Robin turned to the rest of the group.

“The King is allowing you all to stay in the castle for tonight, rest up after our journey. He will discuss the potentials of a treaty tomorrow, or the day after.” Robin said. Seline twitched at the mention of a treaty but said nothing. Emmeryn gave Robin a calm smile.

“Thank you, Robin. Miss Seline, was it? Would you be willing to show us where we will stay?” Emmeryn asked. Seline perked up once more.

“Of course! We have some beautiful guest rooms, just for situations like this!” She turned, making her way down the hall. “Will you be joining us Prince Robin?” She asked. Robin followed after her.

“I don’t see why not; it would be nice for me to return the favor and offer you all a place to stay in an unfamiliar land.” Robin smiled at them. His smile faltered at Chrom.

They made their way through the winding halls. Again, Chrom was sure he would get lost here. There was no rhyme or reason to where they were headed.

The Plegians eventually stopped in front of a long row of doors.

“Here we are!” Seline said excitedly, gesturing with an outspread arm to the rows of doors.

“Feel free to inhabit any of these rooms, and if you need anything, I’ll be taking up occupancy right over there.” She pointed to across the hall, three doors over there. She specifically pointed to the one on the far left.

“And if any of you need me, for any reason, I’ll be down this hall, take a left, right, left on the third door, and then all the way at the end of the hall.” Robin said. Chrom did some mental gymnastics to try and remember that. Lissa giggled.

“Chrom, your head is practically smoking! That’s pretty hard to remember, huh?” She said, laughing at her brother. He scowled at her. Robin turned to Chrom.

“Would you like me to show you where it is? Perhaps if I took you there, you’d remember better.” Robin said. Chrom stared at him. What happened to Robin ignoring him right back? Well, he couldn’t say no, that would be rude, and Emmeryn would catch onto something being wrong with Chrom.

The Ylissean Prince nodded.

“Alright, follow me then.” Robin turned to the rest of the group. “I’ll see you all tomorrow morning, Seline will lead you into the dining hall. The King would like you all to rest today.” Robin finished. Lissa enthusiastically waved her goodbyes, Frederick and Emmeryn saying farewell much calmer.

Robin lead Chrom through the castle in silence. It was indeed confusing, winding. Robin eventually led Chrom to a lone door at the end of a long hall. He pushed the door open, stepping in. Chrom followed. Robin closed the door behind him.

The Plegian looked around his room, taking in the open books and scattered papers on his wide desk. He moved over to the bed, sitting on the end to take off his boots. He stood, boots tossed to the side, eyes searching over the room once more. He walked over to some hooks on the wall, placing his warmer, Ylissean tactician’s coat on the peg and pulling down a Plegian tactician’s coat.

Robin turned to Chrom, purple and black coat looking unfamiliar on him to Chrom.

“Why are you pushing me away.” Robin asked, voice low. He stood with a wide stance, bold and confrontive.

“I’m unsure of what you’re talking about.” Chrom said, eyes narrowing. He didn’t want to deal with this, why wouldn’t Naga just let him separate himself from this mess? Robin took a few steps forward.

“You shooed me away, and then avoided both myself and everyone else on the rest of the march. What is this sudden change sparked by?” Robin said.

“Nothing.” Chrom said, an articulate response.

“Nothing.” Robin responded, incredulous.

“Yes, nothing has changed.” Chrom said. Robin stared at him. His stance shifted, as if he taking on a new tactic.

“Chrom,” Robin started, stepping forward slowly, “Just days ago, we slept in the same bed, said that we would be together as long as we could, and fell asleep in one another’s presence. A few days after, you told me to leave you alone, and then avoided me for the rest of the journey.” Chrom lowered his head, looking away. When he put it that way it sounded awful…

“I don’t understand how you could shun me, especially now that I have to be home, and may not see you again for a while…” Robin said, trying to catch Chrom’s gaze. He paused, waiting for the Ylissean to say something. When he didn’t, the tactician continued.

“Did… Did me being Plegian finally set in? Are you ashamed to be my friend? To share a bond?” Robin asked, voice dipping into hurt. Chrom whipped his head up, staring at his friend.

“No! It’s nothing like that, you being Plegian is not an issue, I am not my father.” Chrom said quickly, a fire lighting in his chest.

“Then what is it! What happened. Chrom, what did I do to strike your ire, why are you shoving me aside?” Robin asked, sounding desperate. He reached his hands out, grabbing at Chrom’s arms. Chrom frowned deeply, pulling away from the touch.

“Chrom please, talk to me, I can’t read minds…” Robin said. “Chrom… Chrom I’m begging yo- ah!” Robin faltered, stance stuttering for a moment as a hand raced up to his neck. Robin’s face contorted into pain, face pale. Chrom startled, watching the tactician crumple to the ground.

“Robin? Robin!” Chrom reached for the man, gathering him into his arms gingerly. Chrom carried him over to the made bed, placing the Plegian on the sheets and running a hand up his chest to move Robin’s hand aside.

“Robin… move, let me see.” Chrom said, voice low and gentle. His friend was hurting, he had to make sure he was alright. Had he somehow gotten wounded on the march?

Robin shifted his hand aside, gasping for breath. Chrom looked him over, only seeing the jagged scars. Chrom let his hand run over the scars gently, pulling his touch back fast as Robin yelped under him.

He needed a healer, Lissa or Emmeryn… but he didn’t know his way around the castle, didn’t know how to get back to them. He also didn’t quite understand what the issue was. Robin didn’t seem hurt, why was he in pain?

“Robin, what is hurting you?” Chrom asked breathily as Robin’s own breathing slowly evened itself out.

“My… My scars,” Robin started, taking in a sharp gasp. Chrom waited for him to calm down again.

“I’ve been getting… phantom pains.” Robin explained. Worry sat heavy in Chrom’s chest.

“Is there anything that I can do to help?” Chrom asked. Robin shook his head.

“Just… stay with me? Please? Until it stops…” Robin asked, pulling at Chrom’s sleeve. Chrom hesitated. He was supposed to be distancing himself, not getting closer… but, he couldn’t deny his companion in need. It was his duty as Prince, as a Shepherd.

Chrom nodded, shifting to lay next to Robin on the bed. Chrom laid on his side, stiff. Robin turned to face the Prince, pressing his forehead against Chrom’s. Chrom swallowed.

Robin’s forehead was waxy with sweat, breath coming out in quick spats with his pain. They laid there, Robin shifting an arm out to hold onto Chrom, seeking comfort Chrom was too nervous to give.

Silence, all except for Robin’s pained breath.

“What was the reason for your avoidance…” Robin asked, voice a hoarse whisper. Chrom said nothing. Robin pressed his body closer, chest to chest with Chrom, lacing their legs together. Robin’s limbs were shaking, taxed from his pain. Chrom laid stiffly.

“Chrom… I don’t want to lose you, but you’re making it so hard to hold on… Please, you’re one of the first true companions I’ve ever had, I feel for you like I’ve felt for no one else before…” Robin said, sounding tired.

Robin sighed at Chrom’s silence, looping his arm around Chrom to pull him even closer. Gods damn this man, in the end he had Chrom wrapped around his finger. Chrom gave in, returning the embrace, unable to help himself with the tactician so close and in need of comfort. His hands grazed Robin’s back, settling in the dip of his waist.

It felt nice. Natural, to hold Robin like this, be held back.

“I…” Chrom sighed, “I don’t want to leave you here. I don’t want to never see you again because your father hides you away.” Chrom said, voice quiet, sounding ashamed. Robin pulled his forehead away from Chrom’s, looking him in the eyes.

“What did pushing me away solve then? I would think you’d be more stuck to me than normal had you thought you were going to lose me.” Robin said. Chrom broke the gaze, looking at the wall behind Robin. It was patterned, intricate black lacing patterns against a calm purple.

“I thought that, perhaps, pushing you away and feeling as though you were a stranger would make the separation easier. I care about you too Robin, more than I’ve cared about someone before.” Chrom said. Robin frowned. He spat something in sharp Plegian, shoving his face into the crook of Chrom’s shoulder and neck. Chrom’s grip tightened in surprise, holding Robin tighter.

“You selfish, stupid Ylissean.” Robin hissed. Chrom stiffened at the sudden attitude shift. “I could speak with The King about potentially seeing you again, it’s not that hard to ask a question.” Robin said, pulling back again to look at Chrom.

“I am too fond of you to let you out of my life without some sort of fight.” Robin said, fire burning in his eyes. Chrom stared back at him, at a loss for words.

“I-I hadn’t considered-“ Chrom was cut off.

“Of course you hadn’t! All you do is swing a sword around all day, you’re all brawn and no brain.” Robin poked Chrom’s forehead. Robin was due some anger, Chrom let him ride it out. Robin stared at him once more. He sighed, more gently butting his nose into the space between Chrom’s neck and shoulder.

“Don’t push me away again. We can work through things. You are the sword and I am your guide. Together we can figure anything out, alright?” Robin said. Chrom wrapped his arms more securely around Robin, threading his fingers through soft white hair.

“Alright… I trust you, I’m sorry I didn’t before.” Chrom said. He should have known Robin would be able to work through this…

“It’s okay, you’re forgiven. Just- don’t do it again. You hurt me more than the phantom pains.” Robin sighed.

“Now, can we please take a nap? My feet ache and I’m worn out from the pain.” Robin asked. Chrom smiled against his hair, letting himself relax.

“Of course, rest well Robin.” Chrom said, allowing his eyes to slip shut. He was tired too, truth be told. Robin hummed.

Chrom could tell when Robin finally fell back to sleep. His breathing deepened, body going lax with tenseness Chrom hadn’t known he had.

Chrom let sleep claim him as well, fingers running through hair as white as snow, downy fluff, and body warm against the Plegian’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I have a lot written out right now, I'm just letting it simmer so I can see where to add or take away certain things to cook this into what I want it to continue being.


	13. Forgiven, Don't Dwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin reassures Chrom and the two enjoy each others company.

Chrom awoke to slight confusion, not used to feeling the softness of a bed after his two days on the hard ground. Mostly, not used to the warmth that pressed against him now. 

Robin was tangled in Chrom, legs and arms entertained around the Ylissean Prince. Chrom didn’t want to move, comfortable after his cold nights alone. He should have known Robin would be able to think of some way to keep the two together… He should have spoken to Robin about his feelings earlier rather than suffer in silence and hurt them both. 

Chrom carded his fingers through Robin’s hair, surprised by the softness. He knew Robin had feather-like hair, but how was it always so soft? All the time? 

Lost in his thoughts of the wonder that was Robin (and his hair), a knock at the door drew Chrom out of his momentary peace. Chrom halted, not moving. There was another knock. 

“You gonna get that or just let poor Seline think I’m missing again?” Robin huffed from Chrom’s arms. Chrom jumped, startled by Robin’s consciousness. 

“Gods! Don’t scare me like that,” Chrom rose a hand to his chest, “How long have you been awake?” He asked. 

“Since you started petting me like Frederick pets his mares.” Robin said offhandedly. There was another knock at the door, more urgent this time. Robin huffed, slipping out of the bed. He walked over, opening the door. 

“Oh! There you are Prince Robin. I wanted to alert you that I’ve led the Ylissean royals and knight to the dining hall. All but Chrom, I’m afraid to say I’m unsure of where he is.” She fidgeted. 

“No need to worry Seline. I can find him for you,” he smiled at the woman, a wave of relief visibly washing over her, “I’ll meet you all in the hall soon.” He finished. 

“Ah, thank you Prince Robin! I’ll keep them occupied until you arrive. The King will join us after you.” She said, stepping away to go entertain their guests. Robin waved her off. 

The Plegian closed the door, turning to Chrom. 

“Well, at least you don’t have to struggle with your belts and clothes, we fell asleep fully dressed.” Robin laughed, stepping towards Chrom. The Ylissean stood up from the bed, looking down at himself. 

Chrom laughed as well, but the sound didn’t come out right. Stuttered, uncomfortable. His guilt was setting in for his earlier actions. Robin frowned. He moved forward, placing his hands on Chrom’s hips.

“Talk to me. Don’t let your brain run you into a ditch again.” Robin said.

“I just… I feel bad,” Chrom said, averting his eyes and running a hand along the back of his neck nervously. “I hadn’t realized how badly my actions hurt you. You called me selfish last night and were right. I was thinking only of myself and my own feelings.” Chrom said, trying to articulate his emotions. 

“I already forgave you, no need to dwell.” Robin said, coaxing Chrom’s gaze back to his own. Robin gave him a reassuring smile when the Ylissean finally looked at the Plegian. 

“I know you forgave me, but I still… I still regret my actions.” 

“Don’t. Just let it fade away, don’t hold onto it and upset yourself,” Robin said. “I know it’s easier said than done, but trust me. It’ll be better for you in the end.” Robin said. 

Chrom nodded, muttering a soft “I’ll try.” 

They stood there, Robin holding onto Chrom’s waist. Robin leaned in, up on his toes. Chrom flushed, leaning down. 

Robin stopped.

“We should head to the dining hall, were holding everyone up.” He said, voice steadier than Chrom thought his own would be in that moment. The tactician backed up, turning to the door. Chrom stood dumbly. He thought… Robin was close enough to…

“You coming, your highness?” Robin teased, tone suddenly lilting with playfulness. Chrom mentally shook himself off, letting a smile play on his face. 

“But of course, Prince Robin.” Chrom bowed deeply, then stepped out the door. Robin followed with a laugh, leading Chrom through the castle. Chrom allowed himself to be happy and joke around Robin, no more aversion. 

Robin rested his hand along Chrom’s arm for the walk to the dining hall, exchanging companionable conversation. Chrom shifted his hand up, slipping it into Robin’s. The tactician’s words slowed. Silence. He picked back up on laughing and exchanging words. 

It felt natural, right.


	14. Mad Lord and Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is visited by the council's mad lord, and Chrom and Robin express their affection for one another.

Chrom and Robin stepped into the dining hall together. Robin had slipped his hand out of Chrom’s as they stepped in, much to the Ylissean’s displeasure. The rest of the Ylisseans were chatting with Seline. The woman perked up as the Princes entered. 

“Ah! Prince Robin, Prince Chrom. Thank you for joining us, sit! Feel free to take whatever strikes your fancy.” She said, gesturing out to the food on the table. Chrom took it all in. 

Fruits Chrom hadn’t seen before, and various meats and cheeses sat on the table. There wasn’t any of the sweet pastries that his own castle had, no muffins in sight. 

Chrom followed Robin to the table, sitting beside the man as Robin sat next to Lissa. Emmeryn sat at the head of the table, Lissa to her right and Frederick to her left. Robin gave Seline a greeting smile, nodding to her as she rose from the table. She left without another word, slipping through a set of double doors. 

Lissa was the first to pipe up.

“Chrom, where did you end up sleeping last night? I didn’t see you come back to your room.” She asked, munching on a strange fruit, pink on the outside with white on the inside. And we’re those little black seeds in it…? Odd. 

“He ended up sleeping in my room.” Robin answered, grabbing for a few fruits and cheeses. Chrom followed Robin’s lead, unsure of what to grab himself. 

“Ooooh the Princes cuddled.” Lissa teased in a sing song tone. Chrom rolled his eyes. 

“Oh Lissa, it’s much too hot for cuddling here, they must have slept as far apart as possible. I bet Prince Chrom was merely too lazy to head back to his own room.” Frederick joined in jokingly. Chrom let out an indignant sound, resenting the jest. Robin perked up an eyebrow.

“You believe this is hot? We’re in a cold season right now.” Robin said. Lissa balked.

“This… this is cold for you! Oh Robin, how have you survived here. And you’re wearing a coat!” Lissa exclaimed. Robin laughed.

“I’m used to the heat, so it’s not as bad for me,” Robin said, and then turned to Chrom to say, “But I burn in the sun. I’m practically albino for a Plegian.” He said glumly. 

“You are quite light, Robin. White hair is most unusual for the lands around here.” Emmeryn said. 

“So is blue and green, I suppose us three are all quite strange.” Robin said. Frederick opened his mouth to say something, but a brief knock interrupted his words. 

The double doors opened, Validar slipping into the room, Seline close behind. The woman shut the door behind The King. Validar moved to the table, sitting at the head opposite of Emmeryn. The man surveyed the laid out foods. 

“Good morning, King Validar. I pray you rested well.” Emmeryn spoke up sincerely. The King watched her for a moment, then nodded his thanks. He turned to Robin. 

“Prince Robin, join me at this end of the table.” He said. Robin shot Chrom a look, brushing a hand over the Ylissean’s leg under the table before he stood, shifting to sit at the seat to the right of his father. Validar looked his son over, then reached for the food before him, beginning his breakfast. 

Chrom noticed that the man chose many of the meats Chrom couldn’t identify, pairing it with cheeses and small fruits. They eat quietly for a few minutes, Lissa looking uncomfortable and Chrom feeling the same. Robin looked at home enough by his father. 

The group ate in fairly comfortable silence. Lissa shifted nervously in the King’s presence, and Chrom himself was still a little intimidated. 

Their quiet was disturbed by a man throwing open one of the double doors. He sauntered in, taking in the scene before him.

“Oh-hoh? The Ylissean’s dine with the barbaric Plegians?” The man spoke, voice sharp and lilt sporadic. 

“Lord Gangrel.” Validar spoke, not looking up from his plate of food. 

“Oh, dear King Validar,” The man bowed deeply towards the King, “I merely wanted to come speak with you about letting wolves into the kingdom of our delicate sheep.” Emmeryn stiffened. Validar blinked, turning towards the man.

“Now is not the time nor the place for this, Gangrel. Leave us be.” He said. He held the man’s gaze. The lord let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Fine! But I demand your presence later, my King.” He turned and left, footfalls heavy like a petulant child. Validar let out a small huff, turning back to his food. Robin turned to Validar, whispering something sharp in Plegian. Validar responded calmly, turning minutely towards his son to speak with him in his native tongue. 

After a few more moments of silence, Emmeryn spoke up. 

“King Validar, the lord was not incorrect in his feelings of us potentially being enemies. The Ylissean kingdom has harmed you and your people in the past, but we wish not to do it again. Would you be opposed to us discussing a treaty? Uniting our kingdoms?” The Exalt asked. The King stopped, looking at the woman. His eyes flickered over to Robin for the briefest of moments. 

“No. I am not opposed. I will send for you later, and we will discuss.” He responded. 

“Thank you King Validar, we appreciate you being open to speak with us.” Emmeryn said, bowing her head just enough to show her respect. Validar once again merely nodded. The King finished his breakfast, standing up and leaving the room with a goodbye to Robin. The minute the door shut, the Plegian Prince was up and scrambling over to the Ylisseans. 

“He will discuss! This is monumental, if we play our cards right, we can craft something beneficial for the both of us.” He exclaimed. Emmeryn smiled, bright and kind. 

“This is truly an exciting prospect. I am anxious to meet and begin discussion.” The Exalt said. 

“He scares me, I’m nervous!” Lissa shout-whispered. Frederick scolded her once more, the Princess sticking her tongue out at the knight. 

“Will that man be of any concern to us?” Frederick asked Robin. 

“Lord Gangrel? No, we should be alright.” Robin said. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t appreciate his word choice.” Chrom said, brows furrowed. Robin shook his head.

“He is a madman. Father takes no advice or suggestions from him seriously.” 

“Madman? Why keep him around if he is of no use?” Frederick asked.

“Yes, madman. And we allow him council only because of his daughter,” Robin shifted his stance, “She’s about my age, a woman named Aversa. Gangrel took her in a few years back, father is quite fond of her.” Robin smiled to himself at the mention of the woman.

“So he keeps Gangrel around to keep an eye on his daughter?” Lissa asked, looking a little grossed out.

“Oh, no. He doesn’t want to keep an eye on her like that. He thinks of her as a daughter of his own. She was… in a similar situation as mine at some point. If we tear Gangrel of his status, he will fall out of fortune, and Aversa will be daughter to a madman with no money or status.” Robin explained. The group nodded, quieting up about the situation.

“Well, I believe we are finished eating, shall we head back to our rooms?” Frederick asked. Lissa agreed, claiming she needed a nap despite the energy with which she announced it. The rest followed suit, Seline greeting them outside the doors to lead them to their rooms.

Chrom went to ask Robin if he could return to the Plegian’s room when the man stopped him. 

“I would like to think over propositions of my own for the treaty. I want to have ideas to help with everything. I need to be alone to think.” Robin said. Chrom frowned, disappointed. Robin took pity on the man. 

“Chrom… come here.” Robin said. He pulled Chrom into the man’s room, shutting the door behind them. Robin pressed his body close to Chrom’s. Chrom slipped his arms around Robin’s waist, practically second nature at this rate. Chrom smiled, easy and gentle, enjoying holding the tactician in his arms. 

“Chrom, I care for you.” Robin said. His voice was quiet, low. Chrom noticed now that his room was dark, lush curtains pulled half shut, the few streaks of light peeking through not reaching the couple in their journey to light the room. 

“I care for you too, Robin.” Chrom said, trying to match Robin’s tone. 

“A lot. Chrom, I care for you deeply.” Robin said. Chrom looked down at him, taking in his features. 

“And I you…” Chrom murmured, leaning down minutely. Robin pressed up, placing his lips against Chrom’s. Chrom froze, heart pounding. Robin started pulling back, brow furrowing. 

“Ah, sorry… did I misinter-“ Chrom pressed his lips hard against Robin’s, moving against him. His grip around the man tightened, hands pushing into the small of his back, Robin’s own hands holding tight to his shoulders. Those hands moved up to Chrom’s hair, twisting into the blue gently. Robin sighed into his mouth, Chrom able to feel the way his lips turned upward into a smile. 

They pulled back, watching each other. Robin stepped back, cheeks flushed. Heat flooded Chrom’s face as well, no doubt more prominent than Robin’s. The two stood, looking at each other. 

“I’ll see you later today, Chrom.” Robin said. Chrom nodded dumbly, stepping back. Chrom opened the door, almost tripping over himself as he refused to look away from Robin, trying to take in as much of the man in as possible. 

Robin slipped out of the room, eyes settled on Chrom until he passed the door, out of sight. Chrom closed the door quietly. He moved over to his bed, and promptly threw himself onto the soft sheets and plush pillows. He smiled wide, heart pounding.

Robin kissed him. Robin kissed him. Gods… a man that amazing really liked Chrom back… Should Chrom propose? No, far too soon for that. They needed to court one another, as royalty would… They would have to get the approval of Emmeryn, as Chrom’s parents weren’t around.

And Robin would have to get the approval of… of Validar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second chapter for you all today. You have been kind and patient, and I felt as if I was cheating you out with that short chapter for 13. Hope you are all doing well.


	15. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Man of Validar's court makes his feelings towards Ylisseans well known.

Chrom and Robin were closer than ever for the next few days of negotiation. Validar invited the Ylisseans into his council room to discuss. Robin sat to the right of his father, the Ylissean’s sitting at the other end of the table. Validar didn’t invite any of his higher nobles to discuss with them, feeling it was only fair since Emmeryn hadn’t invited any of her own nobles to help discuss. This was to be kept between royals, and the knight of Ylisse.

They discussed for much of the first morning, taking a break to eat lunch when the sun hit the peak of the sky.

“You all have such strange food compared to what I’m used to.” Lissa said to Robin as she took her seat at the dining table. The Prince scooted her chair in for her, acting the part of a royal in the eye of his father.

“We have different agriculture, perhaps different animals we raise. Different culture, even.” Robin said, moving to take his seat next to his father. His hand brushed over Chrom’s shoulder as he passed. The Ylissean smiled to himself.

Validar hummed at the head of the table.

“I’m sure your Ylissean foods are odd to Plegians as well.” The King rumbled. Lissa fidgeted. The King still made her nervous.

“They are, highness. They eat all sorts of sweets and pastries for breakfast, and meats for lunch. It is strange. They seem to eat much heavier meals than we do here.” Robin said, sitting in his seat.

Lissa took in the food on the table once more, comparing it to her own meals. There were lots of fruits on the table, primarily taking up her view. More cheeses, like breakfast. There were handfuls of powder, spice maybe? Different breads and spreads, vegetables…

“Heavier?” Chrom asked, grabbing for some of the bread varieties and spreads.

“Ylisseans eat heavy lunches and breakfasts, fattening and filling,” Validar said, reaching for food of his own, “Plegian’s eat light breakfast and lunch, and an exceptionally heavy dinner.” Chrom nodded, thinking it over.

“Our cultures are vastly different. We know little of Ylissean culture,” Robin said, grabbing fruits, “That’s why I was journeying over to Ylisse to start with, remember? You have much knowledge that we do not, and vice versa.” He finished.

Chrom cringed, remembering the state Robin was in when they found him. Validar stiffened as well. No one commented. Their silence was interrupted.

“King Validaaar~ I was just wondering if you ha-“ The voice cut off, the man it belonged to halting halfway through the door.

“Oh, did we not speak of this, my King! I thought we were going to rid our home of roaches.” The man exclaimed. Frederick frowned.

“Lord Gangrel, if you could refrain from insulting our guests in _my_ home, it would be appreciated,” Validar said, turning to the man, “We have been discussing something rather important, and they will return home when we finish.” He finished. Gangrel scowled.

“Are you speaking of what I think you are?” Gangrel stalked forward, towards the table. “You truly wish to join forces with the country that slaughtered your people?” Gangrel asked, voice low. Validar said nothing.

“We are unfortunately aware of the history of our country’s relations,” Emmeryn spoke up, voice steady. “We merely wish to right our wrongs in the best way we can manage. Attain peace between us.”

“I would much rather get revenge than join with murderers.” Gangrel crooned, mocking the soft quality of Emmeryn’s words. Emmeryn reeled, visibly in her change of expression. Validar stood from his seat, cape flaring.

“Your presence in my home is not wanted at this time. Leave.” Gangrel glowered, the childishness of his actions shifting to something more dangerous.

“You disappoint me, King. People will not stand for this, there will be consequences.” The Lord hissed. Validar stalked towards the man.

“Are you threatening your King, Lord Gangrel.” Gangrel calmed, backing up.

“Would never dream of it, milord. Please, enjoy the rest of your meal.” He turned, leaving the room. The door slammed behind the man. Validar stood there for a moment.

“I am no longer hungry, I will make my leave.” Validar said, turning to walk out a separate set of doors. Silence encapsulated the room.

Robin stood, hurrying to follow his father, murmuring his apologies to the group.

“You alright, Em?” Lissa tentatively asked. Emmeryn sat quietly, still coming around from the words thrown at her.   
  


“Yes. Yes Lissa, I am fine. Thank you.” She shook off the emotions, turning a gentle smile to the young cleric. Emmeryn turned to Frederick, fuming in his seat.

“Let it go, Frederick. No use getting upset and letting it linger.” She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, the knight calming considerably. He sighed, gathering himself.

“You are right, milday. No reason to let his taunts upset me.” He stood from his seat.

“I believe I will return to my room. I am tired, and would like to rest before we discuss again.” The other three agreed, returning to their rooms as well. Chrom worried for Robin, even Validar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience. I haven't been able to write much, but here is an update for you all. I will try to get another chapter out shortly.


	16. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom gets an unexpected visitor and Seline gives out orders.

The group met back up an hour later, as they had discussed when they finished their morning meeting. They were already close to a finished product. In politics, Validar and Emmeryn worked well together. They shared similar ideals, feelings. They both wanted what was best for their kingdom, and came to agreements quickly. 

Frederick helped chime in for Emmeryn when he had an idea or a potential correction, and Robin did the same for Validar. 

The group left the council room, hoping to go over revisions and sign off the next day. Gods… it was all going so fast. Chrom was more than stunned by the ease of the situation. Validar was a frightening man, but he wasn’t unreasonable in the slightest. 

Robin asked Chrom to wait in the Ylissean’s guest room, just for a moment, so he can bid his father goodnight and then sneak Chrom into his own room. Chrom learned from Seline that Robin wasn’t supposed to have anyone in his room, ever, much less spend the night. It was meant to be Robin’s personal space, the only place he alone was allowed in. Validar stationed guards to watch over him everywhere else in the castle, so that is his one place of reprieve from others.

So Chrom waited impatiently in his room for the tactician to come fetch him. Chrom had taken off some of his many layers, down to what was still presentable while comfortable. He laid falchion up against the wall, gentle with the sacred blade. The sun had long since fallen, setting faster in Plegia than it did in the Halidom, painting the sandy scenery with oranges and reds before sinking into navy. 

Plegia was beautiful, a different sort of beautiful than Ylisse, but still breath taking. Robin fit in well with the scenery, lit it up and perfected it.

There was a knock at his door. Chrom stood from where he sat on his bed, walking over to the door. He opened it, smile across his face as he greeted-

Not Robin.

A man in dark robes and a hood stood outside his door. Purple marks decorated the arms of his cloak, the same purple design trailing up the hood and around to the latch. The man whipped his head around, looking behind Chrom into his room.

“Can I help you?” Chrom asked, feeling unsettled. The man stopped his search, looking at Chrom. His eyes were hidden from the Ylissean’s view. Then the man crouched and lunged at Chrom, tackling him.

Chrom let out a surprised exclamation, falling over with the force of the man’s charge. Chrom hit the ground, breath knocked out of him for a moment. The man on top of him scrambled for something in his cloak, whipping out a dagger with shaking hands. Chrom shook his head, trying to clear his cloudy thoughts and catch his breath.

The stranger swung his arm down, Chrom shifting in the nick of time to have the blade slam into the stone floor instead of his head. Chrom rolled to the side, knocking the man off of himself and trapping him under, shifting their positions. 

Chrom snatched the knife out of the man’s hand, throwing it out of reach. The stranger went to sit up, reach into his cloak again, but Chrom grabbed his shoulders and slammed him hard enough into the floor that his head connected.

The stranger went limp, dazed by the impact, a weak sound escaping him. Chrom took the moment to grab some of his own belts, looping them around the stranger’s wrists behind his back. He patted the man down, pulling out another dagger and a small vial of something. 

Chrom yanked the man up to his feet, practically dead weight as he was still regaining his bearings from his impact with the floor. The Ylissean pulled the man across the hall, knocking on a door. A moment later, a tired red-head in a nightgown pulled the door open.

“Oh! Prince Chrom, did you need somethi-“ Seline noticed the man Chrom supported, eyes going wide. “Gods, who is that!” She asked.

“An intruder, I presume. He attacked me in my room.” Chrom said. He was still a bit stunned by the attack, voice falling flat and monotone. He didn’t know what to make of the situation he just went through. 

Seline bustled into action.

“Are you alright? Let me call some guards, oh, I need to alert the King and Prince of the attack.” She moved around, throwing on a robe. She stepped out of her room and closed the door, giving Chrom a once over.

“I’m fine, luckily.” He said as her gaze lingered on him. She gave a quick nod, shifting to hurry down the hall. Chrom followed, the man he dragged along finally gaining his footing.

Seline opened the door to the guest hall, calling for a runner to fetch some guards. A small man ran out of the room to get them. 

“We’ll send him to the dungeon for now,” Seline said, referring to the stranger, “If you are willing to come with me to the King’s chambers and then Prince’s, we can recount what happened and discuss how to proceed from there.” Seline said, taking charge of the situation. 

Chrom nodded, waiting with the red-head until guards came to take the now wiggling man from Chrom.

Seline led Chrom to the King’s chambers first, having to move through the guards stationed outside to knock on the door. Moments passed, Seline waiting ever so patiently. 

Chrom was finally registering the situation, urgency coursing through him. He was just _attacked_. In the Plegian castle. He wasn’t even sure if he had been the main target, the stranger had been looking around before he attacked Chrom. 

The door finally creaked open, Validar standing in front of them. He looked at Seline, then Chrom. He nodded to Chrom, then turned his attention back to Seline. 

“To what do I owe this late-night visit?” The King asked, voice low. 

“Prince Chrom was attacked, Highness. A man got into the guest room hall.” Seline said. Validar’s posture became rigid. 

“Has the man been apprehended? Or is there still a violent trespasser roaming the halls of my home?” Validar asked. His eyes were alert.

“Prince Chrom was able to restrain him, I’ve sent for guards to take him down to the dungeon for now. I wanted to come alert you and then Prince Robin so you could be on guard and we could figure out what to do.” The woman explained. 

“Send for more guards to be stationed outside of my room, as well as the Ylissean’s guest rooms. Station guards outside of the Prince’s hall, not in. And please alert the other Ylissean’s of this occurrence,” Validar fully stepped out of his room, “I will go down to the dungeon and give the guards their orders on how to handle the situation. We will rest from there, wait until morning.”

Seline nodded, taking all this in. She went to send in her orders for the extra guards with another runner, a tall woman. 

“Prince Chrom, would you like to accompany me to speak with Robin?” She asked. Chrom nodded, perhaps too fast. He wanted to see Robin, make sure he was okay. There was a possibility there were more attackers in the castle, and Chrom prayed that none of them had gone for Robin’s quarters.

Seline lead Chrom through the halls, Chrom just now taking in how dark everything was with the sun down outside. The windows that filtered light in filtered in the barest of moonlight, flickering candles helping to guide people through the halls instead. 

Seline lead Chrom into the hall that made way to Robins room, alone at the end of the passageway. She knocked on the door, stepping back. A few moments passed before the door swung open, the two greeted by a tactician with horrible bed head. 

“Prince Robin, so sorry to disturb you in your sleep, but I have some urgent news to tell you.” Seline started. The groggy Prince perked up at that, looking between the two. He must have fallen asleep before making his way to Chrom’s room to get him.

“I was attacked in my room by a stranger,” Chrom said, watching Robin’s eyes widen, “I’m alright, and so are the others, we just have to alert you and your father of the occurrence, and we wanted to make sure you were alright.” Chrom said.

“I’m fine. Gods, Chrom, I can’t believe that happened.” Robin looked him up and down, double checking his statement of “I’m alright.” 

“Prince Chrom, would you like to stay with Prince Robin tonight? It would be safer for the two of you to stick together, since Robin is our Prince and you were targeted. You are both skilled fighters and could help defend one another in case of another incident.” Seline asked. She looked pointedly at Robin. Robin gave her a flat look back, almost a scowl.

“I- uh,” Chrom stuttered, thrown off by Robin’s expression. Did he… not want Chrom to stay? “If it’s alright with Robin…”

“Of course it is Chrom,” Robin turned a smile to Chrom, “Please, come in, make yourself at home.” He said. Chrom stepped in, hearing Robin spit a few words in Plegian at Seline, a giggle in response from the woman, and the door shutting. Chrom looked around the room.

“Robin, are you sure you’re okay with me staying..? I can leave if you want.” Chrom said uncertainly. 

“What? Of course I’m okay with you staying, why wouldn’t I be.” Robin asked, flopping down on his bed. Chrom followed, slipping into the sheets on the other side.

“I just assumed from the look you gave her that I wasn’t entirely welcome…” Chrom said. 

“The look I gave Seline? Chrom, I was just glaring at her because she figured out how attached we are to one another. She thinks she’s helping me,” Robin rolls his eyes, “I told her not to tell father. I doubt she would but even the best of us make mistakes.” Robin said.

Chrom nodded. 

“Chrom, you didn’t think I was tired of you already, did you?” Robin joked, turning onto his side to look at Chrom. He started shuffling under the covers as well. Chrom laughed.

“Even if you were, you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me that easy.” Chrom said. Robin laughed in turn, Chrom joining in. The two quieted slowly, room comfortable. Robin sighed softly. 

“Turn around.” Robin said. Chrom raised an eyebrow, “C’mon I just want to hold you for once. You’re always holding me, where’s my turn?” Robin said. Chrom flushed, shifting around quietly. Robin scooted behind him, wrapping his arms around the Ylissean.

It was comfortable… Robin’s presence behind him was soothing, made him feel safe. 

“Comfortable?” Robin asked. Chrom gave a content hum in response, Robin laughing softly in Chrom’s ear. The two quieted, slipping into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that other chapter I promised. Hope you enjoy.


	17. Our Vessel, and the Naga's Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Validar has an enlightening talk with the intruder.

Validar stalked down to the dungeons of the castle, guards flanking his sides as he moved down the spiral staircase. He despised the journey down, so late in the night. But, he would rather get this started now than wait until morning. His anxiety wouldn’t let him rest if he let this man sit in his dungeon, no action taken. 

Validar held a candle in elegant, clawed hands. The final step down, the candle flickered. 

The man rested against the brick wall of his cell, two guards stationed outside. He tensed as Validar approached, the king still dressed in his night clothes. 

“Hello.” Validar drawled in plegian, tone flat. The man said nothing, eyeing the Plegian King from under his hood. Validar’s eyes lingered on the hood. The patterning. 

It didn’t bode well. There was a difference between Plegian symbols and symbols that worshipped Grima in the damned way that cult did. 

“Did you come for my son?” Validar asked. He kept his gaze uninterested. 

“I came for our vessel.” The man spat out. 

“And instead you met the child of Naga. A grim turn of events for you, hm?” The man grumbled at that.

“We had expected the two to be together. Not the Naga’s bastard to be alone.” The man grit out. Validar raised a brow. He would remember that sentence for later. 

On top of the implications of his son getting friendly with the Ylissean Prince, this intruder knowing that they would most likely mean something. Someone was watching them. If they had been observant enough to think the two would be together, then they must be around often enough. Validar turned his body to the side, not facing the man. He let out a huff of breath.

“So. Who is in my home, spying on me, my family, and my guests.” There was no response. Validar gestured to one of the guards. They handed him a wicked looking dagger.

“I will not hesitate when my family is involved and threatened,” Validar turned to face the man again. He looked pale. 

“Who is in my home.” Validar asked. The man shuddered. The cage was small, small enough that Validar could easily cut the man from here and he would have nowhere to run. 

Validar thrust the dagger forward, through the bars, flaying through the cloak and whatever lie underneath to cut into flesh. The man shrieked, raising a hand to the blood-spurting wound. Validar pulled the dagger back, freeing it from the shoulder.

“Alright! Alright!” The man gasped. He was a coward. Whoever sent him was a fool, mad.

“There’s only one other, the only one brave enough to call you out on your actions, but there will be more soon enough.” The man said, hand pressed tight to his bleeding shoulder. 

“Soon enough?” Validar asked. The man gulped. He shook his head.

“I’ve said enough. I told you what you wanted to know.” His voice was shaky. Validar hummed.

“Fine then.” He thrust the dagger into the man’s neck. The man choked on his own quickly overflowing blood. 

“I have enough information from you.” Validar left the knife, watching the man claw at his own neck. He made a few horrible coughing noises, wet and gasping. Validar turned, not wanting to linger in the man’s soon to be grave for much longer. 

He had information, he could rest for the night. As for tomorrow…

“Call me a meeting with brave Lord Gangrel tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I'm looking to finish this fic soon and am working on getting to a conclusion. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Ex-Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Validar punishes Lord Gangrel and a new member joins the group.

Chrom woke up to the soft chirp of a bird outside. The two had forgotten to close the curtains, so light peered through the glass, illuminating the room. Robin was cuddled up behind the Prince, warm. His breath tickled the nape of Chrom’s neck, causing a shiver to run through him.

Chrom had time to relax, think over the events of the day before. So much had happened… Chrom wanted to talk to Robin about it. 

Chrom shifted in the man’s arms, turning to face him. He was still fast asleep, face lax. Chrom gently shook the man by his shoulder, whispering his name.

“Hmm? Mmm.” Robin hummed, shimmying in the sheets a little to nestle further into the pillow and warmth, curling into Chrom’s chest. 

“Robin… I wanna talk to you.” Chrom said, giving another shake. 

“Mmmm I’m awake.” Robin yawned, stretching out a little. 

“G’morning.” He murmured, smiling through sleepy eyes. Chrom melted. 

“Good morning.” He returned. Robin relaxed from his stretch, scratching at his stomach for a second before settling. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” He mumbled, still slowly waking up.

“About yesterday… the man, the attack.” Chrom said. Robin woke up a bit more.

“What man?” He asked, voice clearer and less laid down with sleep. 

“The one that interrupted our lunch. Upset Emm. Might have upset the King.” Chrom said. 

“What about him?” Robin asked.

“Do you… think he’s connected to the attack on me last night?” Chrom asked. Robin remained quiet, thinking.

“Lay out your line of reasoning for me.” Robin said. 

“You saw him yesterday, he was obviously not happy about the treaty. He threatened the King.” Chrom said.

“Why you though? Why not, say, Emmeryn, or Validar himself? Why you?” Robin asked. 

“I don’t know! Nothing is sitting right with me Robin! I just know something is wrong,” Chrom sat up sideways in the bed, “How can those two events be disconnected? We were threatened, and I was attacked!” Robin laid a hand on Chrom’s shoulder, coaxing him to lay back down. 

“Calm yourself Chrom. I am not saying your idea was stupid, just trying to make the connections and understand your reasoning.” Robin said. Chrom huffed, flopping back down onto the bed. 

“Let’s just relax for a moment. We can bring this up to father or Emmeryn and the others at breakfast,” Robin peered out his half visible window, “Which should be any moment now. The sun has risen quite a bit.” Robin said. The Plegian sat up, swinging his legs over the edge to stand.

“Did you not just say to relax?” Chrom taunted. 

“You are so troublesome.” Robin sighed. Chrom snickered, likewise getting up. Robin donned his tactician’s cloak. Chrom started dressing himself as well, following Robin’s lead.

“I’m going down to the dining hall to make sure everything is alright, will you be joining me?” Robin asked. Chrom tightened his last few belts, flashing Robin a smile.

“Certainly.” Chrom said cheerily, walking over to the door. He held it open for Robin, the man slipping through the door. The two made their way through the halls. Chrom noticed a tenseness in Robin’s strides. They came upon the doors to the dining hall, pushing them open slowly. 

And inside was… no one. The food was laid out, but no one was sitting and eating. 

“Well… I suppose Emmeryn and the others are still in their rooms then.” Chrom said. Robin said nothing. 

He turned and walked out of the dining hall. 

“Uh Robin?” Chrom called, hurrying after the tactician. The Plegian wound his way through the halls, up the stairs, to another set of double doors. He knocked, Chrom standing behind him, confused and somewhat awkward. 

There was no answer. Robin made a sound of annoyance. He turned and walked off again. Chrom followed, moving to step in front of the man.

“Robin, slow down, what are you doing?” Chrom asked, stopping Robin with a stern grip on his arm. 

“I’m looking for father, Chrom. I am worried after what you said this morning. Please let me continue.” Robin said, brow furrowed, annoyed but keeping himself calm. Chrom was surprised by the sternness of his tone, reminding him of Validar. He let go, moving himself out of the way. 

“Sorry. Please, go on. I’ll have your back.” Chrom said. Robin nodded. He once again went off on a winding journey through the halls of the castle. They came up to a set of doors Chrom recognized. The doors to the council room, where they had been discussing their treaty recently. 

Chrom grew unsettled by the voices from inside. It was muffled, but obviously angry.

Robin opened the door, calm as ever, Chrom on edge behind him. 

“-dacity of this! You can’t do this to me!” Greeted them.

“I can and I will. Please, begin packing your belongings, you do not have long.” A voice responded. The residents of the room turned no attention to them, focused solely on each other. 

Before them was the King himself, Lord Gangrel, and a young woman with white hair. Gangrel was standing, chair pushed back behind him. The woman was to his side, sitting tall in her chair, tense. Validar himself was calm, but posture rigid. 

“You’re a damned fool! You have no proof!” Gangrel screamed at the man.

“I don’t need to prove anything to you. As King, my word goes. Please, begin making your way before I force you out.” Validar threatened. Gangrel fumed. He threw himself away from the table, storming towards the door.

“Aversa! Come with your father.” Gangrel called. No one in the room moved.

“Aversa! Answer when I speak to you.” The man hissed. The woman glared.

“The King requested I stay with him. I cannot go against his wishes.” The woman said, closing her eyes and turning away from Gangrel. The Lord let out a frustrated yell.

“Whatever happens to you is your own doing, girl! You have brought any pain and suffering that comes your way to yourself.” He screeched, turning on his heel and moving towards the door. 

Robin moved out of the way, pulling Chrom with him. Gangrel tore past them, stopping for only a moment to look the two up and down. And then he left. 

Silence hung tense in the council room, slowly stepping into the hall. 

Robin stepped inside, Chrom close on his heels.

“Father…” Robin said softly, stepping towards the King. Validar sighed, slouching in his seat.

“My son.” Validar said with closed eyes, relaxed and limp in his chair. 

“Lady Aversa, my friend, are you alright.” Robin said, stepping towards the woman now instead. Upon closer inspection, Chrom saw a slight shake to her frame, pain tight in her face. She relaxed at seeing Robin. 

“Prince Robin. Yes, now that that mess is over, I do think I will be alright.” She sighed, voice honey smooth. Robin gave her a calm smile. He turned back to his father. 

“What happened?” He asked. Validar sighed, voice haggard. 

“An invasion on the castle was halted, or at least slowed. That’s what happened.” Validar peered an eye open. Catching sight of Chrom, he straightened his form a bit, but exhaustion hung heavy in his expression. 

“The man that attempted an attack on Prince Chrom was attempting to attack you, Robin. He was a member of the cult.” Robin stiffened severely. He pulled his arms inward, crossing one over the other. 

“Gangrel sold you out on your journey to Ylisstol. He tried to get you last night after his first attempt failed with that sad attempt for a kidnapper,” Validar’s expression hardened, “He is beyond lucky I didn’t have him executed on the spot.” A dark look passed over the King’s face.

“He is outcast from Plegia, and by extension Ylisse when our treaty is signed and finished. Lady Aversa will now be staying in the castle with us, consider her family.” Validar said. 

“Lovely to finally have a sister.” Robin said lighthearted. Aversa let out a small laugh, tired but genuine. 

“I finally can truly call you a brother.” She responded in kind. 

“Is he merely outcast?” Chrom spoke up, angry at the realization that that was the man who had led Robin to experience the pain of his scars. “Nothing else? Are we not going to search the castle? Root out any other criminals lurking in here ready to hurt your son?” Chrom asked heatedly.

Validar fixed Chrom with a stern look. 

“How I deal with the situation of my kingdom will be my business, Prince, thank you.” 

Chrom scowled, brow pinched, but said nothing. The tension between the Prince and King was palpable.

“Chrom, please, would you fetch the Exalt and others and head for the dining hall. You all have waited for breakfast for far too long now.” Robin went to usher Chrom out of the room. Chrom held his ground for a moment, but budged under the firm push of the Plegian. He didn’t want to fight with him here. 

Chrom stepped out of the room, turning to Robin as the man flashed him an apologetic grimace before closing the door on him. 

Chrom went to go wake his family.


	19. Signing of a Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and quill meets paper, and the kingdoms are allies.

Chrom and Robin ate in shared tenseness. Validar acted as if nothing had happened, Aversa at one side of him and Robin at another. Emmeryn tried to spark up brief conversation, speak with the new member of the group, but most of it fell flat. 

Validar was cordial with her, but obviously not in the mood to speak. He stood up midway through finishing his plate.

“When you finish, please meet me in the council room. We will sign the treaty as soon as possible.” And he left without flourish. 

A moment passed before Robin went to shift his plate down so he could sit next to Chrom, gesturing for Aversa to move down as well. She sat next to Lissa, the blond looking a little nervous next to the Plegian lady. 

“I’m sorry he was so quiet, Exalt, it’s been a-uh, rough morning, to say the least.” Robin said, voice quiet. Chrom huffed at the understatement. 

“He exiled him.” Chrom said, stabbing half-heartedly at his food. Robin shot him a look, Aversa tensed.

“King Validar exiled someone? Who?” Frederick asked.

“That bastard of a lord.” Chrom spat out. Emmeryn understood who he was talking about, even if she didn’t approve of the wording. 

“Oh, but why? He may have said some harsh things to us, but that is no call for exiling someone.” 

“Well, remember how Chrom was attacked?” Robin asked. The group gave confused nods, “Supposedly, Gangrel was behind that. And was planning to unleash more people on us.” 

“What? Has the castle been searched for more members of the lord’s group?” Frederick asked, looking angry.

“No, even though it should be. King Validar felt that it would be enough to simply exile the madman and then be a lame crane for the rest of the day.” Chrom scowled.

“Prince Chrom,” Robin hissed, “Please, keep in mind that you are still in my presence, heir to the throne.”

“Please Chrom, do hold your tongue. King Validar has been nothing but kind to us, letting us rest in his home and discussing a treaty with us.” Emmeryn said, voice stern. Chrom deflated.

“Apologies… I’m just worried is all. The man who attacked me was after Robin. What if they get to him next time? And something happens to him? Or what if the man broke into your room, Emmeryn? Or Lissa’s? I wouldn’t forgive myself if you were harmed…” Chrom said, brow furrowed. Robin softened.

“Your worry is well placed, but the situation is behind us, and we all made it out okay. We are lucky he had to go against a skilled fighter such as yourself.” Chrom sighed.

“I suppose you are right.” 

“Woah woah woah! Hold on, roll back, why were they after you, Robin?” Lissa asked, eyes wide. Robin grimaced.

“It’s a long story. Perhaps I’ll explain some other day…” He said. No one pushed him.

“We should head out to meet father, the signing shouldn’t take long at all, and then,” Robin smiled wide, “We have a bright future of being allies with one another.”

Emmeryn smiled at the Prince. 

“That we will, Prince Robin.” She said, voice lilting up. 

The group got to action, bustling up to head to the council room. They opened the doors, finding Validar inside reading over what they had all written up together. He looked up when they entered, greeting them in his typical quiet way, looking much more relaxed than he had been earlier.

Emmeryn took a seat across from him. Others took up seats of their own.

“Everything set, King Validar?” Emmeryn asked, eyes bright. Validar gave her a small smile.

“It is, Exalt Emmeryn,” He slid the paper over to her, sliding his ink and quill over as well, “If you would do the honors?” He asked. She picked up the quill, making sure it was saturated with ink, before signing her looping signature. She smiled, wider than she normally allows herself, and slid the paper back over.

She moved to slide the ink and quill over as well. Validar signed his own signature, scrawl tight. He smiled at the paper, then turned to look at Emmeryn. 

“A bright future for our kingdoms, isn’t it?” He asked. Emmeryn returned the smile.

“That it is.”

-

Validar had a small feast set up for the group. And he had it set up in the royal gardens. Chrom hadn’t even realized that the castle had a garden, what with being in the desert and all, but there were still swaths of lush grass and beautiful plants thriving in the area. 

And so the group had their outdoor feast. And it was wonderful. Validar was fairly at ease, Aversa warmed up to everyone quickly and was able to enjoy herself, and Chrom and Robin get to lean against each other in the grass.

Robin pointed out unfamiliar plants to Chrom and named them, and even let Lissa pick a few of them to make a little bouquet out of. 

The food was good, and more importantly the company was good. 

By the time the group wanted to head to bed, the sun had long set and stars twinkled above. Gods. Chrom once again found himself admiring the unique beauty of Plegia. And then Robin was pulling away from leaning on him and standing, offering a hand to Chrom. 

The Ylissean gratefully took it, letting Robin pull him to his feet. He held onto Robin’s hand, letting the touch linger, before having to let go.

Everyone returned to their rooms with idle chatter. Chrom said goodnight to his loved ones before sneaking off with Robin again. They slipped into bed together, chattering like children, before finally slipping into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't over yet, don't worry. Thank you for reading.


	20. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle is invaded and Chrom reassures Robin.

The group got up in the morning, trickling into the dining hall for breakfast. Spirits were wonderfully high. The Ylisseans were to head home the tomorrow, just spending one more day in Plegia, perhaps explore the city some more.

Everything was fantastic. And then-

A door slammed open, creaking on its hinges under the strain.

“Validar, how dare you!” The shrill voice came in. Aversa cringed beside Robin, eyes taking in a furious Gangrel, “You take the blood spilled for this country and spit on it! How dare you!” He went on.

Validar, after recovering from a bout of surprise, sent an icy glare towards the ex-Lord, standing up.

“An exiled man has no right in my home, I frankly don’t understand why you’re even here in my castle at all.” Validar stood, reaching into his cloak to pull out a thick tome.

“Leave.” He hissed. Gangrel fumed, but eyed the tome wearily.

“You’re a disgrace to this country,” Gangrel snarled, “Thank the Cult of Grima you’ll no longer be the ruler of it. I’ll make your wife proud, _King_.” Validar’s eyes snapped open, furious. He opened his mouth to say something, but was halted as Gangrel backed out of the room, more people rushing in. The patterning of their cloaks gave them away.

Validar opened the tome and let his magic sizzle through the air. 

-

Chrom stood from his seat, reaching at his waist to grab falchion. His hand gripped around nothing. Falchion was in his room, left there after he was attacked. He huffed out a curse, stepping back as best he could as the people rushed in the room. He recognized the clothing as being similar to the man who attacked him. These were not friends.

Chrom felt the heat against his face before he saw Validar let out a burst of flame, lighting the intruders on fire. Frederick was shouting for the Ylisseans, pulling Emmeryn and Lissa behind himself. Chrom stepped back, standing beside Frederick.

Robin, where was Robin? Chrom finally caught sight of him, Aversa at his side, intruders making to jump over the dining table to get to them. Chrom went to yell, warn them, anything he could without falchion by his side.

In the blink of an eye, Robin held a tome of his own and Aversa kept tight grip on a ridged dagger. Aversa launched herself over the table, jamming the dagger into a man’s chest. Robin launched lightning past her, electrocuting a woman. Both of the opponents fell to the ground.

Validar downed three intruders of his own with a sweeping launch of flame. There was a rough to Chrom’s arm, pulling him back as another intruder launched themself at the Ylisseans. Chrom stumbled at the pull, Frederick having enough time to wind back and sock the man in the jaw. The mans head twisted horrible and he crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

Robin stepped forward, moving in front of his father even as the man hissed for him to step back. He took a breath, raised his hand over the tome. Shots of lighting zipped out, hitting each intruder before moving on to the next enemy body. The lightning tore through each person until finally no more people poured into the room, everyone left limp on the ground.

Validar hummed, looking around the room. He stepped forward after being satisfied with the state of the people on the ground, resting a hand on Robin’s shoulder and murmuring plegian to him. Robin nodded, murmuring back. Validar treated Aversa similarly, her nodding in turn.

“We must evacuate.” Validar announced, tucking his tome back into his cloak. He paid the Ylissean’s little mind, focusing his attention on Robin and Aversa, leading them out of the room. Robin shot a panicked look back at Chrom as he was pushed past the door. Emmeryn pushed passed a shocked Frederick to follow, the others moving in tow. Chrom stepped forward, feeling as stunned as Frederick looked.

A lot just happened. Too much just happened.

“Um. King Validar… I’m really confused.” Lissa spoke up, voice shaking as Validar turned down the hall. They had to maneuver past all the bodies that Robin’s lightning had knocked out or killed past the door. There weren’t even any guards with them, what was he doing walking around like this when they were obviously under attack? This wasn’t safe.

Validar paused, turning to look at Lissa. She froze up, nervous under his gaze.

“We have been attacked by an enemy of this house and family. No doubt there are more intruders running about, as my guards are absent from their posts. We are getting Lady Seline and evacuating, we will consider further actions from there.” He said. His tone was kind, easy. Like he was trying to soothe her fear. Lissa nodded hesitantly, and Validar turned to continue on.

They made their way through the confusing halls, having to fell a few people here and there, normally by Validar’s hand as he led the group.

Chrom finally recognized the hall they were in finally, their guest rooms. Chrom broke off from the group, moving to his own room just as Lissa announced that she would go get Seline. Chrom needed to get falchion. Someone followed up behind him, steps falling in pace with his. He glanced back. Robin.

He opened the door to his room, peering in cautiously. Robin had a hand on his tome. He stepped in, seeing falchion still discarded up against the wall. He grabbed the hilt, strapping the blade against his belt. Chrom made to leave the room, before Robin laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Chrom I’m-I’m sorry.” Robin said, voice hushed. Chrom’s brow furrowed.

“For what?” He asked.

“All of this. The turn everything is taking. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He said, distress seeping into his tone.

“Robin…” Chrom stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Robin. Robin held back, holding onto Chrom like a lifeline, “This isn’t your fault… It’s going to be okay…” He said. The Ylissean Prince wasn’t sure if everything would be okay, but he needed to be as reassuring as he could right now.

“But it is my fault. They’re here for me. I know it. They just found right now to be the right time to strike.” Robin huffed, pressing closer.

“Them being after you isn’t your fault. You being born with your… mark… isn’t your fault.” Chrom tried. Robin made a discontent sound. He pulled away, looking sad. Chrom leaned down, placing a chaste kiss against Robin’s lips. The man hummed, tense limbs relaxing just a bit.

“We should get back.” Robin said, pulling back to lead Chrom out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	21. Hetri and Kinnea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their escape, and are welcomed into a warm home for safety.

They turned the corner. Validar and Aversa were talking quietly with Emmeryn and Frederick, Lissa standing outside of Seline’s room. Lissa knocked again, calling out her name hesitantly. Robin and Chrom joined the conversing group.

“-ill take us to the catacombs of Plegia. Don’t fret, it’s not as much of a maze as the rumors suggest, if we get caught in it.” They caught the tail end of Validar’s words. Robin stood by his fathers’ side, Chrom joining him, a hand resting on the Plegian’s back.

Lissa knocked on the door again. It finally pulled open, no one really paying it much mind. And then Lissa let out a yelp.

Chrom turned to look just as Aversa did, Aversa yelling “Princess!” just as Chrom called his sister’s name. And quick as a snake, Lissa reached up to the wall, pulling down a decorative axe and swung before the intruder even had a chance to pull their own dagger.

The group sat in shocked silence at the brute strength and speed. 

“Nice cleave, milady. Just as we’d practiced.” Frederick said, moving over to her. She smiled, eyes a little wild, and went into the room, calling out for Seline.

“I thought she was a healer?” Robin asked, eyes wide. 

“She is,” Emmeryn said, “And a lovely one at that, but she recently expressed interest in melee combat. I gave my blessing and she has been training with Frederick.” Chrom sputtered. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” He asked. Frederick shrugged, moving over to pull the axe out of the intruder and drag them out of the doorway. Lissa came out with a shaken Seline.

“Milord! I’m so sorry,” She cried to Validar, speeding up to stand before him, “I wanted to tell you as soon as I realized the castle was under attack, but some of the fiends came into my room and I had to hide.” She looked distressed, hair a mess and face pale. She was dressed haphazardly, in leather armor with a dagger strapped to her waist.

“Don’t fret, Seline. I’m just glad you are okay. Now, let’s get moving.” He said, turning to make his way to the castle’s secret exit. Aversa joined Lissa in comforting Seline, walking at the back of the group.

Validar went down a barren hall, lined with nothing but torches, and stopped at the end of the hall. With a few presses against specific bricks, the wall moved to the side with a groan of brick and wood. Validar led them inside, making sure everyone was in before he pressed on more bricks to allow the wall to close once more.

The new area was painfully dark, Emmeryn casting a soft light to illuminate it. It was a dank cave, carved out for one purpose and one purpose only.

“We should get going. This is a secret passage but I’m sure Gangrel will be scouring the castle.” Aversa said. Validar nodded his agreeance, moving to keep leading them through. There were offshoots here and there, and a Y in the path, but Validar led them through confidently.

They came out to a cave, looking like they had stepped into an old unassuming mineshaft. The walls were lined with sandstone, old wooden beams supporting the cave ceiling. It was so dark, Emmeryn’s light waning, and there was no sign of light in either direction. Even still, Validar confidentially turned to the right and began walking.

“King Validar, you are taking this situation surprisingly well. I would have expected you to be up in arms.” Frederick said as the group navigated out. Validar turned to look at the knight for a moment before turning to face forward.

“They are after one thing and as long as that thing isn’t in the castle, my home will be safe. They may take some valuables, but as long as I live and so does my son, this kingdom is not at risk.” He said. Robin frowned. Chrom reached to grab his arm, giving a quick squeeze before letting go again. Validar saw the movement and said nothing.

“When we exit,” He started, addressing mostly Emmeryn, “We will come out to a farm that sits on the outskirts of the kingdom. They are aware of the procedure for this situation and will house us for a few days.” He said. Emmeryn considered, then nodded.

“Our shepherds are still within your castle, at the barracks with soldiers of your own. What will happen to them?” She asked. Chrom stiffened. Gods, how could he have forgotten about them?

“If my army has no order to retaliate, then they will likewise find a safe place to rest. Theirs is different than ours, but we will be able to meet with them eventually.” Validar said. 

Frederick didn’t look too pleased, but Emmeryn took the words with grace. They walked, perhaps for an hour or two, a light appearing in their sight finally and growing brighter with each step.

When they reached the end, it was growing dark. Stars started peaking up and Lissa pointed out the moon slowly slipping her way into the sky. 

True to his word, there was a farm not far off. The house was large, huge even, with a massive barn and wide swath of land, a few animals still out grazing. Validar made his way over to it, Aversa at his side. The rest followed, growing tired but ready to find some sense of safety, as fleeting as it will be.

The day hadn’t been physically demanding, but the mental strain was wearing down on them. They came up to the large house, Validar knocking, stepping back a bit to wait.

The door swung open, a woman with a wide smile and jump to her step greeting them. She let out a greeting in Plegian, pausing halfway through her words as she took in her King on her doorstep. She said a few more quick things in Plegian, Validar responding calmly, and she quickly ushered the group in.

She bustled around the room for a moment, a vast living room decorated warmly. She gestured to the seats around the room. 

“Ma-Make yoursef comfortable.” The woman stuttered out to Emmeryn and Frederick, her Ylissean intensely accented and a little unsteady. Emmeryn smiled gratefully, murmuring her thanks in Plegian and sitting down. The woman lit up at the words, exchanging a few more with the Exalt before moving back over to Validar. 

Chrom wished he understood what was being said, but he wasn’t about to be rude and interject. Their current situation was serious, and Chrom had to be careful and let those who knew what to do talk.

Chrom sat on a small couch in the corner, gently pulling the glum Plegian Prince with him. They leant against one another, Chrom wanting to wrap an arm around the man but knowing not to around the King. 

“What’s the matter?” Chrom asked. Of course, it was a dumb question, but maybe talking things over would help his sad companion (boyfriend?). Robin sighed, leaning close to murmur to Chrom.

“I feel as though this situation is all my fault. You’re right, I didn’t ask for any of this, but it’s upsetting nonetheless.” He said. Chrom frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure how to comfort, not really his specialty, but he could try.

“You’re… allowed to still be upset. I just hope you don’t try to pin all blame upon yourself.” He hesitantly reached to grab Robin’s hand, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. Robin smiled, not quite reaching his eyes.

“I appreciate it Chrom.” He said. Chrom smiled as reassuringly as he could. He turned back to the rest of the group, everyone talking quietly amongst one another. Another woman came in, brushing her hands off on an apron around her waist. She had dark hair, tied into a tight braid.

“Welcome in, majesties.” She said in accented Ylissean, heavier than Robin and Validar’s Ylissean. Validar gave her a nod, Emmeryn following suit. The other woman hopped in to stand beside the aproned lady. She had similarly dark hair, a few light highlights here and there, cut short into a bob. A few strands of hair flew loose around her face.

“You are of course welcome to stay for the next few days, Hetri will ride off to meet your knights in the morning, and we will discuss where to go from there.”

“Thank you, Kinnea, it’s good to see you well, despite the circumstances.” The woman with the braid, Kinnea apparently, gave Validar a smile.

“And you as well, highness. We’ll make this stay as enjoyable as we can for you.” She said. She turned to Hetri, speaking with her in Plegian. The woman nodded, heading off into another room.

And the two did do their best to put the group at ease. They made dinner for everyone, introduced Frederick to their horses, let Lissa have a few homemade sweets. Anything to help. The two were married, Chrom soon found out due to the matching rings on their left hands. Robin and Chrom ended up sharing a room with Aversa in their sleeping arrangements.

The Plegian woman said nothing as Robin and Chrom slipped comfortably into the same twin sized bed, Aversa getting one to herself. The three chatted with each other until they fell asleep, their exhaustion overtaking them. 

Chrom learned more things about Robin and Aversa from their late night talk. Aversa was similar to Frederick in her love for horses, and was apparently skilled in handling pegasi as well. Her and Robin had been friends for years, and told fondly nostalgic stories from when Robin was first adjusting to castle life after his rescue.

The next morning, true to her wife’s word, Hetri rode off on a strong Clydesdale with a deep coat, heading west. She would be back in the afternoon with news. Chrom continued chatting with his companions and host, learning more. Hetri and Kinnea were both ex-commanders of Validar’s army. They stepped down after Hetri suffered from a severe injury, and Validar granted them the land they live on now as a thanks for their service. They had fought against the army that Chrom’s father had led, and while that greatly pained Chrom to learn and bare, the two seemed to hold nothing against him or his family for the acts of the previous Exalt.

The day went by languidly for Chrom, Robin looking a little less sad, comfortable with being near the Ylissean prince. Until Validar called for his son in a serious tone.

“Yes father?” He asked, looking up from where he was once again tucked into Chrom’s side on a couch. 

“A word.” Validar said, directing his gaze to a room that attached to the kitchen. Robin frowned, standing to make his way over. He said a few quick words in Plegian to his father, but the man shook his head, gesturing for Robin to enter the room. Robin hung his head and stepped through, Validar following and shutting the door behind the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long. I want to finish this piece as quick as I can but life continues to pull me away. As an apology I'll be putting in an NSFW treat for you all in later chapters, do stay tuned.  
> Thank you, hope you enjoyed.


	22. My Blessing, and Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Validar talks with Robin, and Chrom is reunited with his beloved Shepherds.

Robin stepped into the room, nervous. This had to be it. Him and Chrom had been too obvious and his father was going to bring reality slamming down on him.

“Robin.” Validar said in his sharp-tongued Plegian.

“Father.” Robin said back, word softer on his tongue.

“Do you plan to court him?” Validar asked, getting right to the point.

“Who?” Robin said. Validar huffed.

“The Prince. Don’t play the fool, son.” Validar said. Robin frowned.

“If you seek issue with it then just say so. No need to torment me.” Robin scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m merely asking, son.” Validar said, tone not as harsh as it had been a moment ago.

“And if I said yes? I intend to court him?” 

“Then you court him. I just want to know what is going on, son. I don’t want some nasty surprise sprung on me later when you elope, thinking I wouldn’t approve.” Validar said. Robin frowned, confused.

“Wait. You approve? Or you would?” He asked. He dropped his crossed arms. Validar hummed. 

“Perhaps, months ago, I would be furious with you. But we are more familiar with the Ylissean royalty now. I’m sure they would be kind to you, and I hope they know I would be kind to Prince Chrom.” Robin’s heart fluttered, hopeful excitement coursing through him.

“My only worry,” Validar said. Robin deflated, “Is this country. You would want to live with Prince Chrom, and him with you, right? Which kingdom would you stay at. Plegia needs you, but one day Ylisse would need Prince Chrom.” He made a good point. Plegia only had the one heir, and Robin wasn’t sure Chrom would want to live here. And Ylisse had Emmeryn, and will for a while, hopefully, but what if they one day don’t? What then?

“Why are you saying all this now?” Robin said, suddenly panicked, voice shaking, “We are in danger, my life is in danger. Why would we have this conversation now.” Validar softened. 

“I’m sure you were worried about my answer, my feelings, were you not?” The King asked. Robin nodded, feeling small, “Having the conversation now lifts the worry off your shoulders. Makes this whole horrible situation a little easier.” Robin smiled. Grumpy Validar, worried for his son.

“Father…” Robin pulled Validar in for a tight hug. His father tentatively responded, looping his arms around his son as comfortably as he could manage. Robin pulled back.

“Thank you, father. It is a relief.” He said, grinning to himself. Validar gave a rare smile back. 

“I’m positive Exalt Emmeryn will respond in kind to you courting her brother. She is rather fond of you.” Validar said, causing Robin to smile wider. Validar stepped away, opening the door for his son. Robin stepped out, going back to his spot next to Chrom.

The Prince looked confused, but relieved to see Robin in fine spirits, pressed against him warmly. Chrom shifted around, getting himself comfortable again before settling. They rested there, Robin not saying anything, and Chrom not disturbing the silence. Robin could tell Chrom about the good news later.

-

Hetri came back later into the night, coming in with less of a spring to her step than when she left, surely the journey tiring her out. 

“Your guards and army are safe, both Plegians and Ylisseans,” She said in Plegian, taking off her heavy boots. Robin let out a sigh of relief at that, “You can meet with them tomorrow, I know the spot and will lead you all there. From there it would be best to figure out a plan of action for cutting the head of whoever has betrayed you.” She said, moving to take a seat.

Validar nodded. He gave a quick summary of her words to Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, who could neither speak nor understand Plegian. 

“We need to stop the cult, or the leader of them. They are the root of this. If we slay their leader they’ll scatter like rats and won’t be able to reform.” Validar said, spitting out the words. Robin frowned. He didn’t want to face them, if he were honest. They had caused him and his father enough pain already.

“How are we gonna find them?” Lissa asked. The room was quiet for a moment.

“Did you know anyone in the cult, someone who you may be able to track down? Kinnea asked.

“That damned mad lord.” Chrom hissed. Kinnea looked confused.

“Gangrel,” Robin explained, “He is the one behind it all, that we know of at least. He was watching us in the castle, even tried to have me kidnapped, and he hired an assassin who was a fool and ran into Prince Chrom instead.” The room was quiet again.

“I… may have an idea as to where we need to look.” Aversa spoke up. She looked nervous, wringing her hands out. Lissa leaned towards her.

“Do tell, Lady Aversa.” Frederick prompted. She looked towards him uncertainly, but after a nod from Validar, spoke.

“I hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but Gangrel would hold meetings for a group in a building he owned not far from his home. I had just taken it as an excuse to gamble amongst friends and get drunk but I think now that it might have had a darker purpose…” She explained. Validar took all the information in.

“And you know where this building is?” Validar asked. Aversa nodded. 

“Then we will meet up with my guards and the shepherds tomorrow, then set off to that location.” No one argued. They didn’t have any other options really. They could try to recuperate for a bit, perhaps, and the longer they wait the worse things would fester. The needed to strike fast.

Validar was out of the castle. Gangrel could have his men start murdering innocent people in their search for Robin, so best to bite the situation in the ass.

“Aversa, how long has Gangrel been having those meetings.” Validar asked in Plegian, words careful.

“Since as long as I can remember living with him.” She responded in the same tongue, looking nervous. 

Validar hummed. In all honesty, he was furious. To think, Gangrel could have been the ones pulling the strings all along. He and his wife had been friends before everything. Gangrel had been in his court for decades. But then again, his wife had been friends with everyone before madness overtook her and she stole away their child. 

There had been a snake in his house all along. Validar would be sure to make him pay for his drawn-out deceit. 

-

The group slept, most having a restless slumber, and departed early in the morning. They thanked the couple for allowing them to stay, then made their way out with a few sweet treats gifted to them by the pair. Hetri had told Validar the location and he insisted she stay home since he knew where it was. He could lead the group, no need to continue barging into their life.

Hetri leant them a few of their horses, people once more buddying up with each other. Chrom and Robin, Aversa and Lissa, Emmeryn and Frederick, and Validar with a steed of his own. Robin took up the reigns, Chrom holding tight to him from behind, and they rode off, following the King. 

-

They made it there within a few hours. They were close to the building Aversa knew of, so it wouldn’t be much longer of travel. 

Chrom dismounted their horse, excited, running up to greet his shepherds. Vaike and Gregor pulled him into a hug, Sully slapping him on the back. He hugged Sumia and Miriel, glad to see everyone safe.

“What happened!” Nowi yelled, dragging Ricken forward with her, “We were all relaxing and talking and having a good time and suddenly we were being pushed out and dragged to some old house in the middle of nowhere!” She pouted.

Sumia piped up next with a, “Is everyone alright?” Chrom smiled at them, just taking a minute to take them all in. Gods did he miss his shepherds.

“We’re all fine. The castle was invaded.” He said, a gasp running through a few of his friends.

“We have a plan, don’t worry. We aim to take down the person who organized the whole ordeal.” He said, leaving out how said person is also behind a dark organization. The shepherds spoke up, chattering amongst one another now, taking in the information. 

Finally the others started making their way over, Emmeryn being politely greeted. Lissa embraced Maribelle, Ricken and Nowi getting pulled into the hug. And then Validar strode forward, the Shepherds growing quiet. 

“This is King Validar. King Validar, the Shepherds of Ylisse.” Emmeryn introduced. There were a few stilted bows to the King, only Henry and Tharja seeming unfazed by the nervous energy of the group.

“Pleasure,” Validar said. He looked them all over, eyes falling on Henry and Tharja standing side by side. He took in their outfits, raising a delicate brow. Henry giggled, stepping forward and bowing again with a flourish.

“Henry, King Val. I was raised in eastern Plegia.” He said. Tharja stepped forward, tipping her head down. 

“Tharja, from the capital of Plegia, your highness.” She said. Validar bowed his head back.

“Good to meet two of my own.” He said, speaking his first language. The two lit up, responding in kind. The interaction between the three seemed to relax the rest of the Shepherds, much to Chrom’s relief. And so, they began their march. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for NSFW content in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.


	23. And His Heart Soared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds catch up with one another and Chrom and Robin spend quality time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with NSFW content.

Everyone caught up with one another, Chrom learning what his Shepherds had been up to while the royals discussed treaties. Apparently, the guards of Validar’s who lived in the castle had been more than welcoming, and even threw a small feast for the Shepherds. 

They had been given rooms of their own, with beds of their own. A few guards had even given gifts to the Ylisseans, which Chrom now saw in jewelry and decorative feathers that his group wore. It had Chrom thinking about his own strange experiences in the castle.

The group talked for hours as they traveled, Aversa leading them towards the building on horseback. The morale was high with everyone back together, and even Validar seemed comfortable with the atmosphere, talking with Emmeryn and Lissa, as well as Henry and Tharja when they tentatively matched pace with him.

Frederick walked with Sumia, the two seeming quite enraptured upon seeing one another again. Chrom will gladly remember that for some teasing later. Him and Robin walked together, comfortable in the silence. 

Aversa recommended at some point that they rest, at least for a few hours. As much as the group now wanted to end this, they had all been on the move for hours and needed to recuperate. So they set up a camp with what materials they had, right next to a nearby river. The ground around it was grassy and soft, silt making the area lovely and fertile.

Some members took naps, some chatted amongst one another, and some cooked up food to share. Chrom and Robin took refuge together in one of the tents that Chrom set up, further away from the main group. They sat side by side, whispering stories to one another.

“I don’t even know why I did it! I guess I was just too lazy to peel it.” Chrom said, throwing Robin into a fit of laughter. Robin laid back, grasping his stomach as he laughed, tears pricking his eyes. Chrom laughed with him, the humor infectious.

Robin finally calmed down, smiling fondly at Chrom, a few laughs slipping out as he gathered himself. Chrom leaned over him, watching him. His brown eyes were shiny with the unshed happy tears, hair a mess where he was laid out on the ground. Robin stared back, gaze steady.

“Chrom.” He said, in that soft way he did when he was overly endeared by the Ylissean Prince.

“Mhmm?” Chrom hummed, leaning down closer. 

“Love you.” He said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Chrom’s heart _soared_. It must have shown on his face, because Robin reached up with a laugh, pushing a few strands of hair behind Chrom’s ear.

“I love you too…” Chrom said, breathy. Robin smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“My father is fine with it,” Robin said, eyes searching Chrom’s face, “With us.” Chrom’s heart pounded.

“He is?” He said, stunned. He was expecting to battle it out for Validar’s blessing. Robin smiled, nodding. 

“He is.” He hummed, cupping Chrom’s cheek. 

“Robin…” Chrom said, moving in to kiss him. Their mouths fit together perfectly, and Robin hummed again. Chrom leaned down further, wrapping an arm around Robin, using his other to cup his face, run his thumb over his cheek. It felt so nice. Robin felt so nice.

Chrom pulled back, staring down at the man in his arms. Robin stared back, gaze heated. He pulled Chrom down again, a hand gripping blue hair in a way that felt right. Perfect. He licked into Chrom’s mouth until the man finally relented with a groan. Robin stuck his tongue into Chrom’s mouth, humming as Chrom groaned again. Chrom could feel the curve of Robin’s smile against his lips.

They pressed against each other, pushing and pulling, feeling one another. It felt good, the pressure and sparks of pleasure at dull friction. Chrom let go of Robin’s face to run a hand down his chest, letting the hand rest low over his hips. 

Robin pushed himself up into the touch, releasing a groan of his own, giving Chrom a chance to slip his own tongue into Robin’s mouth. Chrom ran hot, letting his hand wander here and there, hoping he was good for Robin, making him feel good.

Chrom moved to straddle Robin, getting himself more comfortable. Robin sucked on Chrom’s tongue, hands gripping his shoulders. Robin pulled back, kissing Chrom’s cheek, jaw, neck. He sucked on Chrom’s skin, salty from their long day, marking him. Chrom whined, pressing himself into Robin harder.

He let his hand slip down further, palming Robin through layers of clothes. Robin moaned against Chrom’s skin. He sucked another mark, sparks of pleasure lighting down Chrom’s spine at the contact. Chrom reached under a few layers of Robin’s clothes, stopping when he got to Robin’s smallclothes. 

Robin moaned, breathy as Chrom palmed at him again. It sent heat through Chrom, pooling low in his hips. Robin ran a hand down Chrom’s back, reaching around to give the Ylissean similar contact. Chrom groaned, grinding himself into Robin’s hand. Chrom felt Robin smirk against his neck before nipping at the skin.

Chrom whined, his own hand pausing in its press on Robin’s groin. Robin growled against Chrom’s skin, biting again, harder. Chrom gasped, Robin slipping a hand under the Ylissean’s smallclothes. The skin-on-skin contact had Chrom shivering, pleasure spiking through him at the rough drag of Robin’s hand.

Chrom pressed his forehead to the ground next to Robin, panting. Robin kept a steady pace, up and down. And then he pulled his hand back. Chrom lifted his head, watching Robin bring his hand up to his face and lick a stripe up his palm. Chrom groaned at the sight, Robin smirking at him before sliding his hand back down to grab Chrom.

The grip wasn’t as rough now, still warm, but the slide was easier. Chrom moaned, pressing his face between Robin’s neck and shoulder in hopes of quieting himself. Robin twisted his hand, Chrom’s toes curled, the heat in his gut growing stronger. 

Chrom pulled his idle hand away from Robin’s smallclothes, lifting his hand to Robin. The man paused, giving Chrom a look, before swiping his tongue up the man’s palm as he’d done to his own. 

Chrom placed kisses along Robin’s neck, his jaw, leaving a few marks of his own as he reached down and grabbed Robin, giving him the same treatment he was getting. Robin moaned, breathy, grip tightening on Chrom.

He set a faster pace for Robin than Robin had set for him, being a little rough. Pleasure hit Chrom hard in a sudden wave, almost tipping him over the edge. Robin was huffing in his ear, a whimper slipping out.

“Ch-Chrom-“ He moaned. And that was enough for Chrom. He came over Robin’s hand, the man continuing his pace through it. 

“Robin, fuck-“ Chrom muttered, biting down on Robin’s neck as he grinded into his hand through the aftershocks. Robin gasped, Chrom feeling the man’s warmth spill over his own fist. He kept up his pace as Robin had, only stopping when Robin was squirming under him. 

They both breathed heavy, Chrom sliding off of Robin to lay next to him. Robin had his eyes closed, huffing out his breath. They both started calming down, chests not rising and falling as quick. Robin opened his eyes, turning lazily to Chrom.

He leaned in, placing a kiss against Chrom’s lips, gentle, languid. Chrom kissed him back, threading his clean hand into soft white hair. Robin sighed against Chrom’s lips. He shuffled forward, gentle guiding Chrom into laying on his back so Robin could rest his head on his shoulder.

“We’ve got a few more hours,” Robin said, voice soft, “We can rest a little, and then go clean up in the river.” He said. Chrom smiled.

“That sounds nice.” He said, wrapping an arm around the man he loved. Robin curled closer, closing his eyes. Chrom followed suit, resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	24. Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin relax before entering the den of the Grimleal.

Robin shook the man awake. Gods, he slept like the dead.

“Chrom, c’mon, let’s go get cleaned up.” Robin said. Chrom groaned, turning away from Robin. 

“Chrooom come on.” He said, shaking the man more aggressively. 

“I’m up I’m up.” Chrom said, trying to stop the shaking. Robin hummed.

“Let’s go over to the river and clean up. The grasses around it are high enough that we should be fine.” Chrom nodded, getting up. 

They slipped out of their tent, a bit away from everyone, and made their way over to the running water. They slipped through the grass, coming out on the other side. They stripped down, putting their clothes on a nearby rock, and hopped in. 

It was nice, refreshing. The water was cool but not enough to be uncomfortable, and it cleaned the sweat and other fluids off their body. The two slipped out of the water, exchanging a few flustered looks. They didn’t have much to dry off with, so they sat nude on the riverside for a bit, letting themselves dry off with the breeze.

They reclothed themselves, shared a quick kiss, and went to join the Shepherds again. 

-

“Ah, there you two are,” Frederick turned away from the Exalt and King to greet the Princes, “We are heading out in just an hour, I hope you have recuperated well?” He asked. His eyes shifted pointedly to Chrom’s neck. His bruised neck. Chrom could have died on the spot.

“Y-Yes Frederick, thank you.” He said, moving to drag Robin away from the group before Emmeryn or gods forbid Validar saw. He heard Robin laugh behind him.

Chrom got them some soup, something Sumia had whipped up real quick with Cordelia’s help. It was good and warmed them to their core in a land with a slowly setting sun, chill seeping over. 

They chatted for a while, and eventually Frederick was calling for everyone to pack up and be on the move again. They were about an hour’s walk out from the building, and then they would have their target. It was surrounded by some other buildings as well, on the outskirts of a town, which Gangrel had apparently previously been Lord over.

The walk was more tense now as they made their way. Eventually the building came into focus. It still took a bit for them to come up on it, but eventually they were. The only windows from the back seemed to be on the top of the building, flickering lights seeping out.

Chrom picked out a few members of his group to join them as they went in. They really were only hoping to end Gangrel and finish off anyone else that was in their path. Aversa, who had been in the building a few times, gave them a rundown of the buildings layout as best she could remember.

Their goal would be a basement, if Aversa had to guess, and she knew there was an entrance to it in a room past the main lounge. Chrom had Gaius sneak in through a window they found on the side of the building first and either report to them about how many people were there, or if there were few enough people, get rid of them.

“All clear, Blue,” Gaius slipped back out through the window, “There were only a few drunkards and I knocked ‘em out. Even had time to find the ‘Versa was talking about.” He said, biting down on a lollipop. Miriel would have had his head if she saw him doing that. Ruins his teeth, she says.

“Thank you, Gaius.” Chrom said, turning back to his group.

“A few of us will climb in through here and let Gaius and Aversa lead us as we need. Stay on guard.” He said. His group nodded, Validar included. Chrom was surprised Validar was letting him lead, but it said a lot by way of trust at the same time. He trusted Chrom to keep his son safe.

Chrom made his way in first, helping others also slip into the building. The rest of the group who didn’t join them would wait outside, stop anyone from entering and knock out anyone going to leave. Chrom found himself in what must be the lounge area. A long rug stretched along the floor with patterns so intricate it was almost chaotic. There were tons of seats around a fireplace that was unlit, everything looking disorderly.

Everyone slid into the room, taking in their surroundings. Chrom gestured for Aversa and Gaius to lead them. They wound towards a door closer to the corner before Gaius branched off to a door to the left. He opened the door with a flourish. Chrom stepped through, surveying. 

The room could have been disguised as a closet if not for the huge wooden door on the floor. Chrom reached forward, opening the door, revealing a set of stairs. He turned around.

“Again, be cautious, and quiet. We don’t know what to expect.” He said. He searched the nodding faces, catching Robin’s eyes. He looked pale. Chrom ushered everyone through, staying back to grab Robin carefully by the arm.

“You alright?” He murmured, keeping his voice quiet. Robin visibly swallowed but nodded.

“Just a little uneasy is all.” He said, putting a hand of his own on top of Chrom’s. Chrom searched his face, but nodded. He would keep an eye on him.

They made their way down, finding their group halted. 

“What’s the issue?” Chrom asked Cordelia in front of him.

“Voices up ahead, Gaius was going to continue forward to get a count on how many people.” She responded. Chrom nodded, pushing his way to the front, Robin following him. 

He caught Gaius trotting his way back up the stairs.

“Five people in total, easy for our group to take down if we need.” He said. Chrom nodded.

“What do we do if one gets away and alerts others though? What if Gangrel escapes?” Ricken asked, brows knitted. Chrom frowns. He made a good point.

“Maybe one of us could talk with them?” Virion asked. Worth a shot. Chrom scanned their group.

“Tharja, would you be willing to go talk to them, see if you can get them to tell you where Gangrel is?” He asked. She scowled. 

“If I must,” She wormed her way forward, “Do come help if screaming starts up. I don’t feel like slaying five people on my own.” She said. He watched as she disappeared down, unable to be viewed anymore.

Chrom heard a few voices speak up, all in Plegian, and the response of Tharja in the same language. A quick conversation between the group moved from suspicion to casualness. And then some other tone Chrom wasn’t sure of. And then there was anger from Tharja, and a spell being cast. 

Chrom rushed down, hand on his sword. He caught a glimpse of magic flaring from Tharja’s hand and striking three men. Chrom pulled out falchion, slashing through the other two before they had a chance to do anything. He wasn’t going to risk any of them getting away.

Tharja was upset, frown intense. 

“Are you alright?” Frederick asked, moving past Chrom, others in tow. Tharja waved him off.

“Fine. Just said somethings I wasn’t going to let side.” She said. Chrom frowned. Robin slid up beside her, murmuring some words to her in Plegian. She paused, responding, and Robin gave her arm a squeeze. Chrom could have sworn he saw a rare appreciative smile grace her face. Even Validar came up and spoke a few quick words to her, and she nodded in what seemed to be thanks. 

“Did they tell you where he was?” Frederick asked. She nodded.

“This way.” She said, turning and winding her way out of the room, grip tight on her tome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The end will be coming up very soon.


	25. He Pushed Open The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move further into the den, and reach the treasure trove.

They moved through, hearing voices through walls or across halls that kept them wary. The decorations on the walls made the Plegians of the group uneasy, Chrom watching their faces twist uncomfortably at tapestries and paintings of a massive beast with glowing eyes.

They stepped through a room lined with what looked to be relics, like a history exhibit. Chrom paused, taking a look at everything.

A craggy bone with text carved into it (Plegian, so the winding letters meant little to the Ylissean), a book bound with something that he didn’t want to entertain the idea of, some strange bowl that was stained a deep red. Chrom looked around, most of the others pausing to do the same.

“Oh gods.” A shaky voice whispered over the groups silence. Chrom turned around, seeing Robin leant over a tome encased in glass. Validar was standing off to the side, watching his son carefully.

Robin reached out a shaky hand, touching the glass. He leant in closer, looking suddenly dazed. 

“Robin,” Validar murmured. No response, “ Robin..,” the Plegian Prince leaned forward, forehead almost touching the glass.

Validar hissed. “ _Reflet_.” Robin pulled back, turning to his father, eyes wide. He blinked, stepping back. 

“We shouldn’t leave that here,” Robin said, voice shaky, “It’s dangerous.” 

Ricken stepped forward, waving a hand over the glass. “No magic keeping it in.” He said. And then he pulled out a dagger and stabbed, the glass shattering. Chrom was admittedly a bit awed by the move from the normally skittish magic-wielder. He reached in carefully and grabbed the book.

“I can hold onto it for now, if you’d like?” Ricken said, half offering the book outwards to Validar. The King nodded.

“You may hold it for now, young man. I will be looking for it after we leave.” Ricken nodded, tucking it carefully into his cloak. Robin watched. Chrom came forward, grabbing Robin’s arm and squeezing gently.

“Let’s keep moving, everybody.” He said. The group nodded, Tharja shifting to lead them once more. Chrom followed them, carefully prompting Robin’s feet into moving. Robin stared at his feet and the cobble floors under them, brow furrowed. 

Chrom opened his mouth to say something, ask something, but Robin shook his head to himself and righted his slouched shoulders, moving forward. Chrom watched, then followed, the two falling in behind Tharja.

They could finally hear voices, chattering, sounding almost celebratory. Chrom reached out a hand to slow Tharja, taking the lead himself. Better him walk straight into whatever dangers were ahead than one of his shepherds. Robin took up his side. 

They stepped through a hall, greeted by a more open space, almost circular. Silence sounded through the room as Chrom caught sight of a number of guards littered around the room in their posts against the walls. It took them a minute to notice him and his entourage as well.

Before any of the hooded and armored Grimleal could make a move, Aversa shot out from behind Chrom, bearing her dagger once more. She stabbed viciously at a startled enemy, moving onto the next figure before the first even sunk to the ground.

An expertly aimed arrow whizzed between Chrom and Robin, landing with a wet _thunk_ in the eye socket of a man. Commotion finally started to rise, the Grimleal panicking. And then Chrom understood why Aversa was attacking so swiftly and why Virion was letting arrows fly. 

Take them down before they could scream and alert others. 

Gaius threw a few daggers of his own by the time Chrom had his sword drawn. Chrom met Frederick in the middle, the knight bringing his axe down viciously as Chrom cut down the man sneaking up behind him. Cordelia spun her way past Chrom, spearing through someone, lance coming back bloody. There were so many Grimleal, probably because of the numerous doors leading out of or to this room. It was a core to this base. 

A few cries of pain and fear sounded from the enemies as the shepherds descended on them like a pack of wolves to a lone sheep. The battle was over in not but a minute, if it could be called a battle. They had slaughtered the men and women clothed in the destructive symbols of Grima.

Chrom shoved down his guilt at the bloodshed, reminding himself of the cause these people stood for.

Chrom’s group took a moment to gather themselves, putting away tomes or wiping blood off of blades. Chrom turned to Gaius, the thief moving from door to door, taking a moment to listen before moving on. He finally stopped in front of one.

“We need to keep going this way. Voices coming from here.” He explained, stepping back.

Chrom nodded, thanking him quietly. Chrom tentatively opened the door. He peered into the empty hallway. The Prince was surprised by the lack of security. It should be thicker as they moved on, but instead they had met groups in short bursts.

“They expect us to be hiding away,” Validar said, noting Chrom’s confusion, “The last thing they expect at the moment is for the King and two Princes themselves to storm into their base. Gangrel is mad, not clever.” The King finished, moving through the hall. 

Aversa was hot on his trail. The end of the hall was framed by double doors. The voices were loudest coming from there, and Chrom could only assume that that was their destination. 

Validar stopped in front of the doors.

“Be prepared.” He said, turning to the shepherds. They nodded, tomes up and arrows notched.

Validar pushed open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	26. Grima's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin slays a beast.

It took a moment for the Grimleal to notice them. Robin saw Gangrel amongst them, laughing and howling and feasting. He had a goblet in hand, swinging it wildly as he chattered with those around him. Robin recognized a few other people in the room. Servants of the castle, guards, aspiring politicians. 

And then they were spotted, Gangrel’s grip slipping and almost dropping his goblet. He stared slack-jawed at the group. A hush fell over the room.

“Gangrel. Aren’t you supposed to be long out of my territory by now?” Validar asked, voice venomous. Gangrel blanched briefly before recovering.

“Validar! Old friend. Lovely of you to join us,” He said, taking another sip before dropping the goblet down hard, “And you’ve even brought us the vessel! How generous.” He sneered. Robin felt nausea whirl in his stomach.

“I’m here to kill you, Gangrel.” Validar said, grabbing his tome without flourish. The pages flew open, power and magic briefly seeping out around him. Robin watched Chrom and the shepherds shudder under the magic.

“Then you’ll die trying,” Gangrel laughed, “Get the vessel!” He screeched, and everyone dropped their utensils, their food, their wine, and leapt over the table. Robin drew his tome.

-

These people were relentless. They attacked with an aggression and force Robin had never seen before, as if empowered whether by their own delusions or some other-worldly force. Robin felt horrible, standing in a room full of people who sought to use him, decorated in the symbols and tapestries his mother had fawned over.

He had to keep his movements tight and precise to keep from receiving a sword through the gut. Too much going on to focus, having to rely on others to watch his back as he did his best to watch theirs. 

Ricken kept the amount of people on them bearable with blasts of elwind, shoving back attackers. Virion launched arrows with fingers so quick Robin barely caught sight of his movements when he glanced at the man. His father unleashed searing blasts of flame, fueled by bloodlust against the man who had done so much to hurt his family.

Robin noted that Chrom stuck as close to him as possible, swinging his sword in wide arcs, Frederick fighting alongside him with cleaves of his axe. Cordelia was working with Ricken, lashing out at anyone who got too close to the pair. There was so much sound, clanging of swords and hisses of otherworldly languages from mages echoing through the high-ceiling room.

Aversa fended off Gangrel with two daggers fisted tight in her grip, teeth bared and snarl feral at her ex-pseudo-father. Validar whipped flame around her to strike the madman. Robin felled another man with a zip of lightning, striking him down before his lance could pierce through Chrom’s shoulder. In the same breath, Chrom skewered his blade through a man coming up behind Robin.

Gangrel sneered, shifting backwards with wary foot work, stepping his way up onto the table. 

“Who cares! Who cares! We have the vessel here, that’s good enough, isn’t it?” He screamed down at the cobble floor turned battlefield. He jumped off the table, moving to the back of the room. Aversa was too overwhelmed by others to stop Gangrel, Validar doing what he could to keep them from landing a blow on her.

Gangrel tore a tapestry covering most of the back wall off its pegs. Robin caught sight of flowing scrawl carved into the wall, the handwriting far too familiar for his liking, dredging up painful memories of his youth. 

Gangrel flung himself back around, eyes searing into Robin in a way that had him shuddering. 

“It will be good enough!” He screeched, turning his gaze back to the wall before whipping out a jagged sword, reminding Robin of lightning. Robin spun out of the way of a blade, having to take his eyes off of Gangrel. He pressed his hand against the enemies arm and let energy course through his fingertips, electrocuting the woman.

Robin heard the soft chanting behind him, clear to him over the clang and whirr of the battle around him. It caused something sharp and uncomfortable to settle in his gut. He turned, Gangrel advancing on him, gaze crazed and smile wicked. Robin stepped back, wary.

Gangrel launched himself at Robin, the Prince knocking away the slice of his sword with a bolt of electricity. He parried and pushed back with shocks of lightning for each swing of Gangrel’s blade. 

Gangrel muttered under his breath, twisted words of a horrid incantation that was seeping fear and unease into Robin’s bones. He felt weakened with each word that slipped out, gasping as Gangrel finally nicked his arm through his coat, blood pooling on his skin.

The ex-lord smiled, tracing his tongue along the blade, letting red cover his teeth and tongue. And then he continued speaking, swinging. Robin faltered as Gangrel’s voice rose, legs and arms feeling leaden. A voice poked at his skull, curled around his thoughts with thorns digging in. A magic in the room sang to him, calling him near as the voice poked and prodded.

Something must have changed on Robin’s face, Gangrel’s face positively beaming with glee, tone rising with elation. Robin’s legs gave out, a lance of pain erupting behind his eyes. 

“Robin!” Validar cried, eyes desperate with fear and mouth downturned. Robin panted on the ground, looking up with effort as Gangrel raised his blade, aiming to carve a line through Robin’s flesh. Robin closed his stinging eyes, bracing for pain he didn’t have the strength to ward off.

“Aagh!” There was a thud in front of him, a sword clattering to the ground. Robin’s eyes flew open to see Chrom crumple. Frederick called for his Prince, outrage seeping into his voice. Robin stared, eyes wide at the form of his friend, lover, collapsed in front of him, blood seeping out from under where he laid face down.

Gangrel cackled, the sound rising to a howl, joy seeping out of his being. Robin stared. And stared. And snarled.

Robin picked himself up off the ground, grabbing the dropped Falchion, aiming the blade at Gangrel. Fighting still clashed around them, the shepherds attacking hooded and cloaked figures that came into the room, but breaths were held as the Prince eyed down the madman. 

Gangrel looked at him, smile wide, blade dripping. And he raised his jagged sword, swinging at Robin. The Plegian Prince wasn’t trained in the blade, movements clunky and lacking grace, but the force at which he wielded the weapon no doubt sent shocks of pain through Gangrel’s arm as he warded off the attacks. 

Gangrel continued his incantation, words falling off his lips like poison that seeped into Robin’s bones. His skin felt too tight, head pounding, grip unsteady. Thoron had fallen to the ground in his own stumbling earlier, forgotten for Falchion. 

Blow after blow, Robin started hitting his mark, Gangrel tiring and too focused on his words. No one could aid either Robin nor Gangrel, too focused on their own fight for their life. Gangrel howled as Robin cut a line down his chest, the madman slicing through Robin’s shoulder in exchange. Robin hissed, the pain not bothering him as much as it should have. 

He felt sturdy, becoming more sure of his blade work. Gangrel’s glee slowly shifted to something more wary, fearful. Robin felt out of body. He could finish this. 

Robin had Gangrel pressed to the table, leant back against it. 

“G-Grima please! I have brought you into this body, spare me, won’t you?” Gangrel pleaded, gripping the table behind him. Robin frowned at him, he opened his mouth to speak, tongue sliding over sharp canines. He paused, eyes wide as he repeated the motion, almost cutting his tongue with how sharp they were. He glanced down at his hands, sharp as a beast’s talons. The voice murmuring to him, the call of magic from behind him… Oh gods…

Gangrel took his moment of confusion and brought his sword down on Robin’s leg, cutting into flesh and muscle. Robin went down with a cry. Gangrel lifted his blade again, robin raising his hand last minute to parry the blow. The magic called out louder, frantic to get his attention. 

“Ricken! The tome, give it to me!” Robin cried, crawling away from Gangrel as best he could under the man’s flurry of attacks. Robin glanced back, watching Ricken push away a group of attackers with a blast of wind before rifling through his coat. Robin could tell when he grabbed it, practically feeling the phantom touches himself. Ricken threw the book to Robin, having to turn back around to defend himself.

The book landed beside the Prince, pages flung open, words scrawled horribly deep into delicate paper. Gangrel attacked with a newfound urgency, trying to ward the Prince away from the book. Robin flung out an arm, fingers skimming the pages. 

He gasped, pain throwing it’s way up his arm from where his fingers touched the tome. He knew the words, the voice was murmuring them to him hurriedly, the incantation for the spell. 

With a grunt, Robin pushed back against Gangrel’s blows long enough to place his full palm over the text, the words falling from his lips like the hiss of a snake. 

Purple-black smoke erupted from Robin’s hand, red lightning zipping through the cloud. The fume consumed Gangrel who screeched in agony, Robin hearing others behind him screaming in similar pain. The mist hovered before crashing down onto Gangrel in an explosion.

The force was strong enough that Robin’s head flew back, slamming into the cobblestone floor hard enough to blur his vision. He watched, utterly exhausted from the spell, as Gangrel fell slack to the floor, mouth open and eyes wide and unseeing. He fell in front of Robin, the Prince flinching away.

There were voices calling out, and all Robin could manage was turning around to search for him. His tired eyes met blue, vision blackening before he could open his mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the climax of the story, and the resolution will be short. Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	27. What Better Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom wakes up, sees Robin, and is in love.

Chrom halted as those red eyes landed on him, pupils sharp and slitted. And then Robin went limp, eyes fluttering shut and going lax against the cold floor. All of the enemies they had been fighting had been consumed by that fog and were slaughtered. The minor explosions from each cloud made the structure around them tremble, dust falling from a ceiling holding thousands of pounds of weight.

Hands were on his shoulders, pulling him up as gently as they could manage without aggravating the deep gouge in his chest. The pain was barely felt with how much panic coursed through Chrom, seeing Robin down like that, bleeding from various cuts along his skin, face pale.

Validar grabbed his son, hauling him up into his arms. Aversa snatched that damned tome off the ground, ushering a stricken Validar out.

“We need to move, this place has a chance of coming down on us,” Aversa said, command laced deep into her words, taking charge. The room groaned around them, weight shifting. “Now!” She yelled, everyone bustling into action, helping injured friends make their escape. Frederick pulled Chrom along with an arm around his waist, whispering reassurances to him, helping him sidestep bloodied bodies.

Chrom kept trying to stop, turn and look at Robin, but Frederick kept him going with stern words. They haphazardly made their way out, Gaius leading with a limp, leaning on Virion. The archer had picked up one of the thief’s daggers, brandishing it on the one occasion they came across a lone Grimleal.

Chrom was half out of it with blood loss by the time they barged out of the front door of the building. The rest of the shepherds hurried to pull and lead them away from the building. Emmeryn descended upon them to begin healing what she could, Lissa and Maribelle at her side. 

He was sure they were a sight to behold. Chrom with blood seeping into most of his tunic, Robin limp and pale, everyone bleeding, stumbling.

Emmeryn went to rest a hand against Robin’s forehead to heal him, only to reel back with a hiss. Validar made eye contact with the Exalt, eyes wide. She rested a hand against his arm, gaze careful, pulling him and Robin away from the group. 

Chrom’s eyes fluttered, feeling faint for a moment. Lissa hurried over for him, stave glowing softly as magic weaved through Chrom’s wounds, stopping the bleeding and stitching flesh together as best she could. His body sagged suddenly against Frederick, absolutely exhausted. The knight called his name, shook him, but Chrom let himself slip into unconsciousness, unable to fight against the lull of rest.

-

Chrom’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at a beige sky. That… wasn’t right. Chrom blinked, groaning as he went to sit up. Hands pushed him back down, words scolding. Chrom’s ears felt fuzzy, not picking up on the words. A mop of blond hair, the cot under him.

He was in a healer’s tent. Chrom’s brow furrowed. He closed his eyes, hoping to ward off the fuzzy static in his ears. It took a few moments, Chrom finally coming to. And there Lissa was, giving him an earful. 

“-it down! By the Goddess you just don’t listen! First you almost bleed out on me and now you’re trying to strain yourself after all my hard work helping you! I just can’t belie-“ Chrom smiled fondly, watching her flit around. She wiped his forehead down with a wet cloth, too distracted in her rant to focus on his expression.

He lifted an arm, shoulder tender from the healing slash across his chest, placing his hand heavily on her shoulder. She paused, looking down at him with wide eyes. She took a shaky breath.

“I was scared.” She said, lower lip trembling. Chrom smiled warmly, pulling her down for a hug.

“I’m okay,” He said softly, patting her back, “You stopped my bleeding and saved me.” She hugged him back with as much strength as she dared. And then panic coursed through Chrom.

“R-Robin, where is Robin.” He said, pulling her away from him as it suddenly got hard to breath. He remembered red eyes and that horrible mist.

“Relax, relax!” She said, patting his cheeks and holding his face, “He’s in a tent of his own. He was in rough shape and our staves weren’t working on him.” She explained. Chrom grabbed her wrists, holding on as he tried to measure his breathing, matching a rhythm she set.

And then he went to push himself up.

“Chrom!” Lissa yelled, indignant. She smacked his good shoulder, fuming, “When I say ‘rest, you need to be resting your tired body’ you need to listen to me!” She said, trying to shove him back down. Gods she was a lot stronger than Chrom gave her credit for.

“Lissa,” He said, voice desperate. She paused at his tone, “I need to see him, please.” Lissa stared, then frowned with a huff. 

“Fine, but at least let me help you get there.”

-

It was bright out, and they were obviously still in Plegia, but Chrom wasn’t sure where exactly. Lissa hauled Chrom out of the cot, letting him lean on her, and they stumbled there way over to a secluded tent. The shepherds were bustling about, some greeting him excitedly as they went about with whatever they were doing, congratulating him on the success of their mission.

He responded as best he could, mind distracted on getting to his fellow Prince.

Lissa held the tent flap open, letting Chrom hobble in. Validar was sitting on a stool, holding his son’s hand. His eyes flickered up to them, gaze hard before he took them in and softened out, deflating in exhaustion.

They nodded at each other, and then Lissa stepped in. 

“Is it alright if I check on him while I’m here, your Highness?” She asked, clasping her hands together. He gave a languid nod, and she bustled into working. Chrom watched her push down the thin blanket he was covered with, checking the cuts and bruises on him, tracing a hand gently down the back of his head.

“Better!” She said, looking pleased, “He’s looking so much better, healing fast.” She smiled. She laid a hand on his arm, grabbing a stave. The stave glowed gently. 

“And he’s taking the healing better too, no longer rejecting it.” She said, smiling. Validar gave her an indulgent half-smile as her excited gaze met his tired one. 

“You’ve done a wonderful job Princess. He’s even been able to comfortably wake up here and there,” Validar said, thumb still running gently over his son’s knuckles, “I trust you treated your brother to the same care over the day or so he’s been out?” He asked. It was clear that he was struggling a bit to make the small talk. He was probably more used to scathing politics and not a bubbly young princess. 

Lissa sent a scowl Chrom’s way, and he lifted his hands in placation.

“I’ve been trying to, but Chrom isn’t as pleasant of a patient. He keeps trying to get up and do things, hence why he’s here.” She huffed, letting her hand wander searchingly over Robin’s arms for a moment. Still checking to make sure everything was fine, Chrom assumed.

Validar let out a weary laugh, the group falling into silence. Lissa, satisfied that Robin was alright, slipped out of the tent with a cheerful “buh-bye,” leaving the King and Princes. Validar stood from his stool, gesturing to it.

“Sit, Prince Chrom.” He said, and when Chrom tried to refuse he insisted. Chrom took the seat heavily, relief coursing through his shaking legs as he let them rest. They were quiet, watching Robin breath, in and out, in and out.

“I owe you, Prince Chrom,” Validar started, still watching his son, “You took a blow for him, one that may have been his end had he bled out from it.” The King said. He finally turned to look at Chrom, eyes sincere.

“I’m glad he has you. There is no one I would prefer for my son’s companion.” He said, voice soft and honest. Chrom’s breath caught. There was a difference between hearing that you boyfriend’s father approved and hearing it directly from the father.

“I-Thank you, King Validar.” Chrom bowed as best he could from his seat. Validar smiled, entertained by the awed look on Chrom’s face. Robin stirred and Chrom zeroed in on his shifting under the thin blanket he was tucked under. 

Robin’s eyes fluttered open, brown meeting blue.

“Chrom…” He said, eyes wide, voice hoarse. Chrom looked his face over, entranced. He was awake, he was okay…

Validar hummed, patting Robin’s leg before slipping out of the tent himself. Robin slipped his hand out from under the blanket, reaching out for Chom. Chrom took the hand, his own shaking slightly. Robin gave him a squeeze, eyes crinkling as he smiled, wide and genuine.

He pulled at Chrom’s hand, dragging him down to embrace him. They held each other, breathing steadily, faces buried between each other’s neck and shoulder. Chrom could feel Robin’s breath, hot and steady on his skin.

“We should get married.” Robin said, breathless. Chrom froze.

“You mean that?” He asked, just as breathless. He felt Robin nod against him, felt him grip the Ylissean tighter. 

“I do. I want us to stay together. I don’t want us leaving each other’s sides.” Chrom pulled back. Robin was flushed, and Chrom was sure he looked the same. 

“Then yes. I’ll marry you, Robin.” He said, leaning in to give Robin a tender kiss. Robin returned the kiss, smiling against Chrom’s lips.

-

“Well, that was easy.” Emmeryn laughed to herself, sending an amused look Validar’s way. The King himself also had a soft smile on his face, looking content. 

“That it was, Exalt.” He said, turning to her. 

“I thought we’d have to wait ages for a proposal. Your Robin is quite something,” She said, leading Validar away from the tent where they had overheard the lovebirds twittering to one another, “What better way to seal our treaty and ensure our loved one’s happiness, don’t you think?” 

“I do,” Validar said, thinking fondly of a woman with light hair, almost white, with a smile that had tilted Validar’s world. “They’re good for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me over a year to write, as I took frequent long breaks due to busy-ness or lack of motivation. I have never written anything of this length, and was not intending for this to be a full story at all. It was meant to be a simple one-shot, but evolved into much more as time went on. I ended up writing this during very integral points in my life, so it has come to mean a lot to me. I greatly appreciate all of you support and kind words, and am bittersweet that I have pulled this story to a close.  
> I may write more for this, as a series, but for now I genuinely hope that you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for those who stuck with me as I wrote it.


End file.
